


El largo camino

by AlaynePajarito, TheHound_Fan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaynePajarito/pseuds/AlaynePajarito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHound_Fan/pseuds/TheHound_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Joffrey decide anular su matrimonio con Sansa para casarse con Margaery piensa que no hay mejor castigo para la joven Stark que dársela a su perro. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias y ser felices? Les espera un largo camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que se peresentan son de nuestra propiedad. Todos los personajes pertenecen a GRR Martin.

 

****  


Sandor echó un vistazo al salón en el que se encontraba. Había bebido bastante, pero no lo suficiente para lo que le esperaba esa noche. Parecía que la gente se divertía. Todos lo pasaban bien. Todos menos él y su reciente esposa.

Sentada en la mesa de honor, a su izquierda, se encontraba el pajarito. Sansa Stark. Sansa Clegane a partir de ahora, tan blanca como el mismísimo Norte del que venía. Al rey Joffrey le había parecido gracioso que, ya que era hija y hermana de traidores, no quedara sin guardián ahora que él no iba a casarse con ella. ¿Y qué mejor guardián que su propio perro? Jodido idiota. Se encontraba sonriendo, al lado de su pajarito. Joffrey había hecho de su padre en la boda, como si la ceremonia en sí no hubiese sido demasiada vergüenza para ella.

Sin embargo, el asiento de su derecha estaba vacío. La reina Cersei no había querido participar de la broma de su hijo, así que se retiró lo antes posible, no sin antes beber en honor de los recién casados bastante más de lo que era necesario.

El perro del rey cogió la copa y la vació de un trago. Necesitaba mucho más vino. Giró un momento la cabeza hacia un lado en busca una doncella cuando vio como Joffrey pellizcaba la pierna de su nueva esposa por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿Tienes ganas del encamamiento, Sansa? -preguntó con esa voz empalagosa que le caracterizaba, con esa sonrisa que hizo que Sandor apretara los puños y tuviese que aferrarse a la silla para no romper de un puñetazo la nariz de su rey.

Si de algo le serviría a la chiquilla el matrimonio, sería para no tener que sufrir esas vejaciones nunca más. Joffrey pensaba que podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella, pero no iba a ser así. Ahora era su esposa, y de nadie más. No permitiría que fuera maltratada en plena corte delante de todo el mundo. Ahora era su mujer y se le respetaría.

Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía, y como era normal, el rey obtuvo la reacción que pretendía. La muchacha empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Nadie podía culparla, ¿quién iba a querer compartir lecho con él? Y no sólo eso: se suponía que iba a tener que perder la virginidad con él. Con un perro. La idea le daba ganas de reír, y lo habría hecho si su esposa no estuviera pasando tan mal rato. El rey soltó una carcajada y se levantó deprisa, tirando la silla con su abrupto movimiento.

\- ¡A encamarlos! -gritó a la multitud. Algunos invitados ni siquiera habían acabado de comer. Tampoco es que le importara, no eran más que lameculos invitados por el rey a la humillación de la joven Stark. Era una buena forma de hacer ver que la traición conllevaba un futuro lleno de horrores. El horror de esta chiquilla era él.

Aun así, la gente pareció compartir la alegría de su rey y se oyeron gritos de júbilo mientras algunos hombres se acercaban a su joven esposa, que apenas había probado bocado. Ninguna mujer tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse a él. Justo cuando el primero de los hombres echaba mano de su pajarito, le apartó de un manotazo.

\- Sé llevar a mi propia esposa a la cama. -para afianzar su postura, se levantó de la silla despacio, de esa forma imponía más y además no perdía el equilibrio debido al vino.- Si necesitáis ver a una mujer en pelotas, buscaros a otra. Si no podéis follaros a vuestras chicas sin ayuda, lo siento por vosotros.

El rey soltó una risotada mientras él cogía a la pobre niña del brazo con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz y empezó a arrastrarla a la que ahora sería su nueva habitación.

\- ¡Y traedme vino! -gritó antes de salir del salón donde todos le miraban estupefactos.

La amabilidad del rey no conocía fronteras, así que, además de una nueva esposa, le había conseguido una nueva habitación en la que al menos entraba una cama de matrimonio. No era gran cosa, pero tenía baño y seguro que más cosas que él no entendía, pero su mujer necesitaba.

Era difícil pensar en la joven Stark como suya. No es que no hubiera fantaseado con ella alguna vez. De hecho, había pensado en ella mientras estaba con un par de putas en el Lecho de Pulgas. No sabía qué era lo que le atraía tanto de la muchacha, pero no podía evitarlo. Y ahora la tenía para él. Sólo para él. Y tenía que cumplir sus labores de esposa.

Abrió la puerta para su pajarito, que se detuvo nada más cruzar el umbral. Sandor cerró tras ellos y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, llamaron con unos cuantos golpes suaves.

-¡Como seáis alguno de vosotros, os juro que os sacaré las tripas! -dijo mientras abría la puerta con violencia sólo para encontrarse con un sirviente tembloroso con un pellejo de vino entre las manos. Sin decir nada más, lo recogió y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Al parecer había asustado a su frágil esposa que, encogida, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Echó un buen trago, intentando serenarse.- Será mejor que bebas, pajarito. Calmará tus nervios.

Sin decir nada más, le dejó el pellejo en las manos y fue al borde de la cama a sentarse. Desde ahí podía verla tranquilo. Seguía pálida. Quizás el vino conseguiría subir algo de color a sus mejillas. Su nuevo vestido marcaba su figura y ése pensamiento hizo que comenzara a excitarse.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte en la puerta todo el rato? Acércate, y trae el vino. Yo también lo necesito. -vio como el pajarito revoloteaba hasta estar frente a él y extendió la mano, para que cogiera el vino.

\- N-no pretendía in-incomodaros, mi señor. -titubeó su pequeña esposa.

Dejó pasar el "mi señor" por esa vez. Quería tranquilizarla, no ponerla más nerviosa. Sandor echó otro trago de los largos antes de levantarse y colocar una mano sobre su hombro, despacio, para no asustarla, aunque lo consiguió igualmente y notó cómo ella se alejaba unos centímetros, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ahora eres la mujer con el marido más feo de todo Poniente. Deberías estar orgullosa, pero no tienes que temer. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Si lo hacen, les mataré. Todos me temen. Tú no debes hacerlo. Simplemente cumple con lo que se espera de una esposa y nos llevaremos bien, pajarito. Ahora bebe.

Y sin añadir nada más, llevó la piel de vino a sus labios y miró su garganta mientras tragaba. No hizo ningún movimiento más para tocarla ahora que estaba bebiendo, aunque se moría por hacerlo. No quería que se ahogara en su propia noche de bodas. La deseaba y no iba a dejar que nada le estropease ese momento.

Cuando creyó que ya había bebido suficiente para ser una damita de la corte, apuro él mismo el pellejo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

\- Seguro que estás deseando acabar con esto. Desnúdate y métete en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el que sería su borde del lecho, para no tener que ver la cara de horror que sin duda había puesto al oír sus palabras. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? Él no era uno de los caballeros de sus historias, que salvaban a la dama y tan sólo pedían un beso a cambio. Mientras se quitaba las botas, su cabeza andaba a vueltas con un pensamiento: él era una bestia. Un monstruo que iba a acabar con la pureza de una niña inocente.

 


	2. Sansa

 

 

 La pobre Sansa estaba al borde del desmayo. Sin duda, era el peor día de su vida. Justo cuando pensaba que al fin sería capaz de librarse del salvajismo de Joffrey, caía en las manos del Perro. Es cierto que él había sido el único que no la había maltratado delante de la corte. También había cubierto su desnudez cuando el rey había mandado que la desvistieran, pero aun así, sabía que no era una mejora. Ahora estaría a merced de los dos. Del Perro y del rey. Ya que a Clegane no le parecía más que una niña, dejaría que Joffrey dispusiese de ella cuando quisiese. Sólo con pensarlo, hizo que le entrasen unas ganas tremendas de hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y dejar que las lágrimas cayesen de una vez, después de haberlas estado reteniendo toda la noche.

Cuando entró con su nuevo marido en la habitación, fue testigo de la ira que contenía en su interior aquel hombre. Eso era lo que verdaderamente le asustaba. Estaba claro que al Perro no se le podía decir que no. Dispondría de ella cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Ésa sería su vida a partir de ahora. Observó la mano que descansaba en la puerta mientras él miraba atónito al sirviente que le había traído el vino que requería. Solo con esa mano podría matar a cualquier hombre de Desembarco del Rey, estaba segura. ¿Qué no podría hacerle a ella misma? En ocasiones como estas le gustaría poder ser más fuerte. Parecerse más a Arya y plantarle cara a todo y a todos aunque eso supusiera su muerte. La verdad es que ya no le encontraba mucho sentido a seguir viviendo. Ahora nada importaba.

Al parecer, había pasado demasiado tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos. El Perro la sacó de ellos con su gélida y ronca voz.

–¿Pretendes impacientarme, pajarito? ¿O es que acaso la boda te ha dejado sorda además de muda?

Levantó la vista, sabiendo que no debía hacerle esperar y se puso más nerviosa al comprobar que él ya había comenzado a desnudarse. Estaba descalzo, y también desnudo de cintura para arriba. Se notaba que había participado en múltiples batallas. Tenía varias cicatrices aunque ninguna como la de su cara, por supuesto. Éstas pertenecían a diversos cortes. Sansa estaba segura de que cualquiera que se las hubiese hecho no podía haber vivido mucho para fanfarronear de ello. A decir verdad, no eran las cicatrices lo que hicieron que ella se pusiese a temblar. Sandor Clegane era un hombre imponente, mucho más cuando no tenía ropa que le cubriese. Estaba en forma, como cabía esperar de todo guerrero, pero además era mucho más grande que la mayoría de los hombres.

Había visto a sus hermanos bañarse muchas veces, pero esto era diferente. El Perro no era como sus hermanos: era un hombre adulto y eso la asustaba. A diferencia de los torsos de sus hermanos, el de su marido estaba cubierto de pelo negro y oscuro que desaparecía donde empezaban sus pantalones.

Se encontraba congelada en el sitio cuando vio cómo se levantaba y se acercaba a ella con pasos rápidos. ¿Acaso le había enfadado? No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos temiendo algo malo que viniera de él. Al parecer, el Perro también pudo notar su inquietud y, después de soltar un suspiro, llevó una mano con cuidado a su hombro.

–Es mejor si acabamos esto cuanto antes, pajarito. –despacio, se colocó detrás de ella y recogió la capa que él mismo le había colocado en los hombros durante la ceremonia. Una capa que era tan mentira como su propia boda. Se suponía que era un símbolo de protección, pero Sansa se sentía de cualquier forma menos protegida en ese momento.

Sintió como la capa caía al suelo y abrió los ojos, intentando serenarse. Esto iba a ocurrir de todas formas, sería mejor que no le diese demasiadas vueltas. El Perro tenía razón, cuanto antes pasara, mejor para ambos. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería lo que ambos sabían que tenían que hacer.

Su marido empezó a desatar el vestido con dedos ágiles y ella se dijo a sí misma que no opondría resistencia. Era cierto que él no la había maltratado nunca, pero no quería darle motivos para que empezara a hacerlo.

Después del vestido, su marido dejó caer su fina camisa interior por sus hombros. Sus manos corrieron a taparse casi sin darse cuenta y echó a andar en dirección a la cama. Apenas había dado un paso cuando sintió una mano firme en su brazo que la detuvo, sin apretarla ni zarandearla, como había estado acostumbrada desde que llegó a la corte.

–No huyas todavía, pajarito.

El Perro la volteó y abrazó su desnudez, pegándola a su pecho. Llevó una mano a su pelo, que deshizo el peinado algo impaciente. Inclinó su cabeza para inspirar hondo el aroma de su cabello. Sansa estaba muy quieta. No sabía que era lo que se esperaba de ella. Su Septa sólo le había dicho que tenía que hacer todo lo que su marido le ordenase. Ella sólo esperaba que el Perro no pidiese demasiado.

–Ve a la cama y espérame allí, con las luces apagadas.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Pese a que notó la mirada de él sobre ella todo el rato, Sansa recorrió la habitación, tapándose con sus manos mientras apagaba las velas de la estancia. Cuando sólo quedaba la que descansaba cerca de la cama, se tumbó, la apagó también con un gran soplido y se cubrió con las sábanas mientras las lágrimas caían ahora sin esfuerzo, sabiendo que él no podía verla. Oyó el sonido de una prenda pesada caer al suelo y supo enseguida que ahora no era ella la única que estaba desnuda en la que a partir de ahora, sería su habitación. Notó cómo la cama se hundía con el peso de su marido y sintió cómo se escurría entre las sábanas a su lado.

Esperó algún movimiento por parte del Perro, pero éste no llegó enseguida. Parecía estar tumbado, bocarriba, pensando en algo. Quizás se negase a hacerlo, quizás desobedecería al rey. No podía parecerle bien todo lo que hacía. A él también le habían atado a algo que no quería. Los dos eran víctimas de Joffrey y no tenían por qué obedecerle.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron enseguida cuando la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Sujetó su rostro con una mano mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar y unió sus labios a los suyos. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que ella estaba llorando, aterrada.

–No llores, pajarito. Pasará rápido, te lo prometo.

Podía haberse reído de ella, pero no lo hizo. Podría haberse burlado y salir al pasillo diciendo cómo su esposa, de la que decían que ya era una mujer, lloraba como un bebé al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su marido. En vez de eso, Sandor Clegane, uno de los guerreros más temidos de Poniente, decidió consolar a su joven esposa y besarla de nuevo, mucho más delicado.


	3. Sandor

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir con esto. Su cabeza no hacía más que recordarle el nombre de su hermano. <<Gregor, Gregor…>> Sabía que estaba forzando a la chica a esto, estaba abusando de ella, en realidad y él no era como su hermano.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento que le habría hecho parar con cualquier otra mujer, no surtía efecto con Sansa Stark. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la deseaba hasta este momento. Cuando al fin había podido verla desnuda mientras ella apagaba las luces de la habitación, había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella. El olor de su pelo le había embriagado por completo y sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Ahora la estaba besando y ella ni siquiera se movía. Era normal, tampoco es que Sandor creyera que su esposa sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Era perfectamente consciente de que ella no le deseaba, es más, seguramente le daría asco que simplemente la mirara.

\- No te preocupes, pajarito. Estamos a oscuras, puedes pensar en tu caballero de las Flores. Él nunca se acercaría a ti con estas intenciones, pero tú puedes pensar que sí.

Había visto cómo le miraba más de una vez. Había notado cómo su sangre ardía, preso de los celos. Pero ahora eso no importaba, ahora estaba con él. Sólo estaría con él hasta que esta guerra acabase y la rescataran, anulando su matrimonio de la forma más simple: matándole a él.

Pronto esos pensamientos abandonaron su mente para centrarse en ella. Su piel era tan suave y blanca que parecía hecha de otro material. Sandor bajó una mano por su costado, despacio. Siempre intentando que se calmara. Sabía que hacerla disfrutar sería imposible, pero no quería hacerle daño, y para eso necesitaba que ella estuviese tranquila.

\- Pajarito… -murmuró, preso del deseo.

Le habría gustado que ella hiciese algo también. Cualquier cosa. Estaba petrificada en su lado de la cama, pero parecía algo menos tensa. Quizás se pensaba que a él no le importaba lo que ella sentía, pero no era así. Él también estaba obligado a esto. No era como había fantaseado. En sus sueños ella estaba dispuesta. Le llamaba por su nombre y él acudía, como el perro fiel que siempre había sido. Esto distaba mucho dela realidad.

Se incorporó un momento en la cama y llevó sus manos a sus piernas, intentando separarlas. Sansa ofreció resistencia, pero tan solo duró un segundo. Sandor se colocó arrodillado entre ellas, con las manos apoyadas en la almohada a ambos lados de su rostro. Su esposa soltó un sollozo y enseguida fue a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, como si hubiera hecho algo que mereciera un castigo atroz.

\- Shhh. Relájate, pajarito. Aún queda un poco. No haré nada hasta que no estés lista. ¿De acuerdo?

Cogió una de las manos con las que se cubría la boca y la colocó en su mejilla buena, moviéndola en una leve caricia. Cuando creyó que había entendido lo que pretendía, su mano siguió moviéndose sola y Sandor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, colocando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras con el otro exploraba su cuerpo. No se dejó ni un milímetro por recorrer. Sus piernas, su vientre, sus pechos, sus brazos, su cuello. La mano de ella seguía acariciando su mejilla, como ausente a sus dedicaciones.

Bajó los labios a su cuello, levantando levemente el mentón de su esposa con la mano libre. Acarició su pelo mientras se tomaba su tiempo besando su cuello, de un lado a otro, cada vez más dominado por la pasión.

Fue entonces cuando tomó el valor suficiente para besarla como verdaderamente quería. Su lengua acarició sus labios y ella necesito un tiempo para entender lo que él reclamaba. En cuanto sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, se apoderó de su boca con un hambre que no sabía que sentía.

Bajó su mano libre hacia su sexo, el cual acarició despacio. Ella intentó cerrar las piernas deprisa, pero sus rodillas se lo impedían. Detuvo el beso un segundo y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

\- Necesito que te tranquilices, pajarito… No pienses en mí. Intenta disfrutarlo. –susurró con una voz ronca que delataba su pasión.

Siguió con sus caricias y sus besos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba todo lo preparada que iba a poder estar, decidió advertirla:

-Voy a hacerlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? –Se recostó más sobre ella, colocando su hombro a la altura de su barbilla. –Si duele mucho, muérdeme. Así sabré que debo hacer algo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella asintió débilmente. Decidió no hacerla esperar más y se introdujo en ella con un movimiento fluido, pensando que era lo mejor. Casi al momento notó como los dientes de ella atravesaban la piel de su hombro y se detuvo de inmediato, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la sensación. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder quedarse así. Su presión sobre él le incitaba a moverse, pero no quería hacerle más daño.

-Vamos, pajarito. Ya casi no queda nada.

Empezó a moverse muy despacio, esperando algún nuevo mordisco, pero no llegó. Siempre había sabido que era una muchacha muy valiente y ahora se lo estaba demostrando. La besó de nuevo, despacio, mientras se movía en ella. La acarició mientras le dedicaba palabras de ánimo, le decía lo bien que se estaba portando y lo hermosa que era. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más fluidos y aumentó ligeramente el ritmo. Fue entonces cuando su placer explotó dentro de ella.

Le apetecía quedarse quieto, no separarse de su mujer tan pronto, pero sabía que ella no le quería cerca, así que se apartó de Sansa y se recostó a su lado, con la respiración agitada. Fue a echar mano de ella, pero su esposa se levantó y fue a asearse. Sandor dejó escapar un sonido de frustración. Estaba claro que él le asqueaba, así que quería quitarse todo lo que le recordara a Sandor deprisa.

Cuando su mujer volvió a la cama se había puesto un camisón para dormir. Aun así, la abrazó en su pecho y le susurró algo que no podía contener.

\- Has sido muy valiente. Ambos estábamos obligados a ello. Sabías que si no lo hacía, el rey podría matarnos a los dos. –el arrepentimiento le oprimía el pecho, sabía que esto no serviría de nada, pero quizás sus próximas palabras harían que descansara mejor.- No volverá a suceder, ¿me oyes? –acaricia su espalda, deseando que todo esto no hubiese tenido que suceder.- Da igual el tiempo que estemos juntos. No volveré a tomarte. 


	4. Sansa

 

 

Sansa escuchó sus palabras con atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde. ¿De qué servían sus promesas si ya la había mancillado? Inspiró hondo, de espaldas a él. No quería tener su rostro tan cerca. Le daba miedo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, descendiendo por sus mejillas como dos pequeños afluentes. Se encogió sobre sí misma, en posición fetal.

Su esposo se durmió enseguida, pero los pensamientos de Sansa le impidieron alcanzar el sueño con la misma facilidad que su marido. Notaba escozor en sus zonas íntimas y se sentía sucia, utilizada. No se merecía aquello. Llevaba toda su vida soñando con vivir ese momento con alguien especial, con alguien que realmente la quisiera y la hiciera sentirse valorada, útil, importante para la otra persona. Sin embargo, sus sueños seguían convirtiéndose en pesadillas. Cuando creía que por fin se había librado de Joffrey, había ido a parar a las manos de su Perro.

<<Él nunca me ha golpeado…>>

Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando a Clegane resoplar tras ella en un sueño profundo. Qué fácil había sido para él, que sólo había tenido que cumplir con su deber. Sansa estaba convencida de que lo había disfrutado y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda al recordarlo.

<<Por lo menos le ha gustado a uno de los dos…>>

Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo mientras se mordía el labio con más fuerza, preguntándose en silencio si algún día terminaría todo aquello, si algún día conseguiría regresar a Invernalia.

<<Estúpida. El Perro nunca te dejará ir.>>

Tragó saliva y consiguió dormirse cuando ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. En sueños aparecieron sus peores recuerdos y pronto acabaron convirtiéndose en pesadillas. Su padremuertos, Arya desaparecida… ¿Y Bran y Rickon? Se removió inquieta durante la noche y despertó cuando el sol ya entraba con fuerza por la ventana. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, descubriendo la cama vacía. Contuvo el aliento mientras parpadeaba varias veces seguidas, pensando que todo había sido fruto de sus malos sueños. Retiró las sábanas y se puso en pie un poco más animada. Sin embargo, su dicha duró hasta que descubrió una mancha rojiza sobre el colchón. Ahí estaba: la prueba de que Sandor le había arrebatado su doncellez. Se le revolvió el estómago. No había sido una pesadilla, había ocurrido de verdad: sus besos, sus caricias. Las palabras de consuelo y el dolor. El pinchazo. El asco y la repulsión de tenerle encima. Se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata sedosa y descubrió un abundante desayuno esperándole encima de la mesa. No tenía hambre, pero se obligó a comer un poco. Una de sus doncellas entró para cambiarle las sábanas, así que Sansa aprovechó la ocasión para agradecerle que le hubiera servido el desayuno.

-No lo he traído yo, mi señora –explicó, haciendo la cama con rapidez. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a la mancha de sangre de las sábanas sucias-. Ha sido cortesía de vuestro esposo.

Sansa frunció el ceño. Un desayuno no arreglaba las cosas. Dejó de comer y tragó el último bocado con cierta desgana mientras observaba a la criada prepararle un baño caliente. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, Sansa se desvistió con su ayuda y se introdujo dentro lentamente. Se mordió el labio cuando el agua le rozó el bajo vientre, sintiendo que el escozor se hacía más intenso. La criada enjabonó su cuerpo con cuidado de no enrojecerle la piel. Cuando por fin estuvo limpia, la sacó de la bañera y la secó con mucha delicadeza para después ayudarla a vestirse con uno de sus hermosos atuendos.

-Cepíllame el pelo –le pidió, con un nudo en la garganta. Al menos eso la distraería durante un rato. Le gustaba mucho ver lo sedoso que se le quedaba el cabello, de un color rojizo muy brillante. Se sentó en una silla frente al tocador y esperó a que la doncella se le acercase.

La criada alcanzó el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar lentamente, con pasadas suaves y delicadas, sin tirones. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta descubrió a Sansa derramando lágrimas  por sus mejillas.

-L-Lo siento mucho, mi señora –se disculpó–. N-No pretendía haceros daño. ¿Queréis que me detenga?

Negó en silencio mientras un nudo le oprimía el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer una vida tan miserable? ¿Por qué la habían castigado los Dioses de aquella forma tan cruel e inmisericorde?

La doncella continuó cepillándole el pelo mientras Sansa lloraba en silencio, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando su cabello quedó a su gusto, Sansa se levantó de la silla y salió de sus aposentos en completo silencio. Necesitaba visitar el bosque de Dioses, necesitaba pedirles perdón. No comprendía nada. El único pecado que había cometido era haber nacido siendo muy hermosa, nada más.

Caminó por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja como un alma en pena, ignorando a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba. Estuvo a punto de escupir el corazón por la boca cuando descubrió a Joffrey hablando con su marido. El rey se reía de alguna de sus bromas de mal gusto, mientras que Sandor permanecía serio e impasible. El pulso se le aceleró cuando tuvo que pasar junto a ellos, pero se prometió a sí misma caminar con la cabeza bien alta y no dedicarles ni una simple mirada de reojo.

Joffrey se volvió hacia ella cuando se percató de su presencia.

-Eh, Sansa –la llamó, con un deje burlón impregnando su voz–. ¿Qué tal tu noche de bodas?

Escuchó su risa cruel a sus espaldas, pero no fue capaz de volverse. Siguió caminando como si no le hubiera escuchado, como si no le hubiera visto. Joffrey estaba muerto para ella. Tampoco se volvió para ver la expresión en el rostro de Clegane. No quería saber nada de él.

<<Podría haberse negado, pero no lo hizo.>> Un hombre como el Perro no le debía nada a nadie y mucho menos a Joffrey. No tenía por qué obedecerle. Todo Poniente le tenía miedo, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera accedido a cumplir una orden del rey con la que no estaba de acuerdo?

<<Porque sí que estaba de acuerdo, estúpida. Todavía no has aprendido nada…>>

Se le revolvió el estómago y echó a correr en cuanto dobló una esquina y les perdió de vista. Se arremangó los bajos del vestido para no pisárselo y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo al bosque de Dioses. Necesitaba estar sola, arrodillarse en el suelo y seguir llorando durante el resto del día.

Cuando llegó frente al árbol corazón se hizo un ovillo en la base de su tronco y suplicó a los Dioses que tuvieran piedad, que anulasen su matrimonio y la dejasen libre para regresar de nuevo a su hogar. Se merecía un poco de felicidad.

<<Dejadme volver a casa y seré buena.>> Prometió. No sabía qué había hecho mal, pero algo tenía que haber hecho para que los Dioses la castigaran tanto. <<Me portaré bien. Seré una buena dama, pero dejadme regresar a casa. Por favor…>>

Se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza y siguió llorando hasta que volvió a quedarse sin lágrimas y los ojos le escocieron. Permaneció bajo el árbol corazón mientras veía el Sol desplazarse por el cielo conforme avanzaba el día, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, recordando una infancia que no volvería nunca.


	5. Sandor

 

 

Otro hombre más se fue al suelo. Sandor estaba demasiado violento en el campo de entrenamiento. Se había pasado ahí todo el día desde que había comido en compañía del rey. Ahora que no era de la Guardia Real, tenía más libertad para hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Habían querido nombrarle Ser, pero él se había negado. No era uno de esos malditos caballeros. Aun así, todo el mundo le trataba y respetaba como tal.

Otro voluntario decidió enfrentarse al Perro y dio un paso al frente. Sandor estaba cansado, llevaba más de dos horas peleando, pero prefería estar cansado y no tener que pensar en lo que era ahora su vida. Mientras paraba golpes y lanzaba sus propias estocadas, no pudo evitar recordar la cara que había puesto el pajarito cuando se había encontrado con Joffrey y con él por los pasillos. Ni siquiera le había mirado. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera pero aun así…

Se sentía muy culpable. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por lo que había tenido que hacer y con el rey por obligarle a ello. Era normal que el pajarito no lo comprendiera, pero había estado forzado a acostarse con ella. Si no lo hubiese hecho, ¿quién sabe lo que el jodido Joffrey les hubiera mandado hacer y delante de todos? <<Tampoco hables como si no lo hubieses disfrutado.>> Por supuesto que lo había disfrutado, había fantaseado demasiadas veces con ella como para no disfrutarlo, pero eso sólo le hacía sentir peor.

Aprovechó ese brote de furia para lanzar una buena estocada a su contrincante que acabó cayendo de culo al barro. Sandor miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a algún otro voluntario pero nadie más se atrevía. Se habían dado cuenta de que ese día el Perro luchaba con una furia especial y decidieron no tentar a la suerte.

Envainó la espada y se limpió el sudor antes de volver a la habitación. Su pajarito no estaba allí, debía seguir rezando a sus Dioses para que le cayera un rayo que le dejara fulminado en el sitio. Suspiró pesadamente y pidió un baño. Quería al menos no oler a vaca cuando ella llegara. Las doncellas no tardaron en traer el agua y antes de que se marcharan, paró a una de ellas:

\- ¿Mi esposa hizo algún comentario sobre el desayuno? -le preguntó a la muchacha, que le miraba aterrorizada.

\- N-nos dio las g-gracias, m-mi señor. Le dij-jimos que había sido c-cosa v-vuestra y s-se quedó callada al saberlo. -consiguió decir la joven a trompicones.

La despachó enseguida con un gesto de la mano y se desnudó para meterse en su baño. Así que el pajarito sabía que había sido él el que había mandado el desayuno. Era un gesto torpe, un intento por compensarla que no serviría de nada, como bien sabía. Debería pensar en algo mejor. Algo para demostrarle que no quería ningún mal para ella, que podían seguir con esta farsa sin riesgo por su parte. Sandor nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta así que prefería ganarse su confianza con pequeños detalles.

Cuando acabó su baño, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a encargar una cena del gusto del pajarito. Quería darle una buena sorpresa y quizá hablar un poco. Sólo saber qué tal había sido su día y  contarle un poco del suyo. Ya que eran marido y mujer, podían hablar un poco. Pidió que pusieran en una bandeja algo de asado y pan, tampoco era un hombre de gustos exquisitos. La comida era comida, nada más.

Aunque había deseado beber vino durante todo el día, se había resistido. No quería que el pajarito le encontrara borracho otra vez. Además,no sabía si podría controlar sus impulsos mientras estuviera borracho. No quería tentar a la suerte.

Cuando subió con la bandeja al dormitorio, notó que algo había cambiado. La habitación estaba en penumbra y cuando miró hacia la cama vio que su esposa se encontraba dentro y que giraba la cara para que no tener que verle. Eso hizo que su ira explotara. Era su esposa. Se suponía que al menos podía cenar con él. No iba a pedirle que cumpliera su verdadera obligación, que era darle placer siempre que él quisiera, pero al menos quería verla en algún momento del día. Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa con un estruendo. No le importaba hacer ruido, sabía que estaba despierta.

\- Mañana quiero que cenemos juntos. Me da igual que quieras o no, lo harás.

Pensó en cenar solo, pero se le había quitado el hambre. Entendía que estuviera disgustada, pero él también merecía algo de respeto. Él tampoco había pedido esto. Se dio la vuelta, salió de la habitación y seguidamente del castillo. Ahora sí que quería vino. Quería beber y poder olvidarse de ella y de sus desplantes.

Su taberna favorita no estaba demasiado lejos, en el Lecho de Pulgas. La gente no era más que calaña en esa zona, pero el vino era de lo mejor y estaba a buen precio. Cuando llegó, el tabernero le saludó con un gesto de la mano y sólo con mirarle ya supo lo que necesitaba: vino hasta que casi no pudiera tenerse en pie.  

Cuando tuvo suficiente y apenas era capaz de recordar su nombre, volvió al castillo. Deambuló por los pasillos sin tener muy claro dónde estaba su habitación, recordando la cara de terror de su pajarito cuando le dijeron que iba a ser su esposa. Se tocó el hombro donde tenía la marca de sus dientes, testigo del dolor que le hizo pasar mientras se tomaba sus derechos como esposo.

Llegó a la habitación de puro milagro y cuando entró, escuchó cómo ella, aún en la cama, intentaba acallar sus llantos contra la almohada. Su corazón se le hizo un nudo. Ya era noche cerrada, debería estar durmiendo desde hacía tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a poder dormir sabiendo el futuro que le esperaba? Así no había quien durmiera. Notó cómo intentaba disimularlo aún más cuando percibió su presencia, pero él se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas y la camisa y poder dormir agusto. Seguro que ella se pensaba que quería volver a tocarla, pero no. No lo haría.

Puede que Sandor fuera horrible y que tuviera un genio demasiado exaltado, pero no era un mentiroso. Lo que le había dicho era verdad. No iba a volver a tocarla. Cuando estuvo preparado para dormir, se acostó junto a ella boca arriba y suspiró antes de intentar quedarse dormido. El alcohol y el cansancio del entrenamiento hicieron que se quedase dormido de inmediato.

Cuando salieron los primeros rayos del sol y despertó debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que había rodeado a su pajarito con un brazo mientras dormía.


	6. Sansa

 

 Sansa abrió lentamente los ojos cuando la luz de sus aposentos empezó a molestarle. Necesitó unos instantes para poder ubicarse un poco, así que se frotó los ojos delicadamente para alejar los últimos resquicios que le quedaban del sueño. Sin embargo, pronto se quedó paralizada cuando notó un peso muerto sobre su cintura: el Perro la había rodeado con uno de sus poderosos brazos.

 Contuvo el aliento y tragó saliva, asqueada. ¿Habían dormido así todo el tiempo? Se le revolvió el estómago, sin poder evitarlo. No quería su contacto. No quería que la mirase y mucho menos quería quedarse a solas con él después de lo que le hizo la otra noche.

 Inspiró hondo, con las pulsaciones aceleradas. Suponía que el Perro seguía durmiendo, así que apartó su brazo sin pensárselo dos veces. En ese momento le dio igual que fuera su marido: le daba asco. Se levantó de la cama sin comprobar si se había despertado y caminó hacia el tocador para poder lavarse un poco la cara. Cuando se sentó en la silla y se miró en el espejo descubrió a Clegane con los ojos abiertos, observándola con detenimiento. Esquivó rápidamente su mirada, poniendo su expresión más indiferente. Introdujo las manos en una pequeña vasija con agua y comenzó a asearse el rostro con mucha delicadeza.

–Soy un hombre y eres mi esposa. Te dije que no volvería a tomarte, pero cuando estoy dormido no puedo controlar dónde van mis manos. No hace falta que salgas huyendo como un pajarito asustado. –el Perro se removió en la cama y le dio la espalda, parecía ser que aún no había dormido suficiente–. Además, tampoco es que te haya tocado una teta. No te escandalices. Estoy seguro de que tu Septa habría aprobado mi conducta. –dijo riendo con esa voz áspera tan característica.– Estoy siendo como uno de esos estúpidos caballeros que tanto te gustan.

 Una vez dicho esto, bostezó sonoramente y se quedó quieto en la cama. Sansa le escuchó atentamente, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Siempre tenía que ser así de soez? Apretó los dientes y le miró por encima de su hombro. Le descubrió tumbado de espaldas. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería verse las caras.

 –Vos nunca seréis como uno de esos caballeros. –replicó, molesta.

 Se le había revuelto el estómago. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia uno de los baúles para escoger un vestido que ponerse, ignorándole por completo. Escuchó de nuevo su risa antes de que volviera a hablar:

 –Dale las gracias a tus dioses árbol de mi parte por eso, pajarito. Y será mejor que no olvides que esta noche cenas con tu marido, el no-caballero. Ahora márchate y déjame dormir de una maldita vez.

 Apretó los dientes al escuchar su comentario. Se trasladó a la habitación del baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Por mucho que el Perro dijera que no iba a volver a tocarla, Sansa no podía evitar sentir desconfianza. Inspiró hondo, se deshizo del vestido para dormir con rapidez y se puso uno limpio, notando las lágrimas emborronando su visión. No quería cenar con él. No quería hablar con él. Y no quería compartir cama con él. Cuando se hubo arreglado, volvió de nuevo a sus aposentos.

 Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuchó unos golpes al otro lado. Su marido todavía permanecía tumbado en la cama sin intención de levantarse, así que fue ella quien se apresuró a abrir. Contuvo el aliento cuando descubrió a ser Boros al otro lado, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

 –El rey Joffrey quiere verte. –su voz áspera llegó a sus oídos con crueldad.

 Sansa se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, asustada. Suponía que iba a ser víctima de una nueva humillación. Tragó saliva, notando las lágrimas amenazando con desbordar sus ojos. ¿Es que no se iba a cansar nunca de ella? ¿Cuándo la dejaría en paz?

 Fue entonces cuando notó al Perro a su lado de inmediato, con una de sus manos sobre su hombro, empujándola de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación. Miró a Boros con una sonrisa que reflejaba aires de superioridad antes de hablar.

 –Blount. Mi mujer no va a ir a ninguna parte, puedes decírselo al rey. Él me la entregó como esposa y me apetece follármela un par de veces antes de entrenar. Así se lucha mejor. Es algo que tú nunca podrás comprobar, ¿verdad? –dijo antes de echarse a reír–. Ahora fuera. Nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo. –Sansa no pudo evitar echarse a temblar cuando la rodeó con un brazo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

 En cuanto lo hizo, el Perro la soltó y volvió a caminar hacia la cama.

 –No quiero que vayas con él nunca, pajarito. Inventa algo, yo hablaré con él si es necesario, piensa una excusa, cualquiera, puedes ponerme a mí como motivo, pero no vayas a ver a Joffrey.  

 Sansa todavía temblaba cuando le escuchó decir todo aquello. Vio de reojo cómo su marido regresaba a la cama para tumbarse cuan largo era. Permaneció clavada en el sitio, todavía con ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a mantener la compostura.

 <<¿Y qué hago para no veros a vos?>>

 –Gra-Gracias… –logró decir.

 Tragó saliva y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. No tenía muy claro adónde quería ir. Aún no había desayunado, así que podría bajar a las cocinas a pedir algo para comer. Sin embargo, no tenía hambre. Notaba un nudo oprimiéndole el estómago después de lo que había pasado.

 <<Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo…>> Ya había demostrado en varias ocasiones que no estaba de acuerdo con la conducta de Joffrey. <<Y aún así te tomó en la noche de bodas.>>

Agitó la cabeza para olvidarse de todo aquello. No quería torturarse más. Caminó por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja todavía con el corazón encogido. Cuando dobló una esquina, Sansa chocó contra algo. Se apartó un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente, dolorida.

 –Disculpadme, mi señora. –escuchó una voz amable a su lado–. He sido un torpe. ¿Estáis bien?

 Sansa se fijó mejor en el hombre del que provenía la voz. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sorprendida. Frente a ella, un apuesto joven se inclinaba hacia ella para examinarle el rostro.

 –S-Sí… –logró decir, ruborizada. El cabello oscuro le caía lacio sobre los hombros, mientras unos ojos grises la escrutaban atentamente–. H-Ha sido culpa mía. Debí haberme fijado por dónde iba. L-Lo… Lo siento mucho, mi señor.

 –No digáis eso. –le alzó la barbilla con un par de dedos–. Sois preciosa, mi señora. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar?

 Sansa tragó saliva, sintiéndose muy incómoda. Le daba miedo que el Perro pudiera salir de sus aposentos y encontrársela allí hablando con un desconocido. Estaba convencida de que su reacción no sería buena. Inspiró hondo y comenzó a retroceder, un poco asustada al imaginarse dicha situación.

 –De-Debería irme… –se deshizo de su contacto y dio media vuelta antes de echar a correr por uno de los pasillos, asustada.

No conocía de nada a ese hombre, no debería de haber hablado con él. Aún así, había sido tan atento… Su marido nunca podría ser como él. Le acababa de conocer y ya había demostrado tener mucha más educación que su esposo.

 <<”Me apetece follármela un par de veces antes de entrenar”.>> Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar esas palabras tan vulgares. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al bosque de Dioses. Quería volver a pedirles perdón.

 Cuando llegó hasta el árbol corazón, se hizo un ovillo en la base de su tronco y permaneció allí prácticamente todo el día, inmóvil, en un estado de abstracción donde no había dolor ni sufrimiento.

 <<Este es el único sitio donde estoy a salvo…>> No estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, pero quería creer que así era. Permaneció allí durante horas, sin ni siquiera moverse para ir a comer. Cada día se alimentaba peor. Cuando llegó el atardecer, Sansa salió de su ensoñación y recordó algo de pronto:

 La cena. Clegane quería cenar con ella. El estómago le rugió debido al hambre, pero Sansa no quería regresar a sus aposentos. Aun así, se puso en pie y corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar cuanto antes. Era mejor que no le hiciera enfadar. Nunca le había pegado, pero no quería tentar a la suerte.


	7. Sandor

 

Sandor Clegane estaba sentado a la mesa, tamborileando los dedos en ella, inquieto. Frente a él había una suculenta cena: pollo asado con hierbas, pan, un poco de puré de patata como guarnición, vino, agua, algunas verduras cocidas… Todo estaba quedándose frío porque su esposa no se dignaba a aparecer.

 <<Después de lo que le has dicho esta mañana para hacer que el jodido Blount se largara no es para menos.>> pensó Sandor. Y era verdad, se había comportado como el bruto que era. Tampoco es que creyera que el pajarito le creía un gran hombre, alguien digno de ser su esposo pese a su inferior escala social. Ella le odiaba, igual que hacían todos. Lo que inquietaba a Sandor es que eso nunca le había importado, nunca hasta ahora.

 No pudo seguir con esos pensamientos ya que de repente su mujer entró por la puerta, bastante precipitada y con el pecho moviéndose de arriba a abajo, debido al esfuerzo. Parecía que había venido corriendo.

 –Sigues llegando tarde, pajarito. Da igual que corras o no. Siéntate. -dijo mientras servía un par de copas de vino.

 Sansa cerró la puerta tras de sí y permaneció con la cabeza gacha. Obedeció sin una palabra y se sentó frente a él, todavía con la respiración irregular. Estaba visiblemente asustada, así que Sandor intentó distraerla mientras servía la cena en uno de los platos que ofreció a su esposa. El Perro no era conocido por sus modales, ni en la mesa ni fuera de ella, pero quería intentar ser un poco más educado para su pequeña esposa.

 –¿Cómo ha ido tu día, pajarito? –preguntó, verdaderamente interesado. Después de la visita de Boros, su esposa se había quedado muy agitada.

 Sansa clavó la vista en el plato con la comida, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Eso no era una novedad. Las pocas veces que le había mirado había sido después de unos cuantos gritos por su parte. El pajarito no parecía estar muy dispuesto a hablar. Sandor vio cómo se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada. Apretó los puños, un poco furioso. <<Sólo quiero que hablemos un poco, ¿tanto le cuesta?>> Decidió no ponerse nervioso y conservar la calma. Apenas era una mujer y llevaba demasiado tiempo conviviendo en un ambiente hostil. Tendría que ser paciente, aunque tampoco era uno de sus puntos fuertes. En realidad, Sandor no consideraba que tuviese muchas virtudes, peleaba bien y era fiel. Eso era todo. Decidió volver a insistir, intentando que su voz no reflejara el enfado que amenazaba con salir.

 –Te he hecho una pregunta, pajarito. ¿Dónde has estado? Hasta que alguien se atreva a acabar con el maldito rey Joffrey, tenemos que aparentar ser marido y mujer. Los matrimonios cenan juntos porque después se van a la cama juntos. Sólo te haré cumplir con la primera parte.

 Vio cómo Sansa le escuchaba y se encogía todavía un poco más en la silla. Miraba el plato de la comida sin demasiado interés. Quizás no tuviera mucha hambre. <<O quizás tu cara le quita el apetito.>>, pensó Sandor. Era bastante probable que fuera lo segundo.

 –En el bosque de dioses. –respondió en un hilo de voz.

 El Perro asintió ante su escueta respuesta. Tampoco es que él fuera de grandes conversaciones. En realidad, él tampoco sabía qué decir. No quería asustarla diciéndole lo que de verdad pensaba: que los Dioses no existían, que no había nadie cuidando de ella desde el más allá o lo que sea que creyera. Era una idea ridícula, tan infantil como la de los caballeros con brillante armadura que salvan a las damas en apuros. Hasta el día de hoy, el único que había intentado ayudarla había sido él y distaba mucho de uno de los héroes de sus historias.

 Dado que no sabía cómo responder a eso, empezó a cenar a ver si eso le hacía reaccionar y comía ella también. Sandor no era estúpido y se había fijado. El pajarito había perdido mucho peso desde el día que llegó a la capital y todos sus planes se vieron frustrados. Su padre había sido un verdadero idiota por aceptar la propuesta del rey Robert. Ese era el problema de los hombres ambiciosos: siempre querían algo más. ¿Por qué no una hija reina? Eso sin duda incrementaría el renombre de su familia. Sus planes de grandeza le costaron la cabeza a él y arruinaron el futuro de su hija. Levantó la vista del plato para mirar a su pajarito, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar sólo que no se daba cuenta que tenía que prestar atención a alguien más, después de todo, había sido él quien le había pedido que cenaran juntos todas las noches.

 Sansa no probaba bocado y eso no le gustaba. Mantenía la vista fija en el plato, con las manos sobre su regazo, ni siquiera había bebido un poco de vino.

 –¿El pajarito ha cenado antes de venir con el perro que tiene por esposo? –se da cuenta de que está hablando de forma más dura de lo que pretendía y se maldice al momento–. Deberías comer. No es bueno acostarse con el estómago vacío.

 Fingiendo desinterés, Sandor siguió cenando. Aun así, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas de reojo para ver si reaccionaba a lo que él le decía.   

 –N-No. No he cenado. –se limitó a responder, sin alzar la vista hacia él.

 Para alivio de Sandor, Sansa cogió los cubiertos y jugó un rato con la comida antes de animarse a probar la cena sin mucho interés, masticando lentamente. Sin embargo, pronto pareció aburrirse.

 –M-Me… Me gustaría retirarme. –pidió permiso educadamente, siempre intentando protegerse en sus cortesías.

 Sandor sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le temía. Le tenía miedo por su cara, por nada más. Él nunca le había puesto una mano encima y había intentado protegerla en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo, eso no parecía importar. Sólo quería perderle de vista. Su mal genio empezó a aflorar de nuevo pero intentó dominarlo.

 –No. No hasta que la cena haya terminado.

 Era lo único que le había pedido: cenar con ella. Ni siquiera le estaba obligando a hablar, pero al parecer al pajarito todo esto le parecía demasiado. No se daba cuenta de los riesgos que estaba corriendo por ella. Estaba negándose al rey. Ese mismo día se había encontrado con Joffrey y él le había preguntado por Sansa. Sandor había conseguido esquivar el tema diciéndole lo mucho que lloraba y que se pasaba todo el día en la cama. Aun así, Joffrey parecía interesado en verla. Le había pedido que se la “prestara” de vez en cuando.

 Sandor podría haber aceptado, después de todo era su rey y el pajarito odiaba a los dos por igual, así que poco importaba.

 Sin embargo, había decidido plantarle cara. Había dicho que era su regalo por lo que hizo en la batalla y que no iba a compartirlo, ni siquiera con el rey. Lo dijo de una forma tan seria que Joffrey no se había atrevido a discutir. Sandor sabía que para el mocoso era casi una figura paterna. El rey Robert pasaba demasiado tiempo con putas y borracho como para cuidar de su hijo, así que el joven príncipe había buscado en Sandor lo que su padre no le ofrecía. Admiraba su capacidad para luchar, su descaro con todo el mundo y eso Clegane lo sabía. De vez en cuando se aprovechaba de ello y esa fue una de esas veces. Sabía que no dejaría de insistir, pero intentaría que Sandor no estuviera delante. Ahora sólo tenía que cuidar bien de su joven esposa para que no le pasara nada.

 Volvió la vista a ella y vio cómo Sansa permanecía inmóvil en la silla, sin cenar. Al parecer, quería desafiarle.

 –Os estaría muy agradecida si me dejaseis retirarme ahora… –insistió, sin alzar la vista del plato.

 –¿Tanto te cuesta esperar un momento, pajarito? ¿Acaso tu Septa no te enseñó que está mal levantarse antes de que todo el mundo haya acabado su cena? Quizás fue por eso por lo que perdió la cabeza. -dijo sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por el enfado.

 Nada estaba saliendo como él quería. Quería pasar un tiempo con ella y que dejara de temerle y estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

 –Anda, márchate. –él también tiró los cubiertos contra el plato, había perdido todo el apetito.

 No pudo evitar ver la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó su pajarito antes de levantarse de la silla con elegancia. Aún enfadada mantenía su clase y su compostura. Se retiró de la mesa en silencio, sin volverse a mirarle y recogió un vestido para dormir de uno de los baúles antes de esconderse en la habitación del baño y cerrar la puerta. Sandor pudo escuchar cómo la llave se movía en la cerradura. Estaba claro que no quería verle.

 Él se quedó en la mesa un poco más, viendo cómo la comida que le había hecho traer se quedaba fría ante sus ojos. Se frotó la cara pensando en lo mal que había salido todo. Suspiró antes de levantarse y ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir, aunque dudaba que pudiese hacerlo. Esa noche iba a ser una de las largas.


	8. Sansa

 

Sansa salió de la habitación del baño ya preparada para irse a dormir. Ignoró a su esposo y se introdujo entre las sábanas, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo de espaldas a él. Los aposentos quedaron a oscuras en cuanto su marido apagó los cirios. Inspiró hondo y tragó saliva, notándose el estómago prácticamente vacío. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a estar así? <<“Hasta que alguien se atreva a acabar con el maldito rey Joffrey, tenemos que aparentar ser marido y mujer.”>> Sus palabras resonaron dentro de ella, haciendo un eco siniestro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo.

Esa noche rezó de nuevo a los dioses. Sabía que en el bosque la escucharían mejor, pero no podía salir a esas horas de la noche. Rezó durante horas. Rezó porque su hermano consiguiera llegar a Desembarco con un enorme ejército de norteños. Apretó los dientes y esbozó una tímida sonrisa al imaginarse a Robb asesinando a Joffrey a sangre fría.

–Robb… –sin darse cuenta susurró su nombre, absorta en sus pensamientos.

En cuanto su hermano mayor derrotase a los Lannister, su matrimonio con el Perro quedaría anulado. Volvió a sonreír, soñando despierta con ese momento. Sí. Robb la rescataría. Robb conseguiría matar a Joffrey y llevarla de nuevo a Invernalia.

Cerró los ojos y siguió rezando por ese esperado momento. Los dioses tendrían que concedérselo. Tendrían que apiadarse de ella y darle un poco de felicidad de una vez por todas. Sus músculos se relajaron lentamente y Sansa acabó durmiéndose mientras disfrutaba de sus sueños ilusos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, bañando su piel y haciéndola aún más clara. Se frotó los ojos y retiró las sábanas. Su esposo no estaba en los aposentos, lo cual supuso un alivio. Verle recién levantado le resultaba muy desagradable.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su tocador. Se estaba aseando el rostro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sansa frunció el ceño y se volvió, extrañada.

–Adelante.

Una de las criadas entró con una bandeja enorme repleta de pan tostado, zumos de diferentes sabores, leche y quesos de distintas clases, así como también con diversas piezas de fruta. Sansa sonrió y alzó las cejas.

–¿E-Es para mí? –se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la mesa, donde la doncella había depositado la comida.

–Sí, mi señora. –agachó la cabeza–. Vuestro esposo lo encargó a las cocinas.

Sansa frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. Se dio la vuelta y regresó al tocador para seguir mirándose en el espejo.

–Llévatelo. –le pidió. Tenía mucha hambre, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar cualquier cosa que proviniera de él.

La criada permaneció clavada en el sitio unos instantes, desconcertada.

–P-Pero señora… –balbuceó–. V-Vuestro esposo se enterará…

Sansa tragó saliva y se volvió hacia ella, con una mirada tan gélida como el Norte del que provenía.

–Llévatelo. –insistió–. Que se entere. No me importa.

La criada obedeció de inmediato y salió de la habitación con tanta rapidez como pudo. Sansa se quedó observando la estela que dejó su fino vestido cuando ondeó en el aire al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sansa se quedó clavada en el sitio como una hermosa estatua de piedra, inmóvil y pensativa. <<¿Por qué quiere cenar conmigo?>> Su matrimonio no era un matrimonio convencional. Ni siquiera había sido por conveniencia. Joffrey se la había entregado como un obsequio por sus hazañas en batalla. Apretó los dientes. No le quería y no le querría nunca. Por muchas veces que la hubiera defendido frente a las torturas del rey, Sansa no podía perdonarle lo sucedido en la noche de bodas. Se llevó los brazos al pecho instintivamente, tratando de ocultarse de una mirada imaginaria a pesar de que llevaba puesto el vestido para dormir. La joven dama permaneció unos instantes allí de pie, paralizada, hasta que por fin agitó la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

Aprovechó para ponerse unas mudas limpias junto con un vestido azul celeste que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Se llevó una mano al estómago en cuanto este le rugió. Ver ese suculento desayuno le había abierto el apetito. Agitó la cabeza y regresó al tocador. Se cepilló el pelo hasta dejárselo bien brillante para después hacerse un recogido sencillo antes de salir de los aposentos.

Caminó con la cabeza alta y la vista fija en el horizonte, sin fijarse en la poca gente con la que se topaba. Salió de la Fortaleza Roja y anduvo por los Jardines Reales, en dirección al bosque de dioses. Se adentró entre los árboles, siguiendo los caminos empedrados hasta que algo la hizo detenerse: el apuesto joven con el que se tropezó el otro día estaba sentado a la sombra de un fresno, descansando con los ojos cerrados. Sansa parpadeó varias veces seguidas, ligeramente sorprendida. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando despegó los párpados y clavó la vista en ella, provocándole un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sansa apartó la mirada y reemprendió la marcha al bosque de dioses, ligeramente nerviosa por haber sido descubierta.

–Esperad, mi señora –la llamó. Sansa le ignoró, pero pronto notó como la sujetaban por el antebrazo. Cuando se volvió, descubrió una sonrisa perfecta sólo para ella–. Decidme vuestro nombre, hermosa dama. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar?

Sansa se ruborizó aún más y desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

–S-Soy lady Sansa. –se presentó, sintiéndose muy tímida–. Sansa de la casa Stark.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse. Abrió mucho los ojos grises e hizo una elegante reverencia frente a ella. La joven sonrió ampliamente.

–Me siento muy honrado de estar en vuestra presencia, lady Sansa. –se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón–. Siento mucho la pérdida de vuestro padre. Fue una verdadera lástima. –Hizo una pausa al ver la expresión entristecida de la muchacha–. Mi nombre es Eric Moss. Pertenezco a una casa menor y mucho menos importante que la vuestra, mi señora. Pero provengo del Norte. –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de manera encantadora.

Sansa se ruborizó todavía más. <<Del Norte…>> El joven había mencionado a su padre. Probablemente fuera vasallo de su familia. Probablemente estuviera apoyando a Robb. <<Tal vez…>> Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, esperanzada.

–El gusto es mío, mi señor. –el color grana de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso al confesar la verdad.

Sin embargo, pronto se sintió avergonzada cuando el estómago empezó a rugirle de nuevo, insistente. El joven escuchó los ruidos y dejó escapar una risa melodiosa.

–¿Acaso vuestro marido no os cuida como merecéis? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja hacia arriba–. Oí que Joffrey os obligó a casaros con el Perro, ¿es eso cierto?

Sansa desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, sintiéndose visiblemente incómoda.

–Sí, mi señor. Así es. Sandor Clegane es ahora mi esposo. –mencionó su nombre con repulsión, frunciendo el ceño–. Nunca me ha golpeado. –reconoció a regañadientes–. M-Me trata bien. M-Me hace feliz… –mintió.

Moss dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Ese monstruo no podría hacer feliz ni a su propia sombra. –comentó burlón.

Sansa sonrió con timidez, pero pronto se puso seria cuando su estómago reclamó atención de nuevo.

–L-Lo siento mucho, mi señor. –se disculpó, cada vez más avergonzada.

El joven cogió una de sus delicadas manos y tiró de Sansa hacia el árbol donde estaba sentado. La pequeña dama le siguió, un poco reticente. <<Debo ir a rezar por Robb…>>

–No tenéis que pedir perdón, mi señora. Vos no. –siguió tirando de ella, caminando a su lado con la elegancia propia de un noble–. Permitidme que os invite a almorzar, lady Sansa. No será un banquete digno de vos, pero al menos os permitirá llenar el estómago.

Sansa le miró desconcertada. Sin embargo, pronto sonrió cuando descubrió una cesta de mimbre a los pies del árbol. Moss sacó una fina manta del canasto y la extendió por el suelo. Observó a Sansa y la ayudó a sentarse, para después hacerlo él frente a ella. Sansa le dio las gracias por sus atenciones, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No pudo evitar morderse el labio cuando sacó varias piezas de fruta y un poco de queso de la cesta. El estómago volvió a rugirle, pero esperó pacientemente a que Eric terminase.

–Mucho me temo que no tengo copas donde servir la bebida. –se disculpó, avergonzado. Acto seguido sacó un pellejo de vino–. Si queréis beber, tendrá que ser a la antigua usanza.

Sansa rió con suavidad.

–Sois muy amable… –se quedó pensando en su posible título. ¿Lord? ¿Ser? El joven comprendió sus dudas.

–Ser Moss, si os place. –le tendió un trozo de queso que Sansa aceptó y comenzó a roer delicadamente.

<<Un caballero…>> Volvió a sonrojarse. <<Un caballero de verdad, como los de las historias. Educado, con buenos modales, atento y muy apuesto.>> Cuando Sansa se terminó el trozo de queso, Moss le entregó otro. La joven dama lo aceptó encantada. <<Su familia debe ser vasalla de la mía. Seguro. Estará ayudando a Robb.>>

Sansa siguió disfrutando de su compañía durante el resto de la mañana, olvidándose por completo del hombre que tenía por marido.


	9. Sandor

 

Sandor caminaba por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja ocioso y bastante aburrido. Había rechazado ser un Ser y ya no era miembro de la Guardia Real. No tenía que acompañar al rey a todos los sitios. Una parte de él se alegraba de ello, pero otra echaba de menos tener algo que hacer durante el día. Algo que no fuera pensar en lo mucho que seguía estropeando las cosas con el pajarito.

Había pensado que cenar con ella sería una buena idea, que ayudaría a que empezaran a llevarse mejor pero al final, el silencio de su esposa desató su ira y acabó gritando y recordándole cosas de su pasado que estaba seguro que quería olvidar.

Sandor apenas había dormido esa noche pero al levantarse decidió intentar recompensarla con un buen desayuno. Era consciente de que no era mucho pero no sabía qué más hacer. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Mucho. No tenía que perder la calma así con ella. No era más que una cría y él la había forzado en su noche de bodas. En el fondo ni siquiera podía considerarlo una noche de bodas. La obligaron a casarse con él y la muchacha accedió a ello para no perder la cabeza. Sin duda Joffrey se la habría cortado de haberse negado.

Andaba en esos pensamientos cuando una de las criadas de Sansa pasó frente a él. Bajó la vista e intentó escabullirse, pero Sandor la sujetó por el brazo.

–¿Cómo estaba mi mujer esta mañana? ¿Ha desayunado? –La criada le observó con terror en los ojos antes de volver a bajar la mirada y contestar.

–N-no, mi señor. Cuando supo que venía de vos se negó a probar bocado.

Sandor soltó a la doncella y dejó que saliera corriendo por el pasillo, temerosa de su posible reacción. Así que el pajarito había decidido ser rebelde con él… No podía culparla, bastante daño le había hecho ya. Era normal que no quisiera nada que viniera de él, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa que fuera mejor que un desayuno. <<Quizás un vestido o alguna joya. Esas son las cosas que le gustan a las jóvenes señoras, ¿no es así?>> Decidió aparcar esos pensamientos para otro momento y salió del castillo.

Sandor estuvo tentado de ir a buscarla. ¿Y por qué no? Era su esposa después de todo. Quizás si se preocupase más por lo que hacía y pusiese algo de interés en saber acerca de su cultura norteña, las cosas mejorarían entre ambos. Tampoco tenía claro por qué quería que las cosas entre ellos fuesen de otra manera, pero le había dado tantas vueltas sin encontrar respuesta que hace unos días decidió no volver a pensar en ello. Las cosas eran como eran y no había que dar tantos rodeos. Se preocupaba por la chiquilla, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía culpable y miserable a la vez. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de ponerle remedio.

Decidiendo que ir a buscarla era la mejor idea, Clegane empezó a seguir el camino que llevaba hacia el bosque de Dioses. Si estaba rezando, no sería difícil de encontrarla. Sólo había un arciano en el bosque, un árbol blanco y feo, tan feo como la cara que había tallada en su tronco. Algo había oído acerca de esos extraños Dioses. Se suponía que esas caras eran esculpidas por los niños del bosque, antes de los primeros hombres. Los Norteños decían que su sangre tenía mezcla de la sangre de esos niños y sus propiedades mágicas. No eran más que bobadas para Sandor. Él no creía ni en Dioses ni en árboles de hojas rojas que se dedicasen a escuchar a la gente y cumplir sus plegarias. La verdad era que de creer en eso, Sandor debería estar bastante asustado. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que lo primero por lo que andaba rezando el pajarito era por su muerte.

Avanzó por el camino, a buen ritmo. No tenía prisa pero el Perro no sabía caminar de otra manera. La verdad era que el bosque en sí tenía un halo de misterio que podría haber salido de cualquiera de las historias que tanto le gustan al pajarito. Cuando llegó al arciano, se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba su mujer? ¿Por qué no estaba rezando como decía siempre? Decidió esperar, quizás no hubiese llegado todavía, eso era todo.

Buscó un buen sitio oculto desde el camino que dejase al arciano completamente a la vista y se sentó a esperar. Pronto las horas transcurrieron y Sandor no la vio por ningún sitio. Empezó a inquietarse. ¿Y si el rey había dado con ella y había decidido cumplir sus amenazas? No, eso no era probable. Seguramente se hubiera enterado de sus intenciones. Estuvo tentado de volver al castillo en su busca. Después de todo, forzada o no, era su mujer y quería saber dónde se encontraba en cada momento. Como marido, tenía al menos ese derecho.

La noche cayó en el bosque de dioses y Sansa aún no había aparecido. Hecho una furia, volvió al castillo y a la habitación. Pidió la cena a las sirvientas, visiblemente cabreado y se sentó en una silla a esperarla. Si ahora no aparecía, tendría problemas. Le había ordenado expresamente que tenía que cenar con él cada noche.

Las criadas vinieron con la comida y la depositaron en la mesa mientras Sandor seguía esperando, cada vez más impaciente. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que aguardar mucho más antes de que su querida esposa entrase en los aposentos con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, que intentó disimular rápidamente cuando vio que la estaba mirando.

–El pajarito vuelve a llegar tarde. –dijo, intentando disimular la ira y el odio que sentía en ese momento. No le gustaban las mentiras así que esperaba que ella tuviera alguna explicación razonable para lo que había sucedido en el día de hoy–. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –preguntó mientras empezaba a servir los platos, esperando a que ella se sentase y le diera las explicaciones pertinentes.

Sandor vió cómo Sansa se quedaba clavada en el sitio, mirándose los pies. La muchacha tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

–H-He… –se acercó a la mesa, temerosa–. H-He estado… en el bosque de dioses, rezando. –se sentó en la silla y miró el plato humeante que había frente a ella.

En ese momento, Clegane notó cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle? Se creía mucho mejor que él y por eso pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando le viniese en gana. Estaba muy equivocada. Decidió contener su furia y aparentar tranquilidad. Empezó a comer, fingiendo estar distraído.

–Te avisé hace tiempo de que no sabías mentir. No has mejorado nada, pajarito. - en ese momento decidió mirarla a los ojos con algo de dureza–. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –Esta vez, Sandor se quedó esperando a que contestara, sin comer y mirándola fijamente.

El color desapareció de las mejillas del pajarito. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas y clavó la vista en el plato, incómoda bajo su atenta mirada. Inspiró hondo antes de hablar:

–H-He… estado ocupada… –contestó sin añadir nada más. Cogió los cubiertos y empezó a juguetear con la comida, sin probarla siquiera.

Sandor asintió y reanudó su cena. Podía haber estado ocupada, eso no era algo que el Perro dudase. Pero quería saber por qué su esposa estaba atareada y en qué. Primero le había dicho que había ido a rezar. Ocultaba algo y Sandor quería saber qué era.

–Tengo entendido que las damas de la corte, en especial las de grandes casas como la tuya –dijo con algo de sorna–, tienen muchas tareas de las que ocuparse cuando se casan. ¿Por qué me has mentido entonces? ¿Qué me estás escondiendo, niña? –él mismo se notaba cada vez más inquieto. Acabaría perdiendo el control de la situación como esto no acabase pronto.

Sansa no se atrevía a alzar la vista hacia él. Apretó los dientes y dejó los cubiertos en el plato, sin haber probado la cena.

–Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es asunto vuestro. –No le miró en ningún momento. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, dispuesta a levantarse y a salir de allí si la situación empeoraba, pero Sandor no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? Soy tu esposo, así lo ha dicho el rey por el que tanto rezas en tu bosque de árboles blancos. Esos que tanto caso te han hecho hasta hoy. Sé que estás esperando a que caiga fulminado por un rayo, pero no lo voy a hacer. Soy tu marido y tú no eres más que una estúpida. No dejo de protegerte de Joffrey. Todo lo que hago, lo hago para que estés a salvo y seguro que eres tan boba que lo estás estropeando todo a mis espaldas. –tira los cubiertos sobre el plato con violencia y se levanta, dando un puñetazo en la mesa y apoyándose en ella con las dos manos–. Dime qué has estado haciendo, pajarito. No lo voy a repetir más veces. Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres verme enfadado, pero como sigas por este camino, vas a lograrlo.

Sansa se quedó unos instantes paralizada, asustada por esa reacción tan violenta, que por otro lado era de esperar. Su arrebato de furia no podía traer nada bueno, pero al final Sandor no había podido evitarlo. Quería saber qué había hecho y ella no dejaba de mentirle. Vio cómo la joven Stark apretó los dientes y se levantó de la silla, con la calma que tanto le caracterizaba.

–Sois el perro del rey y nada de lo que hagáis podrá cambiar eso. –dijo, con frialdad–. He estado almorzando con un caballero norteño que ha sabido tratarme como de verdad merezco. –le dedicó una mirada cargada de repulsión–. No como vos.

Pensó que después de eso podría salir fácilmente de allí, pero Sandor, o el Perro del rey como a ella le gustaba llamarle, tenía otros planes en mente.

–¿Un caballero norteño? ¿QUIÉN? –exigió saber, alzando su voz y yendo deprisa hacia ella para sujetar su brazo–. ¿Crees que puedes ponerme en ridículo delante de toda la corte? ¿Qué crees que hará Joffrey si se entera de que te ves con otros hombres? Habrás herido mi orgullo y él te castigará. Ahora mismo sólo tengo que ir a contárselo para que vuelvan los golpes. –le dijo de forma dura y pretendiendo hacerle daño. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Estaba celoso. No lo habría reconocido nunca en voz alta, pero Sandor sabía qué era lo que sentía, aunque lo hubiese negado si se lo preguntaban.

Sansa parpadeó varias veces seguidas, visiblemente asustada. Intentó librarse de la mano que sujetaba su brazo, pero no pudo. Sandor era mucho más fuerte, sin embargo, parecía que el pajarito le había perdido el miedo. La damita de Invernalia inspiró hondo e hizo alarde de sus modales educados antes de hablar.

–Id a contárselo. –por primera vez se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos–. No me importa. Estáis en vuestro derecho.

Por un momento, Sandor estuvo tentado de hacerlo. Su mujer estaba haciendo todas esas cosas para que él sufriera, no le quedaba la menor duda. Él sólo intentaba hacerle la estancia más sencilla, pero nunca era suficiente. Quizás debiese dejar de intentarlo, hacer que volviera a lo de antes y que entonces, comparando, viese que lo que él le ofrecía no era tan malo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se asustó de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado algo así? ¿Tan cegado estaba por los celos que esos pensamientos se le habían pasado por la cabeza? La soltó deprisa, como si su piel le quemase. No podía seguir en la misma habitación que ella. De hecho, Sandor dudaba que pudiese seguir en el mismo castillo. No. Necesitaba salir, que le diera el aire y vino, mucho vino.

Sin decir una palabra más, abandonó la estancia en dirección a los establos. Cogería a su caballo, cabalgaría hasta el Lecho de Pulgas para buscar buen vino y quizás una mujer que le hiciese olvidarse de su desagradecida esposa y su constante odio hacia él. Por muy convencido que estuviera en ese momento, Sandor sabía que llegada la ocasión no podría hacerle eso a su pajarito. Puede que fuera un borracho, agresivo, de mal genio y cruel, pero lo que le diferenciaba de los caballeros que tanto odiaba era que Sandor Clegane era un hombre de palabra. Cuando se casó con Sansa Stark, había jurado protegerla y honrarla. En su noche de bodas, había tenido que faltar a su segundo juramento para cumplir con el primero, pero no volvería a romper ninguno de los dos nunca más. Ahora bien, más le valía al pajarito rezar a su árbol para que esta vez la escuchase, porque si Sandor encontraba a ese señor norteño al que tanto le gustaba andar con mujeres casadas, no tendría mucho más tiempo para seguir cortejándola.


	10. Sansa

 

Sansa apoyó la espalda contra la puerta en cuanto su marido abandonó los aposentos. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar, sin poder contenerse más. Ya está. Ya había sucedido. Le había hecho enfadar y estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias. ¿Por qué no se limitaba a ser la buena esposa que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera? La joven sabía perfectamente en qué consistía el matrimonio. Su madre y su septa ya le habían explicado lo que sucedía en el lecho conyugal, pero Sansa se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería. Todavía recordaba su noche de bodas notando una terrible repulsión. Lloró con más insistencia, sintiéndose terriblemente sucia y desdichada.

 Le había hecho perder la paciencia. El Perro le advirtió de las consecuencias, pero Sansa siguió tirando de la cuerda hasta que confesó que había pasado el día con ser Moss. Se quedó paralizada en el sitio, sin dejar de sollozar. ¿Y si le sucedía algo a su apuesto norteño? <<No. No sabe de quién se trata…>> Pero lo sabría. El Perro del rey acabaría enterándose, seguro. Tendría que ir a avisar a su caballero en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Si es que tenía ocasión…  Su esposo había abandonado los aposentos hecho una furia, seguramente en busca de Joffrey. Las repercusiones serían terribles cuando se enterase de que había ofendido a su leal perro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca?

 Sansa dejó la cena intacta y apagó los cirios de la habitación. Se metió entre las sábanas sin cambiarse de ropa y continuó derramando lágrimas, desconsolada. Era consciente de que su final podría estar demasiado cerca. Después de todas las veces que la había defendido del rey, ¿sería capaz de contarle que su mujer se había visto con otro hombre? <<Claro que sí, niña tonta. Le has herido donde más le duele: en el orgullo.>>

 Se abrazó a la almohada y hundió el rostro en ella, sin dejar de llorar. La joven siguió torturándose durante horas hasta que por fin escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio, con el corazón encogido. La luz del pasillo se filtró a través del vano haciendo que Sansa pudiera ver la enorme silueta de su esposo. Se quedó paralizada en la cama, rígida como una estatua de mármol. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y le vio tambalearse a oscuras mientras buscaba a tientas el lecho conyugal.

 Estaba borracho. Otra vez.

 –Por los Siete Infiernos. ¿Por qué está todo tan jodidamente oscuro?

 Sansa se hizo un ovillo en la cama, asustada. Su voz había sonado rasgada, un tanto espesa debido al alcohol ingerido. Se incorporó en sobre el colchón cuando escuchó un ruido seco, sobresaltada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se había golpeado contra algún mueble?

 –¡Joder con la mesa! -El ruido volvió a repetirse, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Parecía que su marido le había dado una patada al mueble–. Shhhh… Calla, perro. ¿No querrás despertar al pajarito?

 Sansa se sentó sobre el colchón, tapándose con las sábanas. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no se atrevió. Seguro que seguía muy enfadado con ella. Además, Sansa tampoco se preocupaba por él. Se lo merecía. Volvió a tumbarse y le dio la espalda, ignorándole por completo.

 Al cabo de unos instantes, notó cómo el colchón se hundía hacia el lado opuesto. Su marido había logrado encontrar la cama. Tragó saliva y se quedó muy quieta. Clegane pensaba que estaba dormida, así que procuró mantener la calma y fingir estar en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía uno de sus poderosos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, visiblemente nerviosa. Notaba su respiración en la nuca. El asco y la repulsión pudieron con ella y se removió inquieta, sin poder evitarlo.

 El Perro dejó escapar un gruñido, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente se había quedado dormido. Sansa tragó saliva y se secó las mejillas, todavía húmedas debido a las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Esperó largo rato sin moverse y cuando se aseguró de que su marido se había dormido profundamente, retiró su brazo con cuidado y se alejó de él. La forma tan posesiva que tenía de apretarla contra su torso le resultaba muy desagradable.

 Se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes más hasta que se atrevió a girarse hacia su esposo, temerosa. Le encontró resoplando entre la penumbra de la habitación, todavía demasiado cerca de ella. Apestaba a vino. Sansa inspiró hondo y se levantó. El Perro estaba tan inconsciente que no se habría enterado si hubiera habido una lucha con espadas dentro de sus aposentos.

Cuando la joven se puso en pie, recogió la manta que había sobre las sábanas y se fue con ella a la habitación del baño. Una vez allí cerró con llave y se hizo un ovillo dentro de la bañera, envolviéndose bien en la manta. Se quedó muy quieta, pensando en todo lo sucedido esa misma noche. Antes de que pudiera remediarlo estaba llorando otra vez. Se cubrió mejor con la tela y trató de dormir, sintiéndose a salvo encerrada en el cuarto de baño.

 Sansa despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor en el cuello. Se frotó los ojos sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, un poco aturdida. No obstante, cuando identificó el lugar recordó todo de pronto: la cena, la discusión, los lloros y el Perro borracho en la cama, abrazándola contra él. Se quitó rápidamente la manta de encima, se puso en pie con cuidado y salió de la bañera. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja sobre la madera tallada, esperando escuchar ruido al otro lado. No obstante, el dormitorio parecía tranquilo. Inspiró hondo y le dio la vuelta a la llave.

 Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió los aposentos iluminados por la luz del sol. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, lo cual facilitó la ventilación de la estancia. La joven salió despacio, temerosa. No obstante, estaba sola. Su marido había madrugado más que ella y se había marchado de allí, dejándole un nuevo desayuno sobre la mesa.

 Sansa se acercó despacio, con miedo a ser descubierta. Tenía mucha hambre, pero seguía sin querer nada de él. Estuvo tentada a dejar a un lado su orgullo y comérselo todo, pero desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se alejó de la tentación. Llamó a una de las criadas para que le prepara un baño caliente y cuando estuvo listo se limpió en silencio, encerrada en la habitación. Una vez estuvo lista, se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos y se arregló el pelo antes de salir del dormitorio.

 Caminó por la Fortaleza Roja con el corazón encogido, visiblemente preocupada. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo a ser Eric Moss, su apuesto caballero? Intentó no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero le resultó complicado. Tal vez el Perro había madrugado para ir a ver al rey y contarle lo sucedido. Empezaron a temblarle las manos. Tenía que encontrar al caballero y hablarle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sansa echó a correr, arremangándose los bajos del vestido para no pisárselo. Cuando salió de la Fortaleza Roja se dirigió a los jardines, esperando encontrarle allí. Para su sorpresa, el joven Moss estaba descansando bajo la sombra del mismo árbol que la vez anterior, con la cesta de mimbre justo al lado. Sansa se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él, visiblemente acalorada.

 –¿Qué sucede? –el joven se incorporó para sujetarla por los hombros, preocupado–. Contadme qué ocurre, hermosa dama.

 La joven volvía a estar al borde del llanto, pero parpadeó varias veces seguidas para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar su rostro.

 –E-Es el Perro. –confesó, asustada–. Anoche me presionó para que le contase dónde había estado durante el día. –desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con las mejillas encendidas, en una mezcla de rubor y pánico–. S-Se lo dije. L-Le dije que estuve con un caballero. –al ver que Moss abría mucho los ojos se apresuró a aclarar la situación–. N-No sabe que sois vos, pero temo que pueda enterarse. –Sansa clavó la vista en el suelo–. Temo por vos, ser.

 Eric le apretó el hombro con suavidad. Acto seguido, le alzó la barbilla con un par de dedos y le obligó a que le mirarse a los ojos. Sansa se quedó absorta en ellos, tan grises y oscuros... Le recordaron brevemente a los de alguien, pero no supo a quién.

 –No temáis por mí, lady Sansa. –dijo, inclinándose hacia ella–. Ese monstruo no me hará nada. –le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Sansa se estremeció, sonriendo como una tonta–. Y no permitiré que os haga daño a vos, bella dama. Nunca. Os lo juro.

 –Sois muy amable, ser. –los párpados de la joven aletearon varias veces seguidas, bailando al ritmo de sus pulsaciones–. Yo… N-No sé… No sé cómo agradecéroslo…

 El caballero negó con la cabeza.

 –No tenéis nada que agradecer. –hizo una pausa e inspiró hondo para coger aire–. He de confesar que llevo observándoos un tiempo, lady Sansa. –sonrió de manera amable–. Y puedo asegurar que desde el primer día que os vi, sentí que mi corazón os pertenecía.

 Sansa contuvo el aliento, notando los latidos descontrolados dentro de su pecho. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando…?

 –¿Q-Qué queréis decir, ser Moss? –la joven permanecía inmóvil junto a él, expectante.

 El caballero cogió una de sus delicadas manos y se la besó con dulzura.

 –Lady Sansa –guardó silencio unos instantes, creando más tensión de la que ya había–, os amo. –a la joven se le cortó la respiración. Estaba tan nerviosa que era capaz de escuchar sus propias palpitaciones y contarlas una a una. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró sus manos unidas y después regresó a sus ojos grises–. Desde el primer día, hermosa dama. No permitiré que esa bestia os dañe, os lo juro. Por mi honor de caballero prometo defender vuestra vida con mi espada, y sacrificarme si fuera necesario.

 Sansa tardó unos momentos en procesar la información y reaccionar como se esperaba de ella. Tragó saliva y sonrió con delicadeza.

 –Sois muy amable, ser. –dijo, ligeramente ruborizada–. Pero debo recordaros que estoy casada.

 Volvieron a entrarle ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía estar con quien ella quisiera? Toda su vida se había regido por imposiciones y normas de unos y otros, sin contar con su parecer. Estaba harta. No podía más.

 –Vuestro matrimonio no es ningún impedimento para mí, lady Sansa. –insistió el caballero–. Podremos mantener al margen a ese monstruo si es lo que de verdad deseáis. Además –añadió, con una sonrisa taimada–, todo en esta vida tiene solución.

 Sansa se quedó inmóvil, meditando sus palabras. No comprendía muy bien qué había querido decir. Sospechaba que tenía un doble sentido, pero su mente inocente no llegaba a descifrarlo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando? Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, un poco nerviosa. ¿Acaso importaba? Le acababa de confesar su amor y Sansa parecía tener la mente en otra parte, lejos de allí, con otra persona. Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

 –E-Está bien… –esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada–. N-No os preocupéis, ser. Seguro que el Perro no descubre que sois vos. –dijo esperanzada, intentando desviar un poco el tema de conversación.

 El caballero le devolvió la sonrisa.

 –Seguro que estáis hambrienta… –comentó–. Venga, lady Sansa; contadme la historia desde el principio. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. –acto seguido, comenzó a sacar el almuerzo de la cesta de mimbre.

 Sansa le observó un tanto nerviosa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre el regazo. Inspiró hondo y procedió a relatarle lo sucedido la noche anterior con todos los detalles que recordaba, notando cómo se le abría el apetito cuando Moss comenzó a ofrecerle comida. Su esposo nunca sería como él. No iba a cambiar nunca y después de la noche de bodas, Sansa no quería tenerle cerca.

 Mordisqueó un trozo de queso y siguió relatando la historia, un poco preocupada. Sin embargo, su nuevo caballero pronto logró hacer que se olvidara de Clegane con sonrisas perfectas y palabras hermosas. Sansa sonrió como una niña pequeña y disfrutó de su compañía durante el resto del día, sin darse cuenta que volvía a desobedecer a su marido.


	11. Sandor

 

Sandor acariciaba el morro de Extraño, disfrutando de la suavidad del pelaje de su corcel de guerra. Era su mejor amigo, su único amigo, y de vez en cuando le gustaba ir a verle a los establos. Pero esta vez no estaba ahí para visitar a su compañero de batallas. Estaba esperando a alguien y Sandor no era un hombre paciente.

Había pasado una semana desde que se enteró de que su esposa, su pajarito, pasaba las horas con otro hombre. No se había atrevido a preguntar si eran todos los días y si hacían algo además de hablar. El simple hecho de pensar que ella podía estar dejándose tocar por un atractivo caballero, le hacía perder los nervios.

Con el tiempo había llegado a aceptar qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba celoso. Sandor se había fijado en ella casi desde el primer momento que se encontraron en Invernalia. Era apenas una mujer, pero le había llamado la atención de todas formas. Nunca había pensado en  casarse ni tener una esposa, pero ahora que la tenía, aunque hubiese sido de manera obligada, quería que le respetara. Se estaba esforzando por ella, pero estaba seguro de que el pajarito no se daba cuenta de eso. Tampoco podía culparla después de lo que había pasado en su noche de bodas.

La relación con ella iba de mal en peor. Desde aquella noche en la que Sandor la había confrontado, apenas habían cruzado más de dos palabras seguidas. Él estaba lo suficientemente celoso como para no entablar conversación, -algo que por otro lado  nunca se le había dado bien- y ella tenía demasiado miedo y odio dentro de sí misma como para querer relacionarse con él. Así que pasaban las noches en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Sandor necesitaba saber quién era el hombre que le estaba robando el tiempo con su esposa. Sabía perfectamente que sería alguien joven, apuesto y galán, un hombre salido de una de sus historias de caballeros. Aunque Sandor había intentado una y mil veces que la joven Stark espabilara y viera que la vida no era de color de rosa, ella seguía viendo la realidad deformada, como la cara de su marido, y esperaba a que un apuesto caballero la salvara de ese sufrimiento.

El caballo relinchó justo en ese momento, haciendo que el antiguo perro del rey saliera de su ensimismamiento. Alguien venía. La puerta se abrió y un muchacho entró corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía y se detuvo frente a él, apoyando sus manos en las piernas mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Se había retrasado más de la cuenta, pero lo importante era que había llegado y Sandor esperaba que tuviera información que hiciese que la espera hubiera merecido la pena.

-¿La has encontrado? -sabía que mandar a un mozo de cuadras detrás de su esposa no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero a Sandor no se le había ocurrido un plan mejor así que ese tuvo que bastar.

-Sí, mi señor -el joven se irguió y extendió la mano para que Sandor le pagara lo acordado. Cuando la moneda de plata estuvo en su mano, empezó a hablar-. La seguí con mucho cuidado de que no me viera, como vos me dijisteis. Iba en dirección al bosque de Dioses pero en vez de adentrarse por el camino, lo hizo a través del mismo bosque. Eso me asombró así que decidí seguirla con distancia de por medio. Llegó a un claro y la vi con otro hombre, mi señor.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? -Preguntó Sandor, visiblemente nervioso. Era lo que no le había dejado dormir durante toda esta semana. Necesitaba saber el nombre.

-Eric Moss, mi señor -dijo el chico sin atisbo de duda-. Cuido de su caballo también. Es más dócil que Extraño, sin lugar a dudas. Si queréis saber mi opinión, su esposa no hace bien viéndose con ese hombre. Siempre anda fanfarroneando por aquí y se cree más importante de lo que en verdad es. No es más que un Norteño de una casa menor. No tiene que actuar todo el rato como si fuera el mismísimo rey. No me cae bien, mi señor.

Sandor se quedó escuchando al mozo con atención. Es cierto que él tampoco tenía un carácter muy afable, pero sabía que ese chico trabajaba bien. Si no, no le hubiese dejado a cargo de su caballo. El nombre Moss le sonaba, creía haberle visto alguna vez intentando lucirse en el campo de entrenamiento con un penoso resultado. Los caballeros pomposos nunca llegaban a nada en las batallas y si la memoria no le fallaba, este tal Moss estaba más verde que una acelga.

Le dio un par de palmadas a Extraño y se dirigió a la puerta sin decirle nada al mozo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo un momento.

-Como alguien se entere de esto, te sacaré las tripas, chaval. Sabes que cumplo lo que digo.

Escuchó las negativas del muchacho aunque no se quedó a que acabara de hablar. Tenía que saber más acerca de ese hombre, pero debía ser discreto. Ahora al menos sabía dónde buscar, sabía quién era el que le había robado el tiempo con su esposa. Le estaba humillando y le odiaba por ello. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de matarle, pero sabía que no podía. Su pajarito jamás le perdonaría y no quería ganarse su odio eterno.

Por un momento se planteó demostrarle que él podía ofrecerle más cosas, pero luego se dio cuenta de la idea tan estúpida que era. No era más que el hijo menor de una casa también menor. Ahí estaba igualado con su contrincante, pero Moss ganaba en todo lo demás. No estaba deforme, era joven y sabía tratarla mejor que él.

Quizás debería dejarse de tonterías y permitir que el pajarito fuese feliz con quien ella quisiera. Estaba claro que ella no había elegido todo esto, era normal que alguien más se cruzara en su camino. No había hecho más que sufrir desde que había llegado a Desembarco, merecía algo que le hiciera sonreír, como aquella noche en la que descubrió todo. Cuando había entrado a la habitación, sus labios estaban adornados con una sonrisa sincera. Nunca había sonreído así para él y Sandor sabía que nunca lo haría. Quizás fuese hora de que el pajarito volara en libertad. Nadie podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Si el rey se enterase, probablemente decidiera castigarla y eso no podía suceder.

Sin embargo, una parte de él, -bastante grande a decir verdad-, quería encontrarse con Moss una noche en algún pasillo oscuro y clavarle su cuchillo en la barriga, sentarse a su lado y quedarse mirando cómo se desangraba sin remedio. No podía culparle de nada, ¿quién no iba a fijarse en una mujercita así? Sin embargo el rey se la había regalado a él y era muy difícil quitarle un hueso a un perro enfadado.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de hacia dónde le llevaban sus pasos. Había salido del castillo y ya iba en dirección a la taberna en la que le gustaba beber. También había tomado una decisión: descubriría más cosas acerca del joven Moss antes de decidir qué hacer con él. Dudaba mucho que dejara que se quedase con la que era su esposa ante los Dioses que a su mujer tanto le gustaban, pero si tenía que encerrar a su pajarito en el dormitorio o no dejarla salir sin alguno de sus hombres, quería saber si lo estaba haciendo por su seguridad o por los celos que ardían en el interior de Sandor.


	12. Sansa

 

Sansa rio con suavidad mientras ocultaba sus labios tras una mano delicada. Ser Moss se aproximó más a ella y comenzó a recitarle un poema cerca del oído. La joven se ruborizó y dejó escapar otra risita nerviosa, embriagada por sus palabras dulces y su cálido aliento.

 Había pasado una semana desde la discusión que mantuvo con el Perro. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tensión que había sufrido durante esos días pronto se percató de que su esposo no le había contado nada al rey Joffrey. Por eso, durante ese tiempo había procurado no provocarle. Mantuvo un comportamiento educado y distante, tan frío como si ambos fueran dos desconocidos. Era más sabio no desatar su ira y no tentar de nuevo a la suerte. Tal vez la próxima vez cumpliera su promesa y avisase a Joffrey de sus aventuras diurnas con su caballero de brillante armadura.

 Sansa rio de nuevo cuando Eric le rozó la oreja con los labios.

 –Me hacéis cosquillas. –su risa melodiosa inundó el claro del bosque. El joven se unió a ella y dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

 –Por los antiguos Dioses, lady Sansa –exclamó, mirándola a los ojos–. Sois tan hermosa… No me canso de admirar vuestra belleza. No me siento digno de vos.

 Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, desconcertada.

 –No digáis eso –le pidió, con las mejillas de un delicado color rosado–. Claro que sois digno de mi compañía.

 Sansa le acarició la mano, en una clara muestra de atrevimiento.

 –Me honráis, hermosa dama –Eric se aproximó más a ella, acortando las distancias que les separaban. La joven se ruborizó aún más, pero no se apartó. Mantuvo la compostura todo lo que fue capaz–. Tenéis razón: el único que no es digno de vos es esa bestia que tenéis por marido –concluyó–. Él y el bastardo del rey.

 Sansa palideció. Le llevó una mano a los labios para que guardara silencio, aterrada. No debían hablar de esas cosas; era muy peligroso.

 –Sshh. Por favor, ser. Tened cuidado –le advirtió, visiblemente asustada–. Alguien podría oírnos.

 Sin embargo, el apuesto caballero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

 –No, lady Sansa –recogió su rostro entre las manos, sujetándola con increíble delicadeza–. Mientras yo esté aquí, no tenéis nada que temer.

 La joven sonrió como una tonta, cada vez más sonrojada.

 –Ser Moss, yo… –pero Eric besó sus labios antes de que siguiera hablando, interrumpiéndola. Cuando se separaron, Sansa estaba más colorada que en toda su vida. Le acababan de regalar el beso más dulce. Y había sido sólo para ella.

 –Estáis preciosa ahora mismo –ser Moss volvió a besarla, esta vez acariciándola levemente con la lengua. Sansa cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutando realmente de la situación. Sin embargo, cuando la magia terminó descubrió unos ojos grises mirándola fijamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartarse bruscamente–. ¿Qué os ocurre, mi señora? ¿Estáis bien?

 Sansa se llevó una mano al pecho. <<Creía…>> ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

 –Sí. No ha sido nada –se disculpó, avergonzada. Ése no era el comportamiento propio de una dama.

 –Mi señora, sé qué es aquello que tanto os perturba –ser Moss recogió una de sus finas manos entre las suyas y observó fijamente a la muchacha–. Es el Perro, lo sé. No temáis, dulce señora. No os hará nada, no lo permitiré.

 –Y-Ya… Y-Ya lo sé… –la joven intentó seguir hablando, pero Moss la interrumpió de nuevo.

 –Debemos librarnos de él.

 Sansa permaneció inmóvil, sin saber si había escuchado bien.

 –¿L-Librarnos de… él? –sus párpados aletearon, confundida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando? Lo sabía perfectamente, pero aquella posibilidad le parecía inverosímil y poco factible.

 –Así es, mi señora –le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras se aproximaba más a ella, haciendo que su cálido aliento la embriagara–. ¿No queréis ser libre? Os puedo sacar de aquí, de Desembarco. Os puedo llevar con vuestra madre y vuestro valeroso hermano Robb. ¿Es eso lo que queréis? Podría hacerlo, mi señora. Pero antes debemos librarnos de…

 –E-Esperad –Sansa cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cabeza un tanto embotada. Tenía que procesar demasiada información.

 El corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho. Ese apuesto caballero le ofrecía la posibilidad de escapar y reunirla de nuevo con su familia. Le ofrecía su libertad, regresar a Invernalia. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era lo que llevaba pidiendo a los Dioses desde que Joffrey ordenó ajusticiar a su padre. Y estaba ahí. La oportunidad la tenía justo enfrente, con unos hermosos ojos grises y la mano tendida hacia ella. Sólo tenía que aceptarla. Estirar los dedos y alcanzar su sueño.

 –E-Es demasiado arriesgado –concluyó, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima. Se la quitó rápidamente de la mejilla, avergonzada–. No podemos hacer eso.

 Moss le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar, mirándola enternecido. Retiró uno de sus mechones rojizos y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

 –Claro que podemos, lady Sansa –le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La joven escondió el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma perfumado–. Todas las bestias pueden caer, ¿creéis que él no? Es cuestión de encontrar el momento idóneo. –Enredó los dedos en su cabello y le acarició con cuidado–. Nos libraremos de él, os lo prometo. Y entonces podré llevaros con vuestra familia. Os llevaré a casa. Es eso lo que queréis, ¿verdad? Regresar a Invernalia.

 Antes de que pudiera remediarlo estaba llorando sobre su hombro, hipando como una niña pequeña. Asintió sin decir nada, sintiéndose muy miserable. ¿Matar a Sandor Clegane? Era una locura. Hasta ella misma lo sabía. No funcionaría. El Perro no era estúpido. Si Moss quería engañarle de alguna forma, lo tendría muy complicado. Sansa dudaba que pudiera lograrlo y desde luego sería imposible que le derrotase en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque no le había visto luchar, su caballero de brillante armadura no parecía capaz de conseguirlo. El Perro era demasiado bueno con la espada y sus aptitudes físicas estaban a la vista de todos.

 –¿C-Cómo...? ¿Cómo vais a lograrlo? –salió de su cuello para mirarle con los ojos irritados debido a las lágrimas derramadas–. N-No podréis hacerlo. Es muy peligroso.

 Sansa se mostraba reticente. ¿De verdad quería al Perro muerto? <<Me mancilló.>> Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose sucia de nuevo. <<Cumplió con su deber como esposo en la noche de bodas y prometió no volver a tocarte, niña.>> La voz de su septa sonó lejana en su cabeza, como un eco difuso. <<Te protegió del rey Joffrey y jamás participó en las atrocidades que les ordenaba hacer a sus otros guardias contigo.>> Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para que dejase de temblar, sintiéndose muy confusa. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

 –Os necesito a vos, bella dama –sus palabras le hicieron volver a la realidad, haciéndola palidecer–. Os necesito del mismo modo que vos me necesitáis a mí para salir de la ciudad y regresar a casa. Podemos lograrlo, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos.

 Sansa negó con la cabeza. Era todo un disparate. ¿Qué querían decir sus palabras? ¿Quería hacerla cómplice de un asesinato?

 –E-Es mi esposo…

 Su mirada gris se endureció de pronto.

 –Es un monstruo, lo sabéis tan bien como yo –su voz sonó afilada como la hoja de una espada–. ¿Creéis que Clegane os dejará regresar con vuestra familia? Sois su mujer y apuesto a que también sois su más preciada posesión. ¿Creéis que dejará iros así como así? No, hermosa dama. Despertad. Jamás lo permitirá. Pasaréis vuestra vida atada a él, en Desembarco. Prometió que no volvería a tocaros pero, ¿mantendrá su palabra cuando los años transcurran? Decidme, lady Sansa. ¿Creéis que estará toda una vida sin intentar poneros la mano encima de nuevo? Sois una tentación demasiado grande, creedme. –le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, retirando la humedad salada de su piel–. Ese monstruo os mantendrá enjaulada, pero yo os estoy ofreciendo la libertad –esbozó una media sonrisa que a Sansa se le antojó un tanto extraña–. ¿Hacia qué lado se inclina vuestra balanza?


	13. Sandor

 

Sandor paseaba nervioso por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja. Había pasado un mes desde que descubriera quién era el amante de su esposa y todavía no había nada lo suficientemente importante como para convencerla de que no le convenía. Había seguido un par de noches al tal Eric Moss a la taberna. Tal y como dijo el mozo de cuadras, era un jodido arrogante. No dejó de beber, al igual que no dejó de intentar conquistar a cada mujer bonita que pasaba por delante. Sin embargo, Sandor sabía que no podía usar eso en su favor. Sansa jamás le creería en algo así, por lo que debía encontrar otra cosa.

Tenía que hacerlo, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y estaba seguro de que mientras él daba vueltas intentando que se le ocurriera algo, su pajarito estaba avanzando en su relación con el maldito Moss mientras la distancia que tenía con su propio esposo se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Hacía tiempo que no sabía qué camino estaban llevando sus pasos pero se detuvo al ver algo que le llamó la atención. <<Por fin.>> pensó Sandor, aunque la imagen ante sus ojos le hizo fruncir el ceño. En mitad del pasillo, Moss y Tywin hablaban de forma sospechosa. Parecían hacerlo en voz baja, como si no quisieran ser escuchados. Algo que captó entre esos susurros hizo que se le helara la sangre: “Stark”. ¿Estaban hablando de su pajarito? No podía ser de otra manera. Sandor siguió adelante como si nada, intentando hacer que no había visto ni oído nada. Cuando pasó frente a ellos, Lord Tywin le saludó amablemente y Sandor no pudo evitar dedicar una mirada de odio al tal Moss. No le gustaba lo que había descubierto y su pajarito tendría que saberlo. Debería ser inteligente y hacer que Sansa consiguiera creerle, aunque lo tendría difícil.

¿Por qué Tywin Lannister iba a hacer que Moss y la joven Stark tuvieran un romance clandestino? Quizás pretendían buscar una excusa para romper su matrimonio. La infidelidad era algo que justificaría una posible anulación matrimonial y estaba claro que Joffrey le había entregado al pajarito en un impulso que hizo que el resto de su familia no pudiese impedirlo. Querían quitarle a su pajarito. Querían quitarle a su esposa. Tenía que hablar con Sansa, no podía permitirlo.

Seguro que en un principio su mujer no ponía ningún reparo a la anulación. Pero, ¿y si acababa con alguien peor que él? <<Hay pocos peor que tú, se cuentan con los dedos de una mano.>>, le dijo una vocecilla en su mente. ¿Y si acababa con Gregor? La mera idea hizo que su estómago se revolviera con fuerza. Las dos mujeres anteriores de su hermano habían muerto en extraños accidentes. No. No podía dejar que eso le sucediera al pajarito. Ella merecía a alguien bueno, que supiera cuidar de ella y la valorase como se merecía. <<¿Alguien como tú, perro?>> Sandor ignoró sus propios pensamientos y volvió a paso rápido hacia la habitación. Se lo diría esa misma noche, a la hora de la cena. Tenía que hacerlo, era la única opción que le quedaba de aferrarse a ella.

Una parte de él le decía que estaría mejor sin ella. Después de todo, no hablaban siquiera, ¿por qué no estar solo entonces? Hacía tiempo que había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba notar su presencia en la cama mientras dormía a su lado. De vez en cuando la miraba en la oscuridad de la habitación, cuando sabía que ella dormía. En esos momentos, estaba tranquila y casi parecía feliz. Sandor podía imaginar que era él quien hacía que sonriera en sueños y precisamente por esos momentos, quería conservarla a su lado.

También hubo noches en las que la había escuchado llorar. Nunca había sabido qué hacer para que dejara de hacerlo. Sabía que demostrar que se había dado cuenta de su estado sólo empeoraría las cosas así que se limitaba a escucharla en silencio, deseando que nunca hubiese venido a Desembarco, que nunca se hubiese enamorado de Joffrey y queriendo, en parte, que hubiera sido más como su hermana pequeña; que desapareció el día de la muerte de su padre. Sansa Stark estaba sola. Sandor se había sentido solo muchas veces, se sentía solo en esos momentos, pero ahora la tenía a ella. Tenía que luchar por ella y protegerla y era lo que pensaba hacer.

Sandor seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando las sirvientas trajeron la cena y la colocaron en la mesa. Cuando al fin su pajarito entró en la habitación, el Perro no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto de cómo contárselo. Ella pasó en silencio, como siempre, se sentó frente a él y empezó a comer con sus característicos modales de dama.

Su esposo se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que se armó de valor. En ninguna guerra había estado tan nervioso como ahora. Sandor estaba hecho para las batallas, no para discutir con las mujeres.

–Pajarito, creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

Sansa alzó la vista hacia él, pero no le miró a los ojos. Volvió a clavarla en el plato y siguió cenando como si nada, en silencio. Sandor cogió aire, preparándose para lo que le esperaba y habló sin haber probado bocado todavía.

–He estado vigilando a tu amigo, ese tal Moss… No es quien dice ser. Le he visto hablando con Lord Tywin. No es trigo limpio, pajarito. –se reserva la palabra que ha oído para más adelante. Sabe que con eso no le creerá, pero tiene que intentarlo.

Su esposa dejó de cenar durante unos instantes, parpadeando varias veces seguidas. Parecía desconcertada, pero cuando alzó la vista hacia él la consternación poblaba su rostro.

–Creía que no os gustaban los mentirosos –replicó con frialdad–. No entiendo por qué tratáis de engañarme, pero no os va a funcionar: ser Moss es un hombre respetable, que nada tiene que ver con los Lannister.

–Yo no soy ningún mentiroso, pajarito –dijo tratando de mantener la calma–. Le he visto esta misma mañana. Hablaban en los pasillos de la fortaleza, el viejo león y ese gilipollas al que tú llamas ser Moss –no había podido evitar decirlo–. Traman algo, oí el apellido “Stark” en la conversación. Los Lannister están detrás de todo esto, buscan un motivo para anular el matrimonio que Joffrey concertó en un impulso de niño malcriado.

Un atisbo de duda recorrió el rostro de la joven. Por un momento Sandor pensó que iba a creerle, pero sus últimas palabras parecieron devolverle a la realidad.

–¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? –murmuró en voz baja, para que él no pudiera escucharla. Sin embargo, el oído del Perro era muy fino y la entendió perfectamente.

–Está claro que quieres deshacerte de mí cuanto antes, de eso no hay duda –notó cómo su estómago se encogía ante la idea–. Pero no te das cuenta de que puedes acabar en manos de alguien peor. ¿Crees acaso que te dejarán casarte con quien quieras? Cuando te alejes de mí, Joffrey podrá volver a acercarse cuando quiera –dijo intentando que entrara en razón. En verdad era cierto eso que le respondió aquella vez: él era lo único que se interponía entre ella y el rey.

Sansa dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y permaneció callada durante unos instantes, meditando sus palabras. Al menos parecía reflexionar lo que le estaba diciendo. El pajarito había aprendido a desconfiar de la gente y eso sólo podía hacerle bien.

–Dudo que haya alguien peor que vos –no le miró a la cara, pero su voz sonó fría como el hielo del Norte que corría por sus venas–. Ni siquiera Joffrey. Espero que tengáis razón y lord Tywin y ser Moss planeen anular nuestro matrimonio.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ¿Acaso crees que te casarás con él? ¡Es un farsante! –no podía creer que su pajarito fuera tan ilusa. ¿No había aprendido nada en su tiempo aquí?–. Te entregarán a alguien de su propia familia. ¿Qué te parecería casarte con el enano? Creo poder decir que es la única persona de los Siete Reinos que es más fea que yo –Sandor apenas podía creer que le pareciera peor que Joffrey. Él nunca le había puesto la mano encima, intentaba protegerla. ¿Tan ciega estaba?

Su esposa hizo un gesto de repulsión, pero pronto volvió a adoptar su característica expresión hierática.

–Incluso lord Tyrion me trataría mejor que vos –replicó, paciente–. Estoy segura que sería capaz de respetar mis deseos –Esas palabras hicieron que Sandor fuera perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

–¿Y cuáles son esos deseos? Eres MÍ esposa. ¿Acaso crees que me gusta saber que estás por ahí con cualquier otro? Puede que hasta hace nada fuera el perro del rey, pero tengo honor y orgullo y tú lo estás pisoteando. Podría encerrarte en esta habitación y hacer que nunca más vieses la luz del Sol y sin embargo mírate. ¿Tan malo crees que soy? –su respiración se iba acelerando por momentos. Pronto perdería el control, aunque deseaba no tener que hacerlo.

La joven inspiró hondo y tragó saliva, visiblemente nerviosa.

–Hubiera preferido que no me tocaseis nunca –masculló, sin alzar la vista del plato. Acto seguido se puso en pie con la elegancia que tanto le caracterizaba–. Un hombre con honor me hubiera defendido de las humillaciones de Joffrey –su voz se tornó dura como el acero–. Si hubierais sido más hombre no habríais consentido nuestro matrimonio. Y mucho menos os habríais aprovechado de mí después del banquete.

Había dado justo en el punto que más le dolía. Sandor se había arrepentido de ese momento noche tras noche pero, ¿qué opciones había tenido? Se levanta también y da un fuerte golpe en la mesa con ambos puños.

–¿Preferirías que nuestras cabezas adornaran el Campo de Picas? ¡Te salvé la vida con eso y también me la salvé a mí mismo! ¿Crees que yo elegí la boda? ¿Acaso crees que quería a una niña tonta como tú por esposa?  –Sandor era consciente de que estaba reaccionando como un verdadero perro, se sentía atacado y sólo sabía defenderse contraatacando. Estaba mintiendo y la estaba alejando aún más de él, pero se sentía muy cansado–. Joffrey te entregó a mí. Mis derechos como esposo me permitían tomarte todas las veces que quisiera y sin embargo decidí no hacerlo. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí tener a una mujer tan bonita tan cerca y saber que no debo tocarla?

Sansa parpadeó varias veces seguidas, asustada por su mal genio. Inspiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta sin decir nada, dispuesta a salir de allí.

–Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes que a vos. –protestó, antes de alcanzar el pomo con la punta de los dedos.

Sandor no le dejó hacer más que eso. En dos largas zancadas estaba a su lado, golpeando la puerta con la palma de la mano e impidiendo que se marchara a ningún sitio. Cuando miró su rostro, vio cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

–He aguantado demasiado. ¡DEMASIADO! –gritó, hecho una furia–. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Nunca más. Te quedarás aquí. Las doncellas te custodiarán cuando yo no esté. No voy a ser el hazmerreír de la Fortaleza. –Sandor agarró su brazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño pese a la tensión que estaban viviendo. Tiró de ella hacia dentro, cansado de todo eso. Cada vez que hablaban, acababan discutiendo. Día tras día y noche tras noche. Todo hombre tenía un límite y el Perro había traspasado el suyo.

Sansa forcejeó para tratar de librarse de él, llorando desconsolada.

–¡No podéis hacer eso! –protestó entre sollozos–. ¡Soltadme! ¡Me estáis haciendo daño! –intentó inútilmente que dejase de sujetarla, pero no lo consiguió–. Ser Moss tenía razón: ¡sois un monstruo! ¡Estaríais mejor muerto!

Sandor la miró incrédulo. Sus palabras le habían hecho daño y daño de verdad. Aguantó el golpe como pudo y mantuvo la compostura aunque su voz ahora sonaba algo más débil.

–Me da igual lo que diga esa sabandija lameculos de leones. No vas a ir a verle y lo estoy haciendo por tu bien –sabía que era una verdad a medias, ya que tenía que reconocer que quería a la joven Stark únicamente para él y verla casada con otro sería un gran golpe–. Eres mi esposa y voy a empezar a comportarme como tu marido. Eres mía y de nadie más. –dijo de forma posesiva.

Sansa se llevó una mano a los labios, sin dejar de hipar. Tenía el rostro congestionado y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas amargas. Hizo un último esfuerzo por librarse de su agarre, pero de nuevo no lo consiguió.

–Eso es mentira –protestó, con la voz rota por un sollozo–. Ser Moss me hizo suya hace varios días –le tembló un poco la voz, pero trató de recomponerse y mirar a Sandor a los ojos–. Y fue un caballero de verdad, como los de las historias. De vos jamás podría decir lo mismo.

Sandor volvió la vista hacia ella de inmediato. ¿Acababa de confesar que le había sido infiel con ese maldito papanatas? Su mente se llenó de imágenes del absurdo caballero recorriendo el cuerpo de su pajarito con sus manos y con sus labios. Por un momento creyó que perdería el equilibrio y caería al suelo, pero se mantuvo firme. Si la voz de antes era débil, esta apenas es un susurro.

–¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Acaso crees que te quiere? –en cualquier otra situación Sandor se habría echado a reír, pero con esta nueva información no tenía fuerzas para ello.

No dudaba que cualquier hombre un poco listo pudiera enamorarse de su pajarito, pero había visto la clase de calaña que era ese tipo. Le había visto coquetear en las tabernas con todas las mujeres que podía y había sido tan imbécil de ni siquiera darse cuenta de que una sombra tan grande como Sandor Clegane le espiaba desde la mesa más alejada. Era un necio pero aun así había hecho que su esposa le diera lo que a él le había negado todo este tiempo. <<Deberías dejar de llamarla “tu esposa”, perro. Ya no es nada tuyo.>>

Sansa escondió el rostro entre las manos un momento, pero pronto se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió para mirarle con fiereza.

–Apuesto a que me quiere más que vos –replicó, librándose por fin de su mano férrea–. Deberíais darle las gracias a Joffrey –se alejó de él varios pasos y le miró con odio–. Soy la única esposa que tendréis jamás. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría casarse con vos y mucho menos se dejaría tocar por esas manos manchadas de sangre. Sois repulsivo. –concluyó, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta.

Las palabras de la que hacía unos momentos consideraba su pajarito le habían hecho más daño que las quemaduras que su propio hermano le había causado hace ya tanto tiempo. Sandor siempre le había dicho que no mintiera, que le dijera la verdad y ahora ella había dicho lo que ambos sabían. Era cierto. Era un monstruo y nadie jamás le podría mirar con otros ojos. Aun así, la protegería. Era lo que llevaba haciendo todo este tiempo y no iba a parar ahora. Fue hacia la puerta antes que ella y la cerró con la llave que descansaba en la cerradura, para después guardársela en el bolsillo. No dijo nada. Ya no hacía falta añadir nada más. Se lo habían dicho todo.  

Sin dignarse a mirarla siquiera, Sandor entró al cuarto del baño y cerró la puerta tras él, echando el cerrojo. Se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta y permitió que tan solo un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.


	14. Sansa

 

A pesar de que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a provocarle, Sansa Stark había desatado la furia de su marido y lo había pagado muy caro. Los días habían transcurrido terriblemente tediosos desde la última discusión, sin poder salir de sus aposentos.

Inspiró hondo y se dio la vuelta en la cama, con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Adoptó una posición fetal y permaneció inmóvil sobre el colchón.

Su esposo había insistido en que ser Moss no era de fiar, pero no podía creerle. Su caballero de brillante armadura era todo modales y educación, nada que ver con el esperpento de Clegane. ¿Cómo iba a estar utilizándola? Eric le había asegurado que la amaba. Los besos eran reales y sus atenciones también. ¿Acaso era todo fingido? Sansa se negaba a aceptarlo. Ser Moss le había prometido la libertad, pero Sansa había sido tan estúpida que se había metido en la jaula ella sola.

<<Mi caballero…>> Sansa contuvo las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban a duras penas. Había llorado tanto los últimos días que sus ojos se habían secado. ¿La estaría esperando? Era algo que Sansa no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez. <<Seguro que visita nuestro lugar secreto todos los días con la esperanza de verme aparecer.>> Se mordió un labio tembloroso, tapándose mejor con las sábanas.

Estaba harta de su cautiverio. Sandor Clegane había cumplido su palabra: no la había dejado ver la luz del Sol más que a través de la ventana. Los primeros días la joven había llorado suplicándole que le permitiera salir para ver una última vez a su apuesto caballero y poder explicárselo todo, pero el Perro se había negado sin dar su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo de cautiverio aumentaba, la paciencia de la joven Stark decrecía. Cada noche transcurrida le hacía ponerse más y más nerviosa. Tenía que hablar con Eric. Necesitaba explicárselo todo, por lo que su desesperación le hizo intentar escapar varias veces sin éxito alguno. Al principio lo intentó con las criadas que la atendían durante el día. En más de una ocasión logró salir corriendo por la puerta, pero su torpeza natural le impedía llegar demasiado lejos. Además, las doncellas pronto intuían sus intenciones y la atrapaban mucho antes de que ella intentase nada. También trató de engañarlas para que la dejasen sola en sus aposentos, pero cuando lo hacían siempre cerraban la puerta con llave para que no pudiera escaparse.

Por esa misma razón cada día que transcurría sin poder ver a su amado le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez si de verdad la estaría esperando y cuánto tiempo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. <<Seguro que sabe que estoy cautiva. Pronto vendrá a rescatarme.>> Pero los días seguían sucediéndose sin ninguna noticia de ser Moss.

Al final, su desesperación la llevó a intentar escaparse del propio Clegane. Sólo se reunía con ella a la hora de dormir. Ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer durante las cenas. Sansa era consciente de que le había dicho cosas horribles que realmente no pensaba, pero él era el único que se interponía entre ella y su hermoso caballero norteño. Era el único impedimento que tenía para ser feliz. La ira y la rabia que había sentido durante la última discusión la habían hecho perder los nervios y dedicarle palabras más duras de lo que había pretendido. <<A pesar de su mal genio no es peor que Joffrey. El Perro no me castiga con golpes. Ni siquiera después de todo lo que le dije.>>

Y sin embargo intentó escapar de él en varias ocasiones. La joven aprovechaba las noches que llegaba borracho para intentar salir por la puerta en el momento que él entraba en los aposentos, pero ni siquiera estando ebrio tenía posibilidad alguna contra él. “¡Dejadme salir!”, gritaba. Pero su esposo la sujetaba fuertemente por el codo mientras ella forcejeaba y pataleaba como una niña pequeña, intentando librarse de su agarre. Una noche llegó a golpearle el torso con los puños cerrados, pero el Perro apenas se inmutó.

–Estate quieta, niña. –gruñía, con la voz pastosa por el vino.

Pero Sansa seguía resistiéndose hasta que su marido la rodeaba con los brazos y la inmovilizaba contra él, bufando por su desobediencia. Clegane la apretaba con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello con tanta ansia que Sansa llegó a pensar que volvería a tomarla una de esas noches de borrachera.<<Ya no me llama “pajarito”.>> La joven terminaba llorando desconsolada dejándose arrastrar hasta la cama, donde acababa hecha un ovillo sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

No obstante, Sansa no dejó de intentarlo. Si no podía escaparse cuando entraba en la habitación, tendría que hacerlo mientras dormía profundamente. La joven se había sentido aliviada al ver que ya no la rodeaba con un brazo, tal y como solía hacer todas las noches, por lo que pensó que tal vez eso le daría alguna oportunidad. Pero al parecer el sueño de Clegane siempre era ligero. La primera vez que Sansa intentó levantarse, su esposo despertó enseguida y la atrapó antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. A partir de ese momento, el Perro se buscó un cordón para cerrar la puerta con llave y colgársela del cuello. Al parecer, quería demostrar lo que le había dicho la noche de la discusión: <<“Eres mía y de nadie más.”>> Sin embargo, la joven dama se negaba a aceptar eso. <<Estás casada con él, niña.>> Le reprendió la voz de su septa. <<Le perteneces, igual que él te pertenece a ti.>>

Los días transcurrieron y Sansa acabó dándose por vencida. Se resignó. Era inútil. Había intentado escapar de todas las formas posibles y no le había servido de nada. Había estado tentada a pedirle perdón a su marido por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo durante la discusión, pero tenía demasiado orgullo y sospechaba que seguiría sin dejarla salir de todas formas, así que nunca lo hizo. <<¿Hasta cuándo me tendrá aquí encerrada?>> Era la pregunta que nunca dejaba de hacerse: “¿Hasta cuándo?” Pero cada vez que se la formulaba, el Perro nunca le contestaba. Si ya era poco hablador, después de la última cena que compartieron juntos no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Tan enfadado estaba? Sansa dudaba que alguien como él pudiera tener sentimientos, pero al parecer la joven había sido la única persona que había conseguido hacerle daño de verdad.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, la niña Stark acabó sintiéndose culpable. <<Una dama jamás habría dicho todo aquello.>> Había sido cruel y cada día que transcurría se sentía más miserable. Las ganas de ver a su caballero fueron remitiendo con el tiempo, pues su mente no dejaba de recordar la escena tan tensa que vivieron hace varias semanas. <<“¡sois un monstruo! ¡Estaríais mejor muerto!”>> Sansa se estremeció. <<“Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría casarse con vos y mucho menos se dejaría tocar por esas manos manchadas de sangre. Sois repulsivo.”>> Ni siquiera después de todo aquello Sandor Clegane había osado golpearla. Su mal genio había derivado a un comportamiento apático e indiferente. <<Ya no me llama “pajarito”.>> No lograba comprender por qué, pero ese hecho le entristecía. <<No soy suya y nunca lo seré.>>

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, siguiendo su rutina diaria. Se pasaba las mañanas admirando la belleza del paisaje desde el otro lado del cristal, viendo el recorrido que hacían las aves al surcar el cielo. <<Ya no me llama “pajarito”.>> Frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de ese detalle. <<Ya no me llama “pajarito”.>>

–Pajarito.

Sansa se volvió sobresaltada cuando escuchó su voz. Le vio allí de pie, mirándola con su característico semblante serio. La joven se envolvió mejor en la bata, ocultando su cuerpo instintivamente. ¿Qué hacía allí? Era el primer día que se reunía con ella por la mañana. ¿Acaso la había perdonado ya? Frunció el ceño. No, estaba demasiado serio. Sansa esperó con el corazón encogido, presintiendo que su visita no era algo casual. Guardó silencio hasta que el Perro habló de nuevo.

–Pajarito, yo… –se notaba que estaba nervioso, algo no andaba bien. –Acaban de llegar noticias, pensé que como tu marido, aunque sólo en nombre, debía decírtelo. –resopló antes de volver a armarse de valor para hablar. –Tu hermano y tu madre han sido asesinados en una boda que habían organizado los Frey. Traición. Al parecer ellos estaban compinchados con los jodidos leones. Lo siento mucho, pajarito.

Sansa tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, intentando procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. <<¿Madre y Robb...?>> Sin embargo, antes de seguir el discurso de sus pensamientos ya le costaba respirar. Se llevó una mano a los labios mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

–¡Estáis mintiendo! –dio un pisotón al suelo, llena de impotencia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Sin embargo, una parte de ella sospechaba que estaba siendo sincero. <<“No soy ningún mentiroso, pajarito.”>>– ¡Estáis mintiendo! ¡Estáis mintiendo!

Sansa empujó el respaldo de una silla y la tiró al suelo, provocando un estruendo que sonó por toda la estancia. Sandor bajó la cara y la miró entre los mechones de su pelo.

–Ojalá lo estuviera haciendo, pajarito. El propio rey quería llevarte a la sala del trono y contártelo ante todos. Pensé que lo preferirías de este modo. Después de todo es tu familia y necesitas intimidad. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –el Perro parecía haberse apiadado de ella y avanzó hasta su lado, moviendo su mano para depositarla sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo, cuando la joven descubrió sus intenciones le rechazó de un manotazo.

–¡No me toquéis! –gritó, sin dejar de llorar. Reculó hasta una esquina de los aposentos y permaneció en el rincón, inmóvil. Al cabo de unos instantes se sentó en el suelo, encogida en posición fetal mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía el rostro de su atenta mirada.

¿Cómo era posible? Hasta donde tenía entendido su hermano Robb iba ganando la guerra. ¿Qué les había pasado? <<”Traición.”>> Pero, ¿por qué? Siguió sollozando desconsolada, sin atreverse a levantar la vista para comprobar si su marido seguía allí con ella o si se había marchado ya. Notaba una opresión en el pecho. Le costaba respirar. Sansa no era capaz de comprender qué era aquello tan horrible que había hecho en otra vida para merecer aquel castigo de los dioses. <<¿Es que no va a terminar nunca?>>

–D-Dejadme salir… –pidió, sin levantar la vista hacia Clegane–. Me habéis t-tenido encerrada durante s-semanas. Quiero ir a ver a mi caballero. –suplicó.

El silencio que reinó la habitación le hizo plantearse si realmente estaba sola. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos instantes escuchó el ruido chirriante de la puerta. Cuando elevó la mirada descubrió que estaba abierta y no había ni rastro de su marido. Tragó saliva y se puso en pie con rapidez. Alcanzó el primer vestido que encontró en uno de sus baúles y se cambió todo lo deprisa que pudo, anudándose mal los lazos. Tenía la vista nublada debido al velo de lágrimas que se formaba en sus retinas. Sansa Stark estaba tan afectada que lo último en lo que pensó fue en arreglarse el pelo.

Su libertad estaba ahí, sólo tenía que atravesar la puerta e ir a buscar a Moss. <<Si el Perro no me hubiera encerrado, probablemente hubiera escapado y habría podido reunirme con mi familia.>>, se dijo esperanzada. <<Tal vez hubiéramos podido ayudar a Robb.>> Apretó los dientes y salió de los aposentos a toda prisa, arremangándose el vestido sin dejar de llorar.

Llegó al bosque de Dioses a trompicones, con la respiración demasiado agitada y los ojos irritados. Su rostro níveo mostraba un aspecto congestionado cuando encontró a su amado caballero.

–¡Mi señora! –la estrechó entre sus brazos y enredó una mano en su cabello rojizo, ahora enmarañado–. ¿Qué os sucede? ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?

Permanecieron ambos de pie durante un largo rato, abrazados y sin apenas moverse. Eric le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, intentando calmarla.

–Mi bella dama… –susurró, cerca de su oído–. Venga, contadme qué os ha sucedido. ¿Qué os tiene tan alterada?

Sansa se separó un poco de él para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, notando el corazón más roto que nunca. <<Han asesinado a la única familia que me quedaba…>> Intentó decirlo en voz alta, pero se le quebró la voz en varias ocasiones hasta que por fin logró explicárselo todo: desde su cautiverio hasta la desgracia que le había ocurrido.

–M-Me lo acaba de contar e-el Perro –sollozó, ocultando sus labios tras una mano temblorosa–. D-Dice que han sido los Frey, una casa que juró lealtad a los Tully.

Siguió hipando en sus brazos, desconsolada. Agradecía poder estar en su presencia y sentirse reconfortada por alguien tan valeroso como él, aunque en esos momentos no sirviera de mucho.

–No puede ser, lady Sansa –insiste, visiblemente apesadumbrado–. Tiene que haber un error. Seguro que es una artimaña de ese sabueso estúpido que tenéis por esposo.

Sansa negó con la cabeza. <<“Un perro morirá por ti, pero jamás te mentirá. Y te mirará directamente a la cara.”>>

–No. Estoy segura que es cierto –repitió, sintiéndose cada vez más hundida–. F-Fue e-en una boda. Los Frey traicionaron a mi familia.

Sansa se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué hicieron tal cosa. Qué fue lo que les llevó a rebelarse contra la causa de su hermano. <<Eran los únicos familiares que me quedaban. Los únicos que vendrían a rescatarme. Y ya no están.>> Se abrazó mejor a él y lloró en su hombro mientras ser Moss le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

–Cuánto lo lamento, hermosa mía –le dio un beso en la sien–. De verdad. No os imagináis cuánto lo siento. Una joven dama como vos tan sola… –negó con la cabeza–. No puedo creer que lord Bolton traicionase también a Robb. No puedo creerlo…

El corazón de Sansa se detuvo en seco. <<¿Lord Bolton?>> Se quedó muy quieta en sus brazos y dejó de llorar, desconcertada.

–¿Q-Quién? –preguntó, separándose ligeramente de él. Había algo que le producía desconfianza.

Moss alzó las cejas y parpadeó varias veces seguidas, tan confundido como ella.

–Roose Bolton, otro vasallo de Robb –aclaró, retirándole las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares–. Me habéis dicho que traicionaron a vuestra familia en una boda que organizaban los Frey.

La joven se alejó unos pasos de él, procurando no ser demasiado brusca. No sabía quién era ese tal Roose Bolton. El Perro no lo había mencionado en ningún momento y ella tampoco. ¿Cómo podía ser que Eric lo nombrara ahora si se acababa de enterar de lo sucedido? <<“Le he visto hablando con Lord Tywin. No es trigo limpio, pajarito. Le he visto esta misma mañana. Hablaban en los pasillos de la fortaleza, el viejo león y ese gilipollas al que tú llamas ser Moss. Traman algo, oí el apellido “Stark” en la conversación. Los Lannister están detrás de todo esto, buscan un motivo para anular el matrimonio que Joffrey concertó en un impulso de niño malcriado.>> Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. <<“Un perro morirá por ti, pero jamás te mentirá. Y te mirará directamente a la cara.”>> ¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería todo una mentira? Las palabras dulces, sus atenciones, sus besos… ¿había sido todo fingido? ¿Por qué?

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo no he mencionado a… a R-Roose Bolton… –dijo, retrocediendo varios pasos más.

Si de verdad Sandor tenía razón… No. Una parte de ella no quería creerle, pero sospechaba que así era. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Por los Dioses. Seguía siendo la niña estúpida de siempre. <<“¿Crees que yo elegí la boda? ¿Acaso crees que quería a una niña tonta como tú por esposa?”>> Sansa contuvo de nuevo las ganas de llorar, notándose un nudo en la garganta.

–Claro que sí, bella dama –Moss avanzó hacia ella, acortando las distancias. Sansa retrocedió más, asustada–. Lo habéis hecho hace un momento. ¿Ya no os acordáis? Es normal, estáis muy afectada.

–N-No… N-No os acerquéis más, por favor –le tembló la voz. ¿Y el Perro? Quería estar con él. Le necesitaba. Tenía miedo–. Por favor. Estáis mintiendo. P-Por favor…

El rostro de Eric Moss se endureció, tensando los músculos de la mandíbula mientras apretaba los dientes. Sansa se estremeció.

–¿Sabéis, lady Stark? Cuando me enteré de todo el asunto de acabar con la tiranía de vuestro hermano y me ofrecieron quedarme en la Fortaleza Roja para ser el contacto entre los Lannister y los norteños, decidí sacar tajada. Había oído hablar de vos; la hermosa hija de Catelyn Tully y Eddard Stark. ¿Sabíais que sois la siguiente en la línea de sucesión tras la muerte del JovenLobo? Apuesto a que no os habíais parado a pensar en eso. Sois la llave del Norte, lady Stark. Y ahora el Norte pertenece a Sandor Clegane. –Sansa abrió mucho los ojos, con el corazón desbocado dentro del pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior, que le temblaba violentamente. <<El Perro tenía razón… Todo este tiempo. Había seguido intentando protegerme y le dije cosas horribles para apartarle de mi lado.>> Moss avanzó más hacia ella, acortando las distancias que les separaban–. Los hombres hablan mucho de vos, lady Stark, y todos coinciden en que debajo de esa belleza no hay nada provechoso. En cuanto vi lo estúpida que erais decidí conquistaros. Fue tan fácil ganarme vuestro aprecio… Y con unas cuantas sonrisas pude llegar hasta vuestro corazón. Tal y como cantan los bardos, ¿verdad?

Sansa no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Empezó a derramar lágrimas, consciente de que cada vez que sucedía una desgracia ocurría algo peor que lo superaba.

–C-Creía que me amabais de verdad… –dijo, dejando de recular para quedarse inmóvil, paralizada. Había sufrido demasiada tensión en muy poco tiempo. No podía más.

Moss rio de manera sarcástica.

–¿Quién iba a amar a alguien tan inútil? –Sansa tuvo que apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol mientras su caballero seguía avanzando hacia ella–. Lo único que amaba de vos eran vuestros derechos de sucesión. Pero para eso tenía que morir vuestro hermano primogénito, ¿verdad? –sonrió con malicia. La joven sintió un escalofrío, consciente de sus palabras. Él también era un traidor: estaba aliado con los Frey y ese tal Bolton. Dejó escapar un sollozo, sintiendo que le iban a fallar las piernas en cualquier momento. ¿Y el Perro? <<¿Dónde está Sandor?>> <<Le echaste de tu lado a patadas, niña estúpida.>> Su septa la regañó de nuevo. <<El único hombre que te ha tratado lo mejor que ha sabido y le has apartado aprovechándote de sus puntos débiles. ¿Quién de los dos es el monstruo, niña?>>–. Oh. Y también vuestro marido. Pensé que os pondríais de mi parte cuando os sugerí acabar con él, pero al parecer mis esfuerzos por conquistaros no sirvieron para convenceros. Jamás pensé que quisierais a esa bestia con vida.

Sansa escondió el rostro entre las manos, sin poder dejar de llorar. Apoyó el hombro contra el tronco del árbol, buscando un punto que le sirviera de sujeción para no caer al suelo. <<Sandor…>> Sin embargo, pronto la sujetaron por el codo y tiraron de ella. La joven acabó de nuevo en brazos de Moss, sin poder ofrecer resistencia.

–Se suponía que tenías que ser mi esposa –su voz gélida rasgó el aire como un cuchillo afilado–. Mía. Pero vos preferisteis mantener con vida a ese perro sarnoso.

Sansa se apartó bruscamente de él, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

–No es ningún perro –empezó a retroceder de nuevo, aterrorizada–. El único animal que hay aquí sois vos.

Y antes de que Moss pudiera reaccionar, Sansa echó a correr entre los árboles todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron. Necesitaba buscar ayuda. Tenía que encontrar a Sandor. El corazón se le había subido hasta la tráquea de lo asustada que estaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Todo el mundo tenía razón. Era la niña ilusa que seguía viviendo en una canción de caballeros y nobles damas.

–¡Volved aquí!

Sansa se giró un momento y descubrió que Moss le pisaba los talones. Vio algo metálico brillando por el rabillo del ojo. <<Tiene un puñal. No me va a dejar salir de este bosque.>> La angustia le atenazó el pecho, consciente de que el vestido no le dejaba correr bien. <<No me va a dejar llegar hasta Sandor porque sabe que le matará en cuanto le cuente que tenía razón, que estaba equivocada.>> Antes de que pudiera seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, Moss logró alcanzarla sujetándola por el pelo. La joven gritó de dolor y se detuvo de inmediato, forcejeando para tratar de salvar su vida.

–¡Estaos quieta! –bramó su cabello y le asestó un guantazo de revés que la hizo caer al suelo. Sansa se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida, notando como la piel le palpitaba debido al golpe–. Será rápido, lady Stark. Os lo prometo.

Sansa se puso en pie rápidamente cuando vio el puñal en su mano derecha. <<Me va a matar. Tengo que dejar de llorar. Tengo que buscar a Sandor.>> Pero Clegane no estaba allí para ayudarla. Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y trató de mantener la calma.

–P-Por favor, no lo hagáis –suplicó, aterrada–. Prometo no contar nada. M-Me portaré bien. D-De… De verdad. Seré buena.

Pero Moss volvió a reír, insolente. Caminó hacia ella y le asestó una puñalada que iba dirigida a su vientre. Sansa logró detener el arma con las manos a duras penas. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la sangre goteaba sobre el suelo del bosque. El filo de la hoja le había traspasado la carne de las palmas, que palpitaba abierta por las heridas causadas. El hombre frunció el ceño, sorprendido porque alguien tan débil como ella hubiera detenido su arremetida. Sin embargo, Sansa aprovechó el momento de confusión para asestarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, soltando por fin el puñal y echando a correr de nuevo.

Escuchó los gritos y maldiciones de quien apenas unos momentos antes había considerado su caballero, pero Sansa no se volvió para mirarle. Siguió huyendo desesperada, sabiendo que esta vez lograría escapar.

 


	15. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante un breve espacio de tiempo publicaremos DOS capítulos por semana, pero esto será TEMPORAL. Transcurrido ese tiempo, volveremos a las publicaciones habituales de un capítulo por semana.

 

Sandor miraba la cara de la joven Stark mientras dormía, al fin tranquila. Había pasado un día entero con su correspondiente noche desde que la había encontrado de nuevo en la habitación, con las manos ensangrentadas y diciendo cosas que no tenían del todo sentido. Sólo había podido sacar algo en claro de todo lo que le había dicho: el Perro tenía razón en todo lo que le había contado.

Cuando Sandor la había encontrado en ese mismo cuarto, Sansa estaba hecha un desastre. Intentaba a duras penas taparse las heridas de las manos y dio un gran bote cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien entraba en la habitación. Pareció relajada al ver que era él y empezó a pedir ayuda de forma atropellada. No dejaba de disculparse y de rogar auxilio. Estaba aterrorizada y Sandor pidió a una de las criadas que fuera a buscar al maestre.

Consiguió meterla en la cama y estudió las heridas de sus manos. Sabía quién las había hecho y notó su ira crecer dentro de él. Le mataría. Acabaría con esa sabandija antes de que el sol se pusiera, pero no pudo moverse del sitio. Después de que sus manos estuviesen vendadas y su esposa hubiera tomado suficiente leche de amapola que le había suministrado el maestre, cayó en un sueño tranquilo y placentero del que le costó despertar. Sandor no se había movido de su lado, siempre de pie al borde de la cama o sentado cerca de ella, en caso de que despertara y necesitase algo. Una parte de él le recordaba lo cruel que había sido ella, pero Sandor no podía culparla. Había aprendido una dura lección de la peor de las formas y ahora sólo quería que descansara y se recuperase lo antes posible.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza los murmullos con los que su esposa le imploraba su perdón, intentando contarle lo que había sucedido. En esos momentos Sandor trataba de calmarla, diciéndole que ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde, cuando despertara, pero parecía que no estaba muy por la labor de hacerlo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que Sansa Stark comenzase a espabilarse. Se frotó los ojos torpemente con las manos vendadas, haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse el sopor de encima. Sin embargo, la leche de la amapola parecía haberle dejado los sentidos embotados y tardó unos instantes en poder situarse. Vio que él estaba a su lado y reanudó su cantinela.

–L-Lo siento… –murmuró con voz pastosa, por enésima vez. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo–. Ha s-sido todo culpa mía.

Empezó a incorporarse de la cama, nerviosa. Sandor se acercó y la detuvo, haciendo que volviera a recostarse, empujando su hombro con suavidad.

–Shhhh… Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Tienes que descansar. –dijo de forma escueta.

–Os m-mentí. –continuó diciendo, angustiada–. Todo lo que os dije, no lo decía en serio. –Guardó silencio unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio. Parecía que quería seguir hablando, pero no añadió nada más.

Sandor se limitó a fruncir el ceño. <<¿Qué cosas exactamente no dice en serio? ¿Quizás se refería a cuando había negado ser mía? ¿Tal vez cuando dijo que se había entregado a ser Moss?>> El Perro sabía que esas ensoñaciones no harían más que torturarle. Nada de lo que había dicho le había parecido mentira, es más, él mismo presentía que era verdad. <<Sobre todo la parte en la que dijo que nadie podría querer casarse con un monstruo como tú.>>

–No te preocupes por eso ahora, pajarito. Tienes que descansar. –contestó antes de que sus pensamientos le hicieran perder la cabeza.

 La joven volvió a incorporarse, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cuando apoyó las manos vendadas sobre el colchón.

–T-Teníais razón… –insistió, sin hacerle caso–. Ser Moss no era de fiar. D-Dijo que quería casarse conmigo para heredar el Norte. M-Mencionó a un tal Bolton. S-Sabía los planes de traición de los Frey desde el principio… D-Debí haceros caso.

Habló precipitadamente, arrepentida. Tampoco era que Sandor quisiera que pidiera disculpas. Después de cómo se había comportado con ella, era normal que desconfiase de él. Cogió una de sus manos e inspeccionó el vendaje. No estaba manchado. La soltó y volvió su vista al rostro de la chica. Así que ese bastardo quería casarse con ella para heredar el Norte. Su esposa no era una moneda de cambio que podía ir de mano en mano según convenía. No es fácil robarle a un perro su único hueso.

–No es culpa tuya. –Sandor sabía que el culpable era él. Su carácter había sido lo que le había hecho odiarle y caer en los brazos de cualquier patanatas. –Ahora estás a salvo.

La joven pareció relajarse un poco, aunque su rostro seguía reflejando angustia. Era normal: acababa de perder a su hermano y a su madre, y un caballero norteño se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad para tratar de sacar provecho de su línea de sucesión. Sansa volvió a recostarse, tapándose torpemente con las sábanas. La leche de la amapola parecía seguir haciéndole efecto. Al poco tiempo, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Sandor no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola. Estaba tan tranquila cuando descansaba… Había sufrido demasiado y ahora necesitaba descansar. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de su cama. Desde que Sansa había vuelto a la habitación, el Perro no había pegado ojo. Se había quedado a su lado, velándola por si despertaba y necesitaba algo o alguien que no fuera él. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo al haberla visto despierta, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, dejando que él también se sumiera en un profundo sueño.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, dos grandes ojos azules le miraban desde la cama, pero pronto esquivaron los suyos en cuanto Sansa Stark fue descubierta. Su esposa se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas, intentando disimular el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. La joven permaneció muy quieta, sin decir nada. Probablemente ya lo habría dicho todo y no tendría nada más que añadir.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Sandor cuando vio que estaba despierta. Se levantó de la silla y se situó a los pies de la cama–. Al parecer los dos hemos dormido casi toda la tarde. Ya es hora de cenar.

La joven permaneció callada unos instantes antes de incorporarse lentamente y sentarse sobre el colchón. Todavía parecía sentir vergüenza por haberse dejado engañar por ese falso caballero. Sansa asintió con la cabeza cuando le rugieron las tripas.

–S-Sí. –su voz sonó apagada al escapar de sus labios–. Tengo un poco de hambre.

Sandor no tardó en salir al pasillo en busca de unas criadas que pudieran traer algo de cenar. Cuando fueron a buscar lo requerido, el Perro regresó a los aposentos para volver a colocarse a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba Sansa, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Había vuelto con él. Puede que cuando llegase, Sandor no hubiera estado allí, pero sin duda sabía que podía encontrárselo y si aun así había decidido ir a su encuentro era porque le necesitaba, ¿no era cierto?.

Sansa se removió inquieta en el colchón. Todavía llevaba el vestido sucio con el que había ido a reunirse con Moss, manchado con la sangre seca que le había goteado de las manos.

–M-Me gustaría asearme un poco –confesó, ruborizada–. Y cambiarme de ropa.

Sandor asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación. Las doncellas se acercaban con la cena, así que les pidió que ayudasen a su esposa a estar más cómoda. Paseó por el pasillo algo inquieto mientras esperaba a que terminaran. Sin duda iba a acabar con el maldito Moss en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. El perro sabía que era probable que el muchacho estuviera ya a bastantes millas del castillo. No le creía tan estúpido como para quedarse sabiendo que la ira de Sandor no conocía límites. Él debería haber podido protegerla. Esas profundas heridas en las manos eran culpa suya. <<Si no hubiera dejado que se marchara…>> Pero en esos momentos la había visto tan frágil y desesperada que si el idiota de su “brillante caballero” le iba a ayudar a sentirse mejor, tenía que dejarla ir. Y eso había hecho. Él se había regresado al dormitorio un rato después, reviviendo en su mente los encuentros que habría tenido con el idiota de Moss: las manos de él sobre la piel blanca de la joven Stark, sus besos… Esos pensamientos le atormentaron todos los días que la había dejado encerrada en los aposentos. Afortunadamente, una de las criadas salió de la habitación haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y sacando a Sandor de su ensimismamiento.

Cuando entró en la alcoba, la imagen que vio ante él le robó el aliento. Su pajarito estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa en la que tantas veces habían cenado. Estaba colocada como la perfecta señorita que era, su larga espalda bien erguida, aunque con la mirada un poco ausente. Los rastros de lágrimas se habían ido de sus mejillas y vestía tan elegante como siempre. Había recuperado el esplendor que parecía haber perdido desde que su padre había muerto. Parecía dispuesta a cenar con él, pero Sandor sabía que no era más que una farsa.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto. Puedes cenar en la cama tranquila. Puedo dejarte a solas si es lo que…

–No. –se apresuró a decir, visiblemente angustiada–. Q-Quiero que os quedéis.

Permanecía con la vista clavada en el plato, sin atreverse a alzarla hacia él. Clegane había estado tan eclipsado con ella que no se había dado cuenta de que una de las criadas permanecía en la habitación, troceándole la comida. Estaba claro que las manos del pajarito no podían hacer ese trabajo. Sandor se sentó en su silla al escuchar sus palabras. Jamás habría pensado que diría algo así. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola aunque ella no levantara la vista del plato. Cuando la criada acabó de partir la carne de su esposa, Sandor la despidió con un gesto de la mano. La joven salió en silencio de la habitación, dejándoles a solas.

Sansa cogió el tenedor con cierta torpeza y pinchó un trozo de pollo antes de llevárselo a los labios y masticarlo con parsimonia. Las vendas de las manos le dificultaban los movimientos y al poco tiempo el tenedor acabó cayendo al suelo. El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso, avergonzada. Sandor se levantó y recogió el tenedor del suelo, dejándolo sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole el suyo propio.

–Este está limpio. –La joven parpadeó varias veces seguidas, manteniéndose inmóvil durante unos instantes. Finalmente, estiró la mano hacia él y aceptó el cubierto que le ofrecía. Sin embargo, no volvió a probar la cena. Sandor regresó a su asiento. –Si necesitas ayuda puedo hacer que vuelva la criada.

Sansa negó con la cabeza, pero siguió sin retomar la comida. Sandor no tenía muy claro lo que le pasaba así que se encogió de hombros y cogió uno de los muslos del pollo que había frente a ellos y empezó a comérselo con las manos. Él no necesitaba cubiertos y quizás si el pajarito olvidase sus modales, podría cenar mejor.

–Cógelos con la mano. Olvídate del tenedor por un día. Tú maldita Septa no está por aquí para regañarte y yo guardaré el secreto.

Sandor no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver la situación en la que la estaba poniendo. No sabría si sería capaz, pero le gustará verla intentarlo. Su pequeña esposa había sufrido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Ya era hora de que se divirtiera un rato. Él mismo había dejado aparcado su enfado y esperaba que ella pudiera olvidarse un momento del infierno de vida que estaba llevando. Para predicar con el ejemplo, Sandor volvió a darle un buen bocado al muslo de pollo, sujetándolo con ambas manos.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su propuesta, sin mover un solo músculo mientras le veía comer. Contuvo la respiración y tragó saliva, meditando qué hacer. Frunció el ceño antes de coger el primer trocito de carne entre el índice y el pulgar, llevándoselo a la boca para masticarlo despacio, cada vez más sonrojada. Sandor sonrió ampliamente al ver que había decidido hacerle caso.

–¿Ves como no sucede nada? Seguro que hasta sabe mejor. –dice antes de seguir comiendo y servir un par de copas de vino para ambos.

Cuando los dos terminaron la cena, Sansa se levantó deprisa para lavarse las manos mientras Sandor se metía al baño y se ponía una ropa más cómoda. Dejó que el pajarito también tuviera intimidad al cambiarse el vestido y meterse en la cama. Cuando salió, su esposa ya estaba acostada y él apagó todas las velas antes de ocupar su lugar en el lecho, justo a su lado.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Sandor Clegane no pasó por alto que era la primera vez que cenaban juntos sin gritos ni peleas.


	16. Sansa

 

La joven abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le acariciaba las mejillas con suavidad. Había pasado una noche repleta de pesadillas, donde Eric Moss regresaba para terminar lo que no había concluido en el bosque. Su madre y su hermano Robb observaban la escena entre los árboles y cuando se acercaba a ellos para pedirles ayuda, se convertían en niebla y desaparecían ante sus ojos. Sansa acababa llorando desesperada, buscando a su caballero de brillante armadura, pero el único que aparecía entre los árboles era el Perro. Cuando se aproximaba a él también acababa esfumándose, dejándola a merced de ser Moss, que terminaba transformándose en una horrible serpiente gigante.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos vendadas, notando un pequeño tirón en los cortes a medio cicatrizar. Cuando se incorporó estaba sola en la cama. Tan sola como siempre. Tragó saliva y se puso en pie, con el corazón encogido. Parecía estar viviendo dentro de un mal sueño del cual no era capaz de despertar.

Había intentado explicarle a su marido lo sucedido con el caballero norteño, pero Clegane apenas se había sorprendido. <<Te lo advirtió, niña estúpida. No le escuchaste y pagaste caras las consecuencias.>> Su septa no dejaba de reprenderla. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sentada decaída sobre el colchón.

Sansa se levantó transcurridos unos instantes, con el corazón encogido. Caminó hasta la ventana y admiró la belleza del paisaje, como tantas veces había hecho cuando estaba cautiva en sus aposentos. No había sido la manera más idónea de hacer las cosas, pero la joven Stark pronto comprendió que el Perro estaba tratando de protegerla.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mirándose de nuevo las manos vendadas. Cada vez que flexionaba los dedos las costras le tiraban de la carne, haciendo que le doliera. Estaba convencida de que tendría cicatrices en cuanto se le curasen completamente. La mera idea de ir marcada toda su vida por un recuerdo le revolvió el estómago. <<Él también tiene _recuerdos_ …>>, se dijo. Aun así, eso no la reconfortó.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio cuando una criada irrumpió en la habitación con una bandeja cargada de comida. Sansa irguió la espalda y pronto se puso en pie, curiosa.

–¿Q-Qué es esto? –la voz le salió temblorosa a través de las cuerdas bocales.

La doncella deja la bandeja sobre la mesa, haciendo una torpe reverencia después.

–Vuestro desayuno, mi señora –mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo, pero se atrevió a mirarla justo antes de añadir–: Vuestro esposo lo ha encargado a las cocinas como todos los días, lady Sansa.

La joven contuvo el aliento, sin saber qué pensar. Después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho, el Perro seguía mostrándose atento con ella. Sansa ordenó a la criada que la dejase a solas. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en la silla y miró la bandeja repleta de comida. Cogió un trozo de queso tímidamente, llevándoselo a los labios para después darle un pequeño mordisco. Estaba bueno. Muy suave y tierno. Todo lo que había sobre la bandeja eran productos de primera calidad. Soltó un suspiro y bebió un poco de zumo. Estaba fresco y le sentó bien.

Sin embargo, los remordimientos no la dejaban tranquila. Le había pedido disculpas, arrepentida, pero Clegane no parecía haberla creído. No comprendía muy bien por qué, pero algo en su pecho le instaba a ganarse su perdón. Tal vez fuera porque la habían utilizado demasiadas veces y por fin había aprendido la lección. O quizá porque se había dado cuenta de que él único que la trataba de igual a igual era el Perro.

Se terminó el queso y cogió otro trozo. <<Tengo que ser más buena.>>, se dijo, angustiada. Era difícil imaginarse a Sansa Stark teniendo un mal comportamiento, pero la joven había sido cruel por primera vez en su vida y se le hacía complicado vivir con el sentimiento de culpa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Bebió más zumo y trató de recomponerse.

Estaba sola. Sola de verdad. No tenía muy claro qué hacer para salir de esa situación. Tal vez se pasase el resto de su vida así, pero por lo menos se esforzaría en arreglar las cosas y recomponer lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Inspiró hondo y se enjugó una lágrima traicionera, acabándose los trozos de queso y cogiendo una mandarina. Se la llevó a la nariz para aspirar su aroma característico, con un nudo en la garganta. La peló lentamente y se llevó uno de los gajos a la boca. Apretó los dientes con cuidado, provocando que el jugo descendiera libre por su tráquea. <<Tengo que ser una buena esposa.>> Desvió la vista hacia su regazo, con el corazón encogido. La habían educado únicamente para eso y ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacerlo. <<Puedo lograrlo si me lo propongo.>>, piensa, decidida. No quería más discusiones, ni gritos. Quería poder mantener una relación cordial con su esposo, nada más.

Cuando se terminó la mandarina, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia uno de sus baúles. Escogió un vestido azul celeste que combinaba con el color de sus ojos y se cambió de ropa como pudo. Tuvo que hacer llamar a una de las criadas para que le anudase las lazadas, pues con las manos heridas no fue capaz de lograrlo por sí sola.

–¿D-Dónde está mi marido? –le preguntó a su doncella, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Sansa no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de él con terceras personas, por lo que le resultaba extraño a la par que incómodo.

–En el patio de entrenamiento, mi señora –Sansa la vio sonreír a través del espejo que tenía delante–. Está luchando con mucha bravura, lady Stark. Seguro que estáis muy orgullosa de él.

La joven desvió la mirada hacia sus manos vendadas, tragando saliva. <<Él no lo estará de mí.>>

–Cepíllame el pelo –pidió, con cierta brusquedad.

No quería escuchar esos comentarios, por muy halagadores que pretendieran ser. La criada la hizo sentarse frente al tocador antes de cumplir su orden, desenredando sus cabellos rojizos con mucha delicadeza.

–¿Vais a reuniros con él, mi señora? –Sansa se miró en el espejo que tenía justo enfrente, descubriendo que el rubor se sus mejillas se hacía más intenso–. Estáis muy hermosa, seguro que sabe apreciarlo.

La joven tragó saliva, preguntándose hasta qué punto lo valoraría. Inspiró hondo, notando su caja torácica oprimida por el corsé. Cuando hubo terminado de cepillarle el pelo le hizo un recogido sencillo, nada recargado.

–¿Queréis poneros perfume? –preguntó, al ver que no añadía nada a sus comentarios.

Sansa salió de su ensoñación, parpadeando varias veces seguidas. Asintió con un leve gesto de la cabeza, apenas perceptible. La doncella quitó el tapón a uno de los frasquitos de cristal que descansaban en el tocador y dejó caer un par de gotas detrás de sus orejas. La joven se estremeció cuando el líquido frío acarició la piel. Colocó las manos bocarriba sobre el mueble para que su doncella perfumase también sus muñecas, con otro par de gotas.

–¿Necesitáis que os ponga en…?

–No –se apresuró a responder, sonrojada hasta las orejas–. A-Ahí no es necesario.

La joven sabía a ciencia cierta que las damas de alta cuna se perfumaban normalmente en tres zonas, pero Sansa era demasiado pudorosa para ponerse en ese otro lugar. La criada dejó el frasquito en su sitio y se retiró a un rincón de los aposentos. Sansa se puso en pie, caminó hasta un estante y recogió uno de sus libros que había traído de Invernalia.

–A-Acompañadme –le pidió a la criada, mientras salía de la habitación.

No quería estar sola. La doncella la siguió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con llave y entregándosela a su señora después. Se acercaron juntas hasta el patio de entrenamiento, Sansa Stark caminando un par de pasos por delante, aferrando el libro con fuerza. El corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho, sin apenas poder respirar debido a lo mucho que le apretaba el corsé.

Pronto se escuchó la melodía metálica de las espadas al chocarse, junto con las voces graves de los hombres. Conforme se acercaron, la joven diferenció algún improperio y varias maldiciones. Apretó el libro con más fuerza, notando cómo le tiraban los cortes bajo las vendas, cada vez más nerviosa. Se detuvo en seco unos instantes, angustiada.

–¿Estáis bien, mi señora? –su doncella se acercó más para examinarla–. ¿Qué os sucede?

Sansa Stark clavó la vista en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No fue capaz de responder, sino que permaneció inmóvil en el lugar donde se había parado.

–Le gustaréis, lady Sansa –le dijo, tranquilizadora–. Estáis tan hermosa como siempre.

La joven salió de su ensoñación. No era eso lo que le preocupaba exactamente. Miró a su doncella con ojos suplicantes.

–No me dejéis sola –pidió.

Su criada pareció sorprendida, pero pronto se recompuso y asintió con la cabeza. Sansa soltó un largo suspiro y siguió caminando hasta doblar la siguiente esquina, seguida por la doncella. El ruido de las espadas se hizo ensordecedor y la joven tuvo que volverse a parar en seco, consciente de que había perdido el aliento.

Sandor Clegane detuvo en alto la estocada de su contrincante, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto para propinarle una patada en la entrepierna con las botas metálicas. El caballero dejó escapar un grito de dolor, inclinado hacia delante mientras dejaba caer la espada en el suelo. Sansa abrió mucho los ojos cuando el Perro le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, dejando escapar un gruñido cargado de rabia. El hombre cayó al suelo encogido sobre sí mismo mientras murmuraba cosas incongruentes.

Sansa agradeció la presencia de su criada, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía de manera peligrosa. La sangre había salpicado el suelo arenoso, formando gotitas pastosas por todo el lugar.

–¿Queréis regresar a vuestros aposentos, mi señora?

La joven fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la escena. Un escudero huesudo le llevó a Clegane un trapo deshilachado a toda prisa para que pudiera secarse el sudor de la frente. Cuando terminó, se lo devolvió soltando un sonoro bufido. Sansa negó con la cabeza y se aproximó más a ellos, agradeciendo que ninguno de los hombres hubiera reparado en su presencia. Se sentó a la sombra en un banco de piedra y abrió el libro por donde lo tenía señalizado. Su criada permaneció de pie junto a ella, sin añadir nada más.

La joven trató de concentrarse en la lectura, pero no fue capaz. Cuando vio que el Perro pedía luchar contra otro contrincante, Sansa volvió a contener la respiración. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que su marido luchase con tanta fiereza. De hecho, se sorprendía al verle tan agresivo en el patio de entrenamiento y que luego no la hubiera golpeado por todas las cosas ofensivas que le había dicho.

Al poco tiempo, el hombre contra el que luchaba cayó al suelo abatido con la misma facilidad. Sansa volvió a clavar la vista en el libro, intentando calmar los nervios. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo descubrió al Perro observándola atentamente. Una vez más desvió la atención a las páginas del libro, pero se había perdido y no encontraba la línea por la que se había quedado. Apretó los extremos con fuerza, notando que los cortes le tiraban y escocían bajo las vendas. Escuchó unos pasos pesados aproximándose hacia ella. Se estaba acercando. Sabía que era él. En ese instante descubrió sus botas metálicas salpicadas de sangre, justo frente a ella.


	17. Sandor

 

Había sido un combate bastante sencillo. Mucho más si lo comparaba con el que estaba a punto de afrontar. Sandor no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su esposa hasta el final de la lucha. Cuando la vió, lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo preciosa que estaba. Todavía parecía cansada, pero iba bien arreglada, como si hubiese sido llamada para asistir a la corte. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? El que había creído que era su galante caballero la había decepcionado. Aun así no iba a ser Sandor Clegane quien pusiera pegas a que su mujer fuese envidiada por el resto de damas de la Fortaleza. Para él no había nadie como ella.

Después se asustó. ¿Y si sucedía algo? Ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo entre las manos: <<Un libro. A ella le gusta leer, no es una ignorante como tú.>> pensó el Perro. También se percató de que una de sus doncellas estaba con ella. Si hubiese pasado algo, la criada habría venido sola corriendo a pedirle ayuda. Eso le tranquilizó un poco y, dado que su entrenamiento había terminado, decidió acercarse como el buen esposo que fingía ser. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras no fueron dedicadas a la joven Stark.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó con dureza a la mujer que la acompañaba–. Aún está convaleciente. Debería estar descansando en su cama. Es demasiado pronto. Ayer mismo el maestre le llenó la barriga de la jodida Leche de la Amapola.

Sandor pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojo como su joven esposa le miraba aterrada. Se abrazó a su libro como si así pudiera estar protegida de todo mal, protegida de él, que acababa de terminar con un par de hombres armados. Era un pensamiento infantil, pero no podía reprochárselo. La criada fue a hablar para intentar explicarse, pero el pajarito la detuvo antes de que pudiese empezar.

–N-No –permaneció con la vista clavada en el suelo–. He querido salir yo.

–Un lugar un poco extraño para leer, ¿no crees, pajarito? –dijo Sandor, bastante sorprendido por su respuesta–. No es muy tranquilo, los hombres no solemos estarnos callados durante las peleas, como habrás podido comprobar –le dedicó una mirada rápida a la doncella–. Yo me hago cargo de mi esposa a partir de este momento. Márchate.

La criada no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces y echó a andar para regresar al castillo. Sandor contempló a Sansa, que parecía querer evitar su mirada todavía. No podía negar que era una visión grotesca. Estaba sudado, ensangrentado debido a sus contrincantes y su aspecto natural tampoco es que fuese una visión agradable para ninguna dama.

–N-No me molesta el ruido –respondió con voz temblorosa, sin alzar la vista del suelo.

Sandor vio cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de color grana. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿A qué se debía su rubor? Un extraño pero agradable aroma embotó sus sentidos. ¿Se había echado perfume? ¿Qué diablos pretendía el pajarito? Su joven esposa se atrevió a hablar después de unos momentos en silencio.

  
–E-Estáis… E-Estáis manchado de sangre… –observó la joven–. P-Podría… P-Podría mandar que os preparasen un… u-un baño –sugirió, más sonrojada todavía.

Eso sí que le pilló por sorpresa. Suponía que pretendía agracecerle que no la hubiese matado cuando había vuelto a escaparse con ese imbécil con el que además había traicionado los votos que pronunció ante los Dioses. Sandor no era un hombre religioso. Él mismo le había dicho a su pajarito lo inútil que era pasarse la vida rezando a unos árboles que ni siquiera podían escucharla. Sin embargo, él había respetado mejor el juramento que hizo ante el Septón supremo, el que le convertía en su esposo. Se suponía que ella temía la ira divina, sin embargo no había dudado en acostarse con esa rata de Ser Moss. Seguro que ahora se arrepentía y buscaba complacerle para ganarse el perdón de sus queridos Dioses.

–No tienes que hacer eso. Yo mismo puedo preparármelo. He vivido muchos años sin criadas. Sé calentar un poco de agua –dijo pensando si ella podría decir lo mismo. Estaba seguro que desde que la muchacha había tenido uso de razón, le habían facilitado todo lo que había pedido.

El pajarito se quedó muda, mirándole con ojos grandes como platos que reflejaban algo de temor y vergüenza.

–N-No hace falta que os lo preparéis vos… –insistió, volviendo a clavar la vista en el suelo.

Sandor la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella apartó la mirada casi al instante, asustada de nuevo. La joven Stark siempre vivía con miedo. Tampoco era nada malo si quería prepararle el baño. Podía concederle eso. Él hacía que le llevasen el desayuno todas las mañanas así que, ¿por qué no?

–Está bien. Dile a tus criadas que calienten el agua. Subiré a la habitación en un momento.

Su joven esposa no perdió el tiempo y se fue deprisa en dirección a la Fortaleza sin añadir ni una palabra más. Sandor se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista, intrigado. Sansa se había pasado todo este tiempo evitándole y ahora parecía querer buscarle. Tendría que hablar con ella pues sabía que la joven estaba sintiendo algún tipo de obligación. No tenía que cuidar de él, nunca nadie lo había hecho y no iba a empezar a dejarse cuidar ahora.

Se dirigió al pequeño cobertizo del campo de entrenamiento, donde guardaban el material para entrenar. Cuando se quitó los petos y las protecciones descubrió que su pajarito tenía razón. Al parecer la boca de su contrincante había salpicado demasiada sangre. Necesitaba un baño.

Avanzó de forma pesada por el patio y por los pasillos que llevaban a su dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta su esposa estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos vendadas apoyadas en su regazo. Sandor se quedó parado en el umbral, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le esperase. El perro hacía las cosas solo. Desde que se había casado con ella cenaba en su compañía, pero eso era todo.

–Y-Ya tenéis listo el baño –informó para romper el silencio que se había formado.

Sandor no perdió el tiempo; en unas cuantas zancadas ya había llegado al cuarto en el que se encontraba la bañera y se había encerrado dentro. Empezó a desnudarse y se metió en el interior, recostándose en la tinajay dejando que el agua templada relajara sus músculos. Sin embargo no tardó en arrugar la nariz cuando algo raro llamó su atención. ¿A qué olía? Vio la cantidad de espuma que había a su alrededor y pronto supo que no se debía a su jabón. <<Esto es obra del pajarito.>> Al menos no había usado los aromas femeninos que estaba acostumbrado a percibir en ella. Era un olor agradable, fresco y masculino.

Después de un rato, salió del agua y empezó a secarse antes de darse cuenta de que no se había traído ropa limpia con las prisas. Sin embargo, sobre una silla tenía todo lo que necesitaba para volver a vestirse. Sandor empezó a inquietarse. ¿A qué venía todo esto? Se puso las prendas deprisa y salió del cuarto para encontrarse otra vez con Sansa ahí plantada y la mesa repleta de comida. Cuando alzó la vista hacia él, se sonrojó de inmediato y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el mueble. Sus manos jugaban entre ellas, nerviosa. Sandor no podía verse la cara, pero seguro que parecía un completo idiota. Algo estaba sucediendo y no sabía a qué se debía.

–He pensado que… –comenzó, ruborizada–. que quizá tendríais hambre después d-del entrenamiento.

El Perro frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a ella, como en todas sus cenas. Sin embargo en vez de empezar a comer se quedó mirándola hasta que al final pronunció la pregunta que llevaba toda la mañana en su mente.

–¿A qué demonios viene todo esto, pajarito? Te has pasado meses ignorándome, evitándome y ahora vienes aquí como si nada hubiese pasado y fuéramos un matrimonio feliz.

La joven permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. No obstante, pronto volvió a clavar la vista en la comida.

–E-Estoy haciendo lo que debo –dijo sin más. Sandor empezó a comer, pero no apartó la mirada de ella.

–¿Lo que debes? No sé a qué te refieres. Es un poco tarde para aparentar que eres feliz en este matrimonio, ¿no crees? Después de todo tienes razón. Nadie habría querido casarse conmigo por voluntad propia. Ninguno de los dos tiene que fingir lo contrario –siguió comiendo, intentando disimular la inquietud que él mismo sentía en ese momento.

Al parecer ella no iba a contradecirle. Tampoco era que Sandor lo estuviera esperando. Vio cómo hizo el intento de servirse un poco de carne, pero sus manos aún debían dolerle y el pedazo se cayó a medio camino entre la fuente y su plato.

–Deja que lo haga yo.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, el Perro echó mano de su plato y le sirvió un par de pedazos. Cogió su propio cuchillo y se lo partió en trozos pequeños que ella podría comer de un bocado. Le devolvió el plato y siguió con la comida como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sansa le observó un momento algo sorprendida, pero enseguida volvió a desviar la mirada y a comer despacio con el tenedor.

–Gracias –dijo poco después. Cuando Clegane pensaba que no iba a añadir nada más, su joven esposa habló de nuevo–. No debí deciros esas cosas. N-No fue propio de mí –la voz le tembló ligeramente–. E-Estaba muy disgustada y hablé sin pensar. Lo lamento mucho.

Sandor soltó un bufido antes de hablar.

–Nadie debería pedir perdón por decir la verdad –movió la comida por el plato con el tenedor, distraído–. Tú tampoco. Prefiero una verdad a la cara antes que una vida llena de mentiras. Sé lo infeliz que eres aquí, pero tranquila. Estoy seguro de que no te queda demasiado tiempo de sufrimiento. Ahora eres la llave del Norte y seguro que muchos hombres empiezan a pelearse por ti.

Notó que le miraba atentamente, así que él mismo buscó sus ojos. Parecía meditar algo aunque Sandor no sabía qué.

–¿Qué pasa? Supongo que no creerías que Moss sería el único, ¿verdad? –vio cómo su esposa tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

–M-Me… M-Me pidió que le ayudara a… a deshacerse de vos –comentó visiblemente nerviosa, sin alzar la vista hacia él–. L-Le dije que… q-que no me parecía apropiado terminar con la vida de mi marido.

–¿Para él sí que era tu marido? –soltó una carcajada amarga–. Es irónico que fuera tu marido para Moss y no lo fuera cuando estabas conmigo. Tampoco creo que te importase mucho cuando te acostaste con él. ¿Eso fue antes o después de que te propusiera matarme? –se metió un pedazo de carne en la boca y habló después de masticar para no ofender sus modales–. Espero que follárais…, bueno, que hicierais el amor, antes de que te propusiera ayuda para acabar conmigo. Eso dice muy poco de él, pajarito. Yo no tenía pensado pedirte ayuda para terminar con esa sabandija después de todo lo que te hizo. Así es como actúan los hombres –añadió Sandor señalándola con el dedo antes de seguir comiendo.

Las mejillas de la joven Stark se tornaron de un color grana intenso. Tragó saliva, pero no levantó la vista del plato. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato.

–Y-Yo… –la voz de Sansa salió entrecortada, en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Permaneció mirando un punto fijo de la comida que tenía en el plato–. Os… Os mentí. N-No hice nada con ese hombre –su voz sonó tan débil que Clegane apenas pudo escucharla–. M-Me… M-Me lo inventé para haceros daño.

Sandor no tardó ni un segundo en clavar sus ojos en ella, con la boca entreabierta. ¿Era verdad lo que decía ahora o acaso se trataba de otro engaño? Algo le decía que no estaba mintiendo, pero… ¿Y si lo hacía y además de soportar una infidelidad iba a tener que aguantar que una cría le engañara y se burlara de lo iluso que era?

–Tampoco tienes que justificarte. Yo habría aceptado el ofrecimiento de asesinato después de lo que te hice –dijo con la mirada baja–. Si te acostaste con él puedes decírmelo, no voy a contárselo a nadie, pero quiero la verdad. Júralo por la memoria de tu padre.

Sansa se atrevió entonces a mirarle a los ojos. El Perro sostuvo su mirada sin nada de lo que avergonzarse. Él estaba diciendo la verdad, no tenía nada que ocultar. Si buscaba mentira en sus ojos, no iba a encontrarla. Entendía que después de la boda la había humillado de la peor forma posible que se puede avergonzar a una mujer. La había echado a perder y jamás se lo perdonaría. Sabía que ella no lo haría, pero Sandor era consciente de que él tampoco podría hacerlo. Fue un intento de defenderla, sabía perfectamente que ambos estarían muertos de no haber sido así.

–Juro por la memoria de mi padre, lord Eddard de la casa Stark, que solo nos dimos unos besos –habló en voz baja, pero sonó decidida–. E-Eso fue todo.

Sandor la miró, bastante sorprendido mientras intentaba dominar sus celos. Tampoco esperaba que pasaran las horas charlando. De hecho, hasta ahora pensaba que se habían acostado juntos. Aun así, no le gustaba darse cuenta de que un idiota como Moss había gozado de los labios de su esposa. El Perro acabó asintiendo, haciéndole ver que creía lo que le estaba contando.

–Si de algo me ha servido esta historia es para saber qué tengo que hacer para que me beses –dijo antes de soltar una amarga carcajada.

El rostro de su pajarito se tornó rojo como la grana y Sandor volvió a reír, esta vez de forma mucho más sincera. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde el último día en el que recordaba sentirse así de bien.


	18. Sansa

 

Los días transcurrieron más tranquilos después de que la joven Stark confesase su mentira. Dado que quería mantener una relación cordial con su esposo, Sansa consideró oportuno decírselo. Poco a poco fue asumiendo que lo único que le ataba a este mundo era él. Todo lo que le quedaba se basaba en la relación distante que mantenía con el Perro y, puestos a elegir, prefería estar en su mismo bando.

La culpa y el arrepentimiento todavía le hacían mella algunas noches, pero Clegane parecía haber perdonado sus ataques crueles desde que la joven había hecho su juramento. Pasó mucha vergüenza, pero dijo la verdad: entre Moss y ella sólo sucedieron besos. Nada más.

Inspiró hondo y caminó hasta la ventana, como hacía todas las mañanas desde que abría los ojos con la luz del sol. Seguía sintiéndose muy sola, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevarlo mejor. Tragó saliva mientras contemplaba los pájaros surcar el cielo azul, libre de nubes. <<Tengo que ser una buena esposa. Tengo que ser _su_ esposa. >> Y eso estaba tratando de hacer: Sansa siempre despertaba sola en los aposentos, pero hacía un esfuerzo por comerse todo el desayuno. El Perro nunca estaba allí para verlo, sin embargo Sansa era consciente de que se enteraba de un modo u otro.

Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla. Bebió un poco de zumo antes de darle un pequeño mordisco a un pastelito de limón. Sonrió levemente. Clegane parecía haberse enterado también de que eran sus favoritos. Mientras que meses antes su desayuno se basaba en abundantes piezas de fruta, quesos y tiras de panceta, ahora las criadas habían sustituido la carne por pequeños pasteles de limón. Volvió a sonreír antes de metérselo prácticamente entero en la boca, masticándolo bien y chupándose los dedos después. No era un comportamiento muy apropiado para una dama, pero no había nadie más en la habitación que pudiera juzgarla por ello.

Cuando consideró que su estómago estaba lleno, procedió a arreglarse como cada mañana. Hizo llamar a una criada y le pidió que le preparase un baño de agua tibia. Una vez estuvo limpia y aseada, dejó que su doncella la secase con una suave toalla y cepillase su cabello hasta que estuviera bien brillante.

–¿Iréis a ver a vuestro señor esposo, mi señora? –la voz de la criada la pilló desprevenida, haciéndola salir de su ensoñación.

Sansa no contestó. Había pasado los últimos días intentando estar más tiempo con él, siempre de una forma disimulada. Sin embargo, la joven Stark sospechaba que sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibida no engañaban al Perro. Por las mañanas visitaba el patio de entrenamiento, se sentaba en su banco de piedra y leía un libro a la sombra de los árboles. No quería estar sola y la compañía de sus criadas no era suficiente. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si Moss regresaba a por ella? Por las noches seguía teniendo pesadillas y en más de una ocasión había logrado despertar a Clegane de una patada involuntaria. El Perro solucionaba el asunto rodeándola con un brazo y soltando algún bufido, adormilado. Y, para su sorpresa, Sansa acababa sintiéndose más segura de esa forma. Lo que antaño le había producido repulsión y rechazo, ahora la tranquilizaba por las noches. Le hacía sentir protegida.

Por eso durante el día trataba de estar siempre cerca de Clegane. El Perro nunca se quejaba de su presencia y Sansa intentaba mantener las distancias para no resultarle molesta. Comía y cenaba con él, mandaba a las criadas prepararle baños templados y procuraba que sus sonrisas fueran sinceras. No hablaban mucho, pero de vez en cuando el Perro se interesaba por esos libros que tanto leía durante sus entrenamientos. Sansa se sonrojaba y le resumía las historias que albergaban entre las páginas. Clegane soltaba algún bufido cuando le parecían demasiado romanticonas o hacía comentarios sarcásticos cuando le resultaban inverosímiles. Sansa arrugaba la nariz, ligeramente molesta.

–Por eso son historias –le decía, intentando excusarse.

El Perro dejaba escapar una risa ronca y ambos acababan relajándose de nuevo. La joven Stark no tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse a su humor sarcástico y él no volvió levantarle la voz. El carácter amargo de Clegane se fue moderando con el tiempo, aunque seguía siendo tan malhablado como de costumbre.

–Mi señora… –la criada llamó su atención de nuevo–. ¿Iréis a ver a vuestro señor esposo?

Sansa asintió en silencio. Cuando estuvo lista salió de los aposentos para ir a buscarle, siempre con un libro entre las manos. Sin embargo, esa mañana no le encontró por ninguna parte. Recorrió la Fortaleza Roja acompañada de su doncella, pero no le vio en ningún sitio. Se atrevió incluso a preguntarle a ser Boros Blount si sabía dónde estaba, pero el hombre se encogió de hombros y la ignoró, como si su presencia fuera menos valiosa que la de un ratón asustado.

La joven tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que estaba preocupada por Sandor, su corazón ya le latía desbocado dentro del pecho. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Miró a su doncella con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente perdida.

–No os preocupéis, lady Sansa –le animó la criada–. Seguramente vuestro esposo haya salido de la Fortaleza para hacer algún recado.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. No sabía que el Perro tuviera que hacer recados. <<Tal vez…>> Sansa era lo suficientemente madura como para ser consciente de que los hombres tenían ciertas… necesidades. Puede que su marido hubiera salido a buscar lo que la joven Stark no quería darle. <<Dijo que no volvería a tocarme, pero no dijo nada de tocar a otras mujeres.>> Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado. Sin saber por qué, notó una punzada en el corazón.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a sus aposentos con las manos temblorosas. Sus heridas se habían curado y ya no llevaba las vendas. En su lugar, un par de cicatrices blancas afeaban sus palmas. Las ocultó bajo las amplias mangas del atavío, malhumorada. Había tardado mucho tiempo en aceptar que estaría marcada para el resto de su vida, y percibir su tacto rugoso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Sin embargo, el corazón dejó de latirle cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio: frente a ella descubrió un hermoso vestido descansando sobre la cama. Permaneció inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

–¿Os encontráis bien, mi señora? –preguntó su doncella, pero pronto se quedó sin aliento ella también, maravillada.

Sansa le buscó en los aposentos, pero no estaba. Se acercó tímidamente al vestido, de un tono verde musgo. Las telas y los encajes parecían de muy buena calidad, así como los labrados y los ribetes dorados. Lo acarició lentamente con las yemas de los dedos, descubriendo que estaba en lo cierto. Debía de ser muy caro. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, desconcertada.

–¿Q-Qué…? –no supo bien qué decir–. ¿Cómo…? ¿Ha sido…?

–Vuestro esposo –dijo al fin la criada. Sansa se volvió hacia ella, sin separarse del vestido–. Quiso haceros un regalo más especial que los desayunos. M-Me pidió que le dijese vuestras… vuestras tallas, para hablarlo con el modisto.

Sansa se sonrojó de inmediato. Volvió a mirar el hermoso atuendo. Desde que había llegado a Desembarco, nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo. Ni siquiera en Invernalia sus vestidos eran así de exuberantes. Se mordió el labio inferior, ligeramente abrumada.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, desconcertada.

No comprendía a qué se debía semejante regalo. Después de lo mal que se había portado, no se lo merecía. La criada clavó la vista en el suelo.

–No lo sé, mi señora.

La joven Stark acarició de nuevo el vestido. Era tan sedoso, estaba tan bien cuidado… Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Jamás se hubiera esperado algo así del Perro. <<El Perro, Sandor Clegane.>> Si lo pensaba resultaba hilarante: Clegane preocupado por sus medidas para poder encargarle un vestido.

–Puedes retirarte –le pidió a su doncella.

Cuando se fue, Sansa Stark continuó admirando el atuendo, asombrada. Tragó saliva, sin poderse creer que realmente fuese para ella. Se desvistió con cierta impaciencia, pues tenía prisa por ver cómo le quedaba. Cuando estuvo en paños menores procedió a probarse la prenda. Pronto se percató de que su esposo no había acudido a un modisto cualquiera. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a sus formas, moldeándose a su cuerpo. Estaba pensado única y exclusivamente para ella.

Contuvo el aliento cuando por fin se ató los lazos de la espalda, sin atreverse mirarse en el espejo. Tardó unos instantes hasta que finalmente se permitió situarse enfrente para ver la imagen que proyectaba. Estaba muy hermosa. El vestido color musgo realzaba sus virtudes y ocultaba los defectos que pudiera tener. Contrastaba con el color rojizo de su pelo, así como también con la piel nívea y los ojos claros. Tragó saliva y se puso de perfil para comprobar si se había anudado bien los lazos. Estaba muy confundida. No se sentía merecedora de tal obsequio.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto y varias criadas entraron con bandejas donde transportaban los platos de la comida. Procuraron no prestarle atención mientras preparaban la mesa, pero Sansa percibió que de vez en cuando la observaban de reojo.

Las doncellas comenzaron a salir de los aposentos una vez terminaron, pero la joven Stark le pidió a una que permaneciese con ella para hacerle un peinado bonito. Se dejó arreglar en silencio y cuando estuvo lista prescindió de ella para volver a quedarse a solas.

Esperó a su esposo sentada correctamente en la silla, frente a los platos repletos de suculentos manjares. El corazón le latía acelerado dentro del pecho, sin saber muy bien por qué. Estaba nerviosa. Se frotó las cicatrices con las yemas de los dedos, cada vez más impaciente. Y, no obstante, su marido no apareció. Observó los platos fijamente, ya fríos. ¿Por qué le regalaba un vestido si luego no acudía a comer con ella? Permaneció inmóvil en el sitio, como si fuera una estatua de piedra. El sol de mediodía comenzó a descender por el cielo y, antes de darse cuenta, Sansa dejó escapar la primera lágrima. Se la retiró rápidamente con el dorso de un dedo, notando un nudo en la garganta. No sabía qué le pasaba. Estaba confusa y no se sentía nada bien.

Inspiró hondo y se levantó de la silla, malhumorada y angustiada a partes iguales. Se había quedado sin comer. Se había puesto su vestido, arreglado el pelo y esperado durante horas. Y el Perro no había aparecido. Se mordió el labio, sin comprender por qué le molestaba tanto esa situación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Las doncellas habían regresado para retirar los platos intactos de la comida y servir los de la cena. Sansa cruzó los brazos ante el pecho, con las mejillas todavía húmedas. Estuvo a punto de ordenarles que se lo llevasen todo, pero no lo consideró apropiado. Siguió esperando, esta vez de pie frente a la ventana. <<Tal vez le haya sucedido algo.>>, pensó, preocupada. <<Si ese fuera el caso, no habría podido traerte el vestido.>>, le dijo una vocecilla en su mente.

Se mordió el labio con más fuerza, harta de esperar. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el Perro había vivido esa misma situación meses antes, cuando la esperaba para las cenas y Sansa tardaba en acudir porque estaba reunida con Moss. ¿Estaría él con alguna otra mujer? La joven Stark permaneció inmóvil al lado de la ventana, azorada.

Empezó a desatarse los lazos del vestido, cada vez más angustiada. Él mismo se lo había dicho; no tenían que fingir que eran un matrimonio feliz. <<¿Entonces por qué me ha hecho un regalo tan caro?>> No comprendía nada. Comenzó a desvestirse cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió por tercera vez.

Sansa se giró sobresaltada, volviéndose a colocar la prenda rápidamente. Se quedó paralizada en el sitio, con la vista fija en el suelo mientras trataba de anudarse los lazos a toda prisa.

–Maldita corte y maldito… –el Perro interrumpió su discurso para quedarse paralizado en la puerta, observándola atentamente–. ¿Necesitas ayuda, pajarito? Puedo llamar a alguna de tus doncellas para que venga –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a hacerlo.

–N-No –le pidió apresuradamente. Volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo, anudándose la lazada con más calma–. P-Puedo hacerlo sola.

Su marido asintió y cerró la puerta de la habitación para sentarse a la mesa, contemplando toda la comida que había allí para ambos.

–¿Me has estado esperando para comer? El maldito rey no me ha dejado en paz. Quería que comiera en la corte. Me ha pedido que te llamara pero le he dicho que estabas ocupada –hizo un gesto, señalando su vestido–. ¿Te gusta?

La joven permaneció de pie, cruzada de brazos. Al parecer, sus esmeros por arreglarse no le habían llamado demasiado la atención.

–Es bonito –respondió sin más, antes de sentarse frente a él–. Habéis sido muy amable.

El Perro hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia antes de hablar de nuevo.

–No es cuestión de ser o no amable. Te sienta muy bien –comentó, volviendo a mirarla fijamente–. La verdad es que hoy deslumbrarías hasta a la propia reina –añadió con una media sonrisa–. ¿Acaso tenías pensado ir a alguna parte y te he interrumpido?

Sansa se quedó mirando el plato de la comida, sin probarlo. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, sin alzar la vista hacia él. Sin embargo, pronto se puso seria de nuevo.

–No tengo adónde ir –respondió, utilizando el tenedor para juguetear con la comida–. Espero poder devolveros el regalo algún día.

Su marido negó mientras se servía algo de comida en el plato. Al parecer, era de su gusto.

–No tienes que devolverme nada. El rey Joffrey me hizo tu esposo y como tal tengo que cuidar de las necesidades de mi mujer. ¿Hay algún sitio al que te gustaría ir? –preguntó de forma aparentemente despreocupada.

–A casa –dijo sin pensar, pero pronto se arrepintió.

Ahora su casa estaría donde estuviese el Perro. Empezó a comer desganada a pesar del hambre que tenía. No había probado bocado durante el día y le rugía el estómago. Su esposo alzó la vista del plato, mirándola aparentemente perplejo. Debía de haberse mordido la lengua. Había hablado más de la cuenta, como siempre. ¿Y si el Perro se lo decía al rey y le buscaba problemas? Ambos sabían que Sansa no podía irse a casa.

–Creo que para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más, pajarito.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó sus palabras, pues esperaba una reacción bien distinta. ¿Esperar un poco más? ¿Qué significaba eso?

–¿A-A qué os referís? –preguntó, titubeante.

Permaneció inmóvil en la silla, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

–Algún día alguien vendrá a rescatarte de las zarpas del perro. Siempre he oído que “el Norte recuerda”, ¿no? –sonrió débilmente antes de seguir hablando–. Uno de tus bonitos caballeros vendrá. Uno de los de verdad, no como esa rata de ser Moss. Te sacará de aquí y te devolverá a tus tierras, a tu casa. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Por eso tengo que aprovechar lo que me queda con mi esposa.

Sansa le escuchó reír amargamente antes de que volviera a centrar su atención en la cena. La joven Stark dejó escapar el aliento entre sus delicados labios, azorada. Empezó a comer de nuevo, sin elevar la vista hacia él.

–P-Por un momento pensé… –murmuró, en voz baja. Sin embargo, pronto guardó silencio. Era mejor no seguir tentando a la suerte.

Percibió la atenta mirada del Perro clavada en ella, pero no añadió nada más. En lugar de eso, siguió centrado en su plato. Permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato hasta que finalmente Clegane habló de nuevo:

–Mañana te levantarás pronto, a la misma hora que yo. Quiero que demos un paseo –bebió un poco de su jarra de vino y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano antes de continuar–. Creo que te regalaré pronto otro vestido. Hoy estás aún más preciosa que de costumbre.

Antes de que Sansa tuviera tiempo de contestar su esposo se levantó y se encerró con su ropa de dormir en el baño, para cambiarse. Cuando salió, fue directo a la cama y se acostó sin volver a prestarle atención. La joven permaneció impertérrita en la silla hasta que momentos después decidió imitarle. Había sido un día muy largo.


	19. Sandor

 

Los ojos de Sandor se abrieron de par en par cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara. Se frotó el rostro con las palmas de las manos y se volvió para mirar a su pajarito como hacía cada mañana, pero esta vez, en vez de encontrar esa melena roja revuelta que delataba que su mujer seguía durmiendo, descubrió su sitio vacío. Se incorporó deprisa, asustado, pero enseguida se relajó cuando vio a su esposa sentada en una de las sillas, ya vestida y aparentemente preparada para salir.

–Deberías haberme despertado, pajarito –dijo antes de levantarse deprisa y coger algo de ropa del baúl para cambiarse en el baño.

Su esposa permaneció inmóvil, sin decir nada. Cuando pasó en dirección al cuarto del lavabo, reparó en el pequeño desayuno que había sobre la mesa. Después de cambiarse, salió y se sentó con intención de comer algo antes de salir. La pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó su pajarito no le pasó inadvertida. Cuando él dio su primer bocado, su esposa se animó a empezar a desayunar también.

–Siempre tan educada… No tienes que esperarme para desayunar si tienes hambre. –Sandor engulló un trozo de queso con verdaderas ganas.

Su pajarito mordisqueaba con esa delicadeza que le correspondía un pastelito de limón. Cuando acabó de tragar, alzó la vista hacia él.

–¿Adónde vamos a ir? –preguntó, con timidez. Desvió la mirada hacia su plato y se terminó el dulce en poco tiempo. No dudó en relamerse los dedos delante de él. Eso le hizo sonreír.

–Pajarito impaciente… Ya lo verás cuando estemos allí. ¿Sabes montar a caballo? –Sandor decidió cambiar la leche por cerveza y mojó en ella un poco de pan. Si su joven esposa no podía montar, tendrían que ir los dos en Extraño. La idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, podía ser que a ella no le gustase tanto sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo…

La joven Stark permaneció en silencio unos instantes visiblemente sorprendida, para luego negar con la cabeza. Seguramente pensó que su paseo sería por la Fortaleza, pero él tenía otras cosas en mente.

–No es una de mis virtudes –reconoció, azorada. Dejó de comer y se limpió los dedos en una fina servilleta de tela–. P-Pensé que no saldríamos de la Fortaleza. ¿Debo cambiarme de ropa? –sin esperar su respuesta, se levantó de su sitio y empezó a revolotear por el dormitorio como el pajarito que era. Parecía estar buscando algo, aunque Sandor creía que ni ella misma sabía lo que era.

–Tranquila, esa ropa valdrá. Lo que no podemos hacer es perder más el tiempo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer deprisa y ve a los establos, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes.

Sin añadir nada más, apuró su cerveza y salió de la habitación. Bajó a las cocinas y cogió un pellejo de vino y unas cuantas piezas de fruta. Después volvió a la habitación y se alegró al ver que Sansa ya no se encontraba en ella. Sacó su espada de debajo de la cama y se la ató al cinturón. Nunca había gustado pasar mucho tiempo desarmado. Cuando bajó a los establos, su pajarito ya le estaba esperando en la puerta y él, sin decir nada, entró dispuesto a buscar al mozo y pedirle que ensillaran a Extraño. Decidió esperar fuera, con ella, pero sin articular palabra.

Su joven esposa se asomó al establo y le miró dubitativa al ver que sólo estaban preparando un caballo.

–¿Por qué sólo ensillan a vuestro corcel? –al parecer el pajarito todavía no había comprendido su plan.

–Me has dicho que no sabes montar. Lo harás conmigo. No se te ocurra acercarte a mi caballo si yo no estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?  –justo en ese momento, el mozo de cuadras soltó un alarido–. Ya lo ves. –añadió Sandor con una sonrisa. A Sansa no le pareció tan gracioso.

Cuando el caballo estuvo listo, le sacaron y le dieron las riendas. Lo colocó en mitad del patio y le hizo un gesto a su pajarito para que se acercase. Su esposa no parecía muy convencida. Mientras se decidía, guardó la bolsa que había traído de  la cocina en una de las alforjas del animal.

–Vamos, pajarito. ¿No querrás que nos anochezca, verdad?

La joven se acercó un poco temerosa y cuando Sandor la tuvo al alcance, la alzó de la cintura y la sentó encima de la silla. No tardó en subir él mismo tras ella y nada más tocar las riendas, el caballo salió del patio a pleno galope. En algo que sólo podía ser un impulso, su pajarito agarró uno de sus brazos con fuerza para después soltarlo de inmediato. Estaba claro que el repentino arranque de Extraño la había asustado.

–Harías bien en agarrarte. No quiero perderte por el camino  –dijo Sandor antes de soltar una carcajada al aire.

Pronto dejaron atrás la Fortaleza Roja y las calles de Desembarco del Rey, en las que la marcha fue demasiado lenta para el gusto del Perro. Odiaba la gente y la ciudad siempre estaba repleta de ella. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al Bosque Real, su verdadero destino. Sandor avanzó entre los árboles hasta un pequeño claro con un riachuelo. La hierba estaba tan verde que refrescaba sólo mirarla y unas pequeñas flores le daban un toque pintoresco. Clegane sabía que sería de su agrado, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo. Detuvo a Extraño y desmontó para después ayudarla a ella.

–No es tu casa, pero puedes imaginar que es uno de los bosques cercanos a Invernalia. Eso si es que en tu maldito Norte deja de nevar en algún momento.

Su pajarito no dijo nada. Miraba el claro con algo de interés pero pronto se alejó de él y no pudo seguir viendo su rostro. Se detuvo a un par de pasos, parecía tímida. Quizás no fuera de su agrado. Puede que todo esto hubiese sido una mala idea. ¿Y si le daba miedo estar allí sola con él?

La verdad era que la joven Stark parecía casi ausente. Lo mejor sería no molestarla. La había traído aquí para que pudiera sentirse libre, pero no podría hacerlo si él no la dejaba sola.

 

–Estaré por los alrededores. Sólo quería que tuvieras un momento de paz. Tómate el tiempo que quieras y si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme.

–No –su esposa se volvió rápidamente hacia él, asustada–. N-No quiero quedarme sola.

Sandor no pudo más que asentir. Se acercó a un árbol y dejó allí atado a Extraño. Sacó su pellejo de vino y un par de frutas y le ofreció una a ella.

–Me quedaré aquí, no te vayas a ningún sitio en el que no pueda verte  –dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo y recostarse contra un árbol cercano.

Su pajarito obedeció, como no podía ser de otra forma. Se sentó no muy alejada de allí, como una verdadera damita de la corte y arrancó una flor. Sandor dio un buen trago al pellejo de vino mientras observaba a su pequeña esposa. Sansa dejó la pieza de fruta sobre las faldas de su vestido y olisqueó la flor antes de que en sus labios se dibujara una cálida sonrisa. Ese pequeño gesto, combinado con los reflejos que su melena roja emitía bajo la luz del sol, le hizo darse cuenta a Sandor que no era una criatura para tener encerrada. Ese debía ser su lugar, debería poder salir y entrar cuando quisiera, ser feliz y poder corretear como las princesas de las historias que tanto le gustaba leer.

Su esposa pasó un rato en el prado, mirando de un lado a otro. Se estaba comportando como un joven cervatillo: al principio desconfíaba de la presencia del hombre, pero cuando cogía seguridad y veía que no le pasa nada malo, se dejba llevar y actuaba delante del extraño sin preocupaciones. En ese momento Sansa se levantó con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó al riachuelo, de espaldas a él. Se sentó en la orilla, se remangó un poco las faldas y metió los pies descalzos en la corriente de agua fresca.

Sandor sabía que lo mejor era dejarla en paz, pero si quería que su relación con ella fuese más cordial, debía intentar conocerla mejor y saber qué más cosas le gustaban. Se acercó despacio hasta su lado, sin querer asustarla. Aun así el pajarito, que miraba el agua sonriente, clavó la vista en su vestido algo asustada. <<Pensará que me he enfadado porque haya venido hasta aquí.>>

–¿Te importa si te acompaño, pajarito? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a quitarse las botas–. Es un día caluroso y creo que has tenido una gran idea.

Vio cómo una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios y su mirada pasó a sus propios pies, que jugueteaban bajo el agua. Sandor entendió su silencio y su sonrisa como una invitación a que se sentara con ella y así lo hizo. Cuando las botas estuvieron fuera y los pantalones remangados, metió sus pies en el agua y se quedó en silencio, mirando la corriente que bajaba buscando el mar.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo? –Había esperado que ella pudiera sentirse libre otra vez, pero no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo del todo.

Su esposa asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle.

–Muchas gracias por traerme aquí. Habéis sido muy amable –dijo de forma sincera y algo sonrojada.

Sandor no comprendía muy bien su rubor, pero no iba a ponerle pegas. Negó varias veces antes de contestar.

–No tienes que darme las gracias. No me gusta verte tan triste. Y no soy alguien amable, precisamente –bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus blancos pies, casi parecían esculpidos en un pequeño bloque de hielo.

Su pajarito se quedó en silencio. Parecía meditar lo que él acababa de decir hace un momento.

–Yo tampoco lo fui con vos –reconoció, con cierta vergüenza. La joven Stark seguía sin atreverse a mirarle–. Pero ahora lo estáis siendo. Estoy segura que podríamos llevarnos mejor –el color rojo de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso.

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo, pero intentó que no se le notara demasiado. Era lo que había estado buscando desde el primer momento.

–Creo que sí. Creo que podríamos llevarnos mejor.

Sandor guardó silencio de nuevo, no quería aturullarla. Se tomaría su tiempo. No la agobiaría y su relación se haría más agradable poco a poco. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia el arroyo, en sus labios se había dibujado una sonrisa.


	20. Sansa

 

Llegó a sus aposentos agotada por la excursión que habían hecho al Bosque Real. Inspiró hondo y fue a uno de sus baúles para buscar un vestido más cómodo y una muda de ropa interior limpia.

–M-Me gustaría poder darme un baño… –Sansa se volvió hacia su esposo, que la observaba desde el vano de la puerta.

Clegane asintió en silencio para después salir de la habitación. La joven supuso que se había marchado a buscar a las criadas, por lo que Sansa fue al aseo y dejó las prendas sobre un taburete. Al poco tiempo, un par de doncellas entraron y vertieron agua caliente en la bañera. El vapor invadió el cuarto, haciendo que la joven Stark se sintiera mejor.

Había sido un día muy largo pero para su sorpresa, su esposo había conseguido distraerla y hacerla mínimamente feliz. Observó a las criadas preparar la espuma, perdida en sus recuerdos. <<Ha sido tan… atento.>>  Parecía inverosímil que un hombre como él pudiera tener esa característica, pero al parecer Sansa había sido capaz de descubrir esa nueva faceta suya. <<Siempre está pendiente de que no me falte de nada…>>

Sansa empezó a desnudarse lentamente cuando las sirvientas la dejaron sola, echando previamente el pestillo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a los alocados trotes de ese caballo infernal, pero lo que más se le había resentido era la parte trasera de los muslos. Abrazó el vestido sucio contra su pecho, pues necesitaba un tiempo para poder recuperarse y quitarse las prendas de ropa que faltaban. Arrugó la nariz. Olía… Se llevó el tejido a las fosas nasales y aspiró el aroma. No olía mal exactamente. Era… Volvió a inspirar, dubitativa. <<No huele a mí.>> Apretó más la tela contra su nariz, extrañada. Una fragancia fuerte y ruda la embargó, haciendo que cierta calidez recorriera su cuerpo. <<No huele a mí, sino a él…>> Abrió mucho los ojos y arrojó el vestido al suelo con brusquedad cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba aspirando el aroma de su marido. <<Ha sido al montar los dos en el mismo corcel.>>, intentó explicarse a sí misma mientras se quitaba la ropa interior rápidamente. <<He tenido que sujetarme en sus brazos porque el animal corría demasiado. Me iba a caer…>>. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba buscando excusas para no reconocer algo obvio.

Frunció el ceño y acabó metiéndose dentro del agua. Estaba muy caliente, lo que hizo que sus músculos se relajaran. Además, la espuma densa le cubría hasta el cuello. Por fin podía limpiarse. Era lo que había estado buscando la mayor parte del día.

Cerró los ojos y descansó los brazos en los bordes de la bañera. Se lo había pasado bien. Nunca le habían gustado las excursiones a los bosques, ni montar a caballo. Esas cosas eran más propias de su hermana Arya, pero se lo había pasado bien. Ese día no encajaba dentro de su concepto de diversión y, aun así, había logrado olvidarse por un momento de que su vida estaba completamente desestructurada. <<Ha sido amable conmigo. Lo ha hecho por mí, para hacerme sentir mejor.>> El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa, confundida. Después de todos los problemas que habían tenido, ambos se estaban esforzando por mantener una relación cordial y, sin embargo… Abrió los ojos de nuevo, con el pulso ligeramente acelerado. Miró el vestido sucio que había arrojado al suelo, estiró un brazo y lo alcanzó. Volvió a llevárselo a la nariz, tímidamente. <<Huele a él.>>, repitió una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, pero esta vez no apartó la prenda de ella. No era un olor frecuente para Sansa. De hecho, estaba acostumbrada a los hombres limpios y bien perfumados. Pero ese olor era muy distinto. No olía mal, no era un aroma agrio, ni sucio. Era… Arrugó la nariz y volvió a inspirar, sonrojada. Era masculino. Más viril que ninguna otra fragancia que hubiera olido. Se recostó más en la bañera, con las mejillas completamente encendidas. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar el vestido en el suelo, esta vez de forma delicada.

<<Ha sido tan atento…>>, pensó de nuevo, recordando el picnic que le había preparado. El Perro se había llevado un poco de comida para que pudieran pasar todo el día aislados, lejos de la ciudad. No había sido un gran manjar. Ni siquiera se acercaba a los aperitivos que compartía con Moss, pero había sido un detalle bonito impropio de él. Inspiró hondo, meditabunda. La comparación con Moss le hizo acordarse de lo ingenua y estúpida que había sido. Volvió a sentir miedo. ¿Y si Eric regresaba para matarla? <<No. No puede.>>, se dijo a sí misma. <<No lo hará. Es un cobarde, no se atreverá. Y si intenta algo de nuevo, Sandor me protegerá.>> Esbozó una leve sonrisa. A pesar de que su presencia al principio la incomodaba y le producía miedo, ahora le resultaba confortable. Clegane no era un hombre hablador, ni dado a conversaciones largas, pero no era eso lo que estaba buscando Sansa. Quería sentirse protegida y a salvo y con él tenía eso. El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza, sin saber por qué. <<Ni siquiera a ser Loras, el Caballero de las Flores, pareció importarle las humillaciones a las que me sometía Joffrey.>> Los únicos que habían intercedido para defenderla habían sido los hombres más particulares de todo Poniente: el Gnomo y el Perro. <<Pero lord Tyrion nunca ha mostrado un verdadero interés hacia mí.>> ¿Y Clegane? ¿Estaba de verdad interesado en ella? Se preguntó si el enano hubiera insistido tanto en cenar por las noches con ella de haber estado en el lugar del Perro, si la hubiera llevado lejos de Desembarco o si le hubiera seguido hablando después de llamarle “monstruo”. Se mordió el labio, sin obtener una respuesta concisa.

Soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para comenzar a lavarse el pelo. El agua caliente llegó hasta su cuero cabelludo, haciendo que se relajara aún más. Sin embargo, su inconsciente le jugó una mala pasada al imaginarse a Tyrion sustituyendo a su esposo en todos los ámbitos. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando pensó en una hipotética noche de bodas con él, angustiada, descubriendo que las atenciones del Perro no habían sido tan horribles después de todo. Contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de eso, con las mejillas aún más coloradas. Negó con la cabeza, intentando sacudirse esos pensamientos de la mente cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Se le escapó un jadeo del susto y dio un pequeño respingo en la bañera, haciendo que el agua se agitase a su alrededor.

–¿S-Sí? –la voz le salió aguda y chillona debido a los nervios.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado, tan largo que Sansa pensó que se había imaginado la intrusión.

–Sal ya del baño, pajarito –contuvo la respiración al escucharle al otro lado de la puerta. Se hundió aún más bajo la espuma, pensando que tal vez podría verla a través de la madera–. Ya han servido la cena. Date prisa.

Sansa tragó saliva y se puso en pie rápidamente, con cierta torpeza. No quería hacerle esperar. Después del día tan agradable que habían tenido, lo último que quería era hacerle perder la paciencia.

–Enseguida me visto.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sansa se envolvió en una toalla que había descansando en el respaldo de una silla y se secó en poco tiempo. Se puso la muda limpia y el vestido que había escogido. Después, recogió la prenda que había dejado en el suelo y la dejó plegada en el taburete. Cepilló su pelo húmedo, desenredándolo rápidamente a pesar de los tirones y se puso unas gotas de perfume de un frasco que había en el pequeño tocador. No era de sus favoritos –pues estos estaban en el dormitorio–, pero era el único que tenía a mano.

Cuando salió del aseo se encontró la mesa ya servida con suculentos platos humeantes. Le rugió el estómago nada más verlos. Sentado en la silla le esperaba su esposo, observándola atentamente. Sentado en la silla le esperaba su esposo, observándola atentamente. Sansa permaneció en el umbral de la puerta del aseo, pero pronto se acercó cuando Clegane le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara. La joven hizo lo propio en su asiento, irguiéndose bien en la silla. Le observó de reojo y descubrió que había comenzado a comer sin decirle nada. Sansa soltó un leve suspiro antes de comenzar ella también con su cena.

–Muchas gracias por llevarme fuera de la Fortaleza –empezó a decir, con voz trémula–. Ha… Ha sido agradable. He disfrutado del día de hoy.

Su esposo levantó la vista del plato para mirarla a los ojos antes de asentir lentamente.

–Me alegra oír eso, pajarito. Era mi intención –siguió comiendo, volviendo la vista al trozo de carne que estaba devorando.

La joven Stark le observó de reojo. No parecía tener ganas de entablar conversación. Bebió un poco de vino y siguió con su cena tranquilamente.

–Podemos ir otro día si quieres –dijo de repente la voz de su marido–. También puedo enseñarte a montar. El tiempo que vivas conmigo es posible que lo necesites.

Sansa alzó la vista del plato, sorprendida con sus palabras. Sonrió levemente, recordando que habían montado los dos sobre ese animal testarudo. Si le enseñaba a montar bien, probablemente acabaría teniendo su propio corcel. Clavó la vista en el plato, recordando el aroma masculino que se había adherido a su vestido.

–No quiero aprender a montar.

Siguió absorta en sus palabras. <<El tiempo que vivas conmigo.>> ¿Cuánto era eso? Clegane le había advertido que llegarían más caballeros dispuestos a romper su matrimonio, pero ¿y si eso no sucedía? ¿Estaría atada a él toda la vida? Bebió otro trago de vino, despacio. La idea no le disgustaba. Si lograban mejorar su relación, podrían tolerarse mutuamente.

Clegane volvió la vista a ella, algo sorprendido.

–¿Cómo que no quieres? –se encogió de hombros–. Por supuesto, no estás obligada a ello, pero podría serte útil en algún momento. Aunque si no quieres, no hay más que hablar.

Una vez dicho esto, acabó su gran trozo de carne que le había servido como cena y se puso a beber de su copa de vino, con tragos largos hasta que se la terminó. Sansa le vio dudar, pero acabó rellenándosela. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, ligeramente molesta.

–No quiero que bebáis tanto –dijo de sopetón.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para pedirle eso, pero no le gustaba verle abusar de la bebida. Le daba miedo que se emborrachase, a pesar de que nunca había intentado propasarse con ella en ese estado.

Su marido volvió la vista hacia ella y bajó la copa con media sonrisa.

–Tampoco bebo tanto... –dijo al parecer no muy conforme pero, a pesar de todo, la bebida quedó abandonada en la mesa.

Sansa decidió no contradecirle, pues no quería discutir con él. Se terminó su plato y apuró el poco vino que le quedaba en su copa. Después, se levantó de la mesa y fue a uno de sus baúles para sacar un camisón cómodo con el que pasar la noche.

–Iré a cambiarme al aseo –comentó, caminando hacia dicha habitación–. Vos podéis hacerlo aquí. No saldré hasta que no me aviséis.

Acto seguido, se encerró en el baño y se puso la prenda para dormir. El Perro la llamó casi al instante y cuando la joven salió le descubrió sentado en el borde de la cama, sin camisa, con unos pantalones más cómodos y los pies descalzos. Se quedó unos instantes clavada en el sitio, mirando las cicatrices de su torso que se apreciaban a la luz de los cirios. Un espeso vello cubría su piel hasta el ombligo, perdiéndose más abajo…

Sansa sacudió la cabeza y desvió la vista hacia otro lado, sintiéndose como una intrusa. Cuando volvió a mirarle, el corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho. El Perro la observaba con el ceño fruncido, probablemente preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto en acercarse. La joven tragó saliva. La luz tenue de los cirios formaba sombras grotescas en el lado quemado de su rostro, pero eso no impidió que caminara hasta él y dejase un dulce beso sobre las cicatrices de su mejilla. Sin decir nada, Sansa fue apagando las velas del dormitorio hasta que únicamente quedaron encendidas las de las mesillas de noche. Se metió entre las sábanas y sopló la llama del último cirio. Estaba de espaldas a su esposo, pero sabía que seguía sentado sobre el colchón, sin moverse. La única luz que iluminaba la estancia era la correspondiente a la vela que había al lado de Clegane.

Sansa contuvo el aliento durante largo rato, esperando que el Perro reaccionase de alguna forma, sin volverse hacia él. Para su sorpresa, Clegane apagó el cirio y se tumbó junto a ella. La joven estaba tan inmóvil que parecía realmente dormida. Tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el cual su esposo le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, depositando un torpe beso sobre su pelo.


	21. Sandor

La luz empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana entreabierta del dormitorio cuando Sandor Clegane abrió los ojos. Lo primero que notó, es que no estaba solo. Recostada ligeramente en su pecho descansaba Sansa Stark, completamente dormida. Los recuerdos del día anterior volaron a su mente en ese momento: la sonrisa de su pajarito cuando vio el pequeño claro, su pequeña risa al meter los pies en el agua, su beso…

Era cierto que no había sido más que un beso en la mejilla, pero el Perro del rey nunca había recibido algo más dulce. Acarició levemente la espalda de su esposa sin ánimo de acabar con su sueño para después levantarse de la cama, dejándola plácidamente dormida sobre el colchón.

No quería despertarla, así que se vistió prácticamente a tientas para que la luz no le molestase. Una vez estuvo listo, salió al pasillo y encargó a las doncellas el desayuno para su mujer, como hacía todas las mañanas. Se ajustó un momento la espada al cinturón y empezó a merodear los pasillos de la Fortaleza. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, pues tenía que aclarar su mente un poco después de todo lo que había pasado.

Su relación con el pajarito no podía hacerle sentir más orgulloso. Estaba mejorando. Era un proceso lento, pero funcionaba. El beso que le había regalado justo la noche anterior era prueba de ello. Sansa ya no le temía como antes y a Sandor le gustaba pensar que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella. Para compensarla, para que no estuviera triste y alicaída. Quizás algún día ella le dedicaría una sonrisa como las que traía después de volver de ver a Moss. Pero no, no debía pensar en eso. Clegane no era Moss ni para lo bueno, ni para lo malo. <<Ella siempre estará esperando a su caballero, y tú no eres más que un perro.>>

A Sandor le costaba reconocerlo, pero la idea de que alguien viniera a rescatarla se volvía cada vez más plausible. Ahora era la llave del Norte y no sabían muy bien cuánto tiempo la mantendrían con él. Seguro que tanto Tywin como Cersei tenían otros planes para la pobre chica.

–¡Clegane! –gritó alguien desde el fondo del pasillo. Era Boros, el idiota de Boros–. El rey quiere verte en la Sala del Trono de inmediato.

No tuvo más remedio que seguirle hasta allí. ¿Qué querría ahora esa sabandija? ¿Es que no iba a dejarle tranquilo nunca? Sin embargo, nada más entrar a la citada sala, su cuerpo se tensó. No estaban solos; casi toda la corte estaba allí reunida pese a lo pronto que era. La gente le abrió paso nada más entrar. Al final del todo se encontraba el rey sentado en su trono, pero Sandor tenía la mirada fija en otro sitio: una cabeza sobresalía entre la multitud. No podía ser otro. Gregor.

Sandor avanzó hasta el frente. Parecía que el rey quería hablar con ambos, eran los únicos guardias convocados. Gregor le sonrió de medio lado e inclinó su cabeza en una clara burla hacia él. Seguía siendo tan imponente como siempre y sólo pudo volver la mirada hacia Joffrey cuando este comenzó a hablar.

–¿Dónde está tu esposa, perro? Hace mucho que no veo esa melena roja y traidora por aquí.

Sabía que el rey no podía decir mucho más, pues el Consejo estaba presente, así como también todos los señores nobles que se encontraban en Desembarco y su joven prometida Margaery Tyrell se encontraba de pie a su lado.

–Me temo que hoy dormirá hasta tarde, alteza. Digamos que no ha descansado mucho esta noche–. Sandor forzó una sonrisa que pretendía dejar entrever algo más y eso hizo que Joffrey estallara en carcajadas. Gregor bufó a su lado.

–Bien, bien. Os preguntaréis por qué estáis aquí y todos mis súbditos deben saberlo –elevó la voz para que la sala entera pudiera escuchar lo que su rey tenía que decirles–. Ese sucio traidor de Beric Dondarrion está alterando la paz de los reinos. Al parecer, que aplastáramos a esos lobos traidores no es suficiente señal de los Dioses para Dondarrion. Está ocasionando revueltas con una panda de rufianes. Se hacen llamar la Hermandad sin Estandartes. He mandado varios escuadrones en su busca, pero no han conseguido dar con ellos. Entonces se me ocurrió. ¿Quién mejor que mis perros para rastrear un hueso duro de roer? –alzó los brazos esperando que su plebe le aclamara como el rey ingenioso que creía ser. Buscó las risas de la sala, que no tardaron en llegar, pues no querían descontentar a su monarca–. Mi abuelo ha decidido prestarme al mayor de la camada. Ser Gregor, tú te ocuparás de la zona Sur del Bosque Real. Y tú, mi fiel sabueso –dijo mirando a Sandor–, serás el encargado de la zona Norte.

Sandor maldijo su suerte, aunque su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Los hermanos hicieron una leve reverencia antes de que el rey continuase con su discurso.

–Partiréis en una semana, cada uno con treinta hombres. Vuestra fama en combate es legendaria así que supongo que no tendréis ningún problema. No volváis hasta que me traigáis la prueba de su muerte. Para hacerlo más divertido –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa–, el que vuelva antes con la victoria, será recompensado generosamente.

Los Clegane parecieron conformes ante su rey, aunque Sandor no podía estar menos de acuerdo con esa misión. Podría tardar meses en encontrarle y no quería dejar tanto tiempo sola a Sansa en aquel nido de víboras. Ahora que su relación estaba mejorando no debía apartarse de ella. ¿Quién le aseguraba que cuando volviera de esa misión su esposa siguiera queriendo verle? ¿Y si conocía a alguien en ese tiempo? No podía dejarla encerrada en su habitación. Él mismo se lo había dicho: era una mujer libre. Así la quería Sandor. ¿Y si durante el tiempo él no la estaba para protegerla volvían los abusos del rey? Además, si Sansa estaba sola quizás aprovechasen para disolver su matrimonio y alejarla de él para siempre.

–Ahora fuera de mi vista –la voz del rey despertó al menor de los Clegane de sus ensoñaciones–. Acabo de desayunar y tus cicatrices están empezando a revolverme el estómago.

Sandor abandonó la sala del Trono envuelto en las risas de la multitud. Su hermano reía por encima de todos los demás, pero por una vez en su vida, no le afectó. Tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en ese momento: ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hablar con Sansa o no decirlo hasta que tuviera que marcharse? ¿Qué pensaría si se enterara? ¿Se alegraría de la noticia o sufriría por él?

Debía tomar una decisión y tenía que ser la acertada. No quería que Sansa se enterase por boca de otra persona así que creía que lo mejor era decírselo él mismo. Su reacción podía acabar con sus esperanzas. Si ella parecía alegre o indiferente, Sandor sufriría. Eso sería como una puñalada después de el pequeño beso de ayer. <<No era más que cortesía y agradecimiento, Perro. Deja de soñar.>> Su paso se aceleró, de repente deseoso de poder decirle que marchaba a la batalla y ver su respuesta. Eso podría confirmar si lo que pasó el día anterior había sido real o tan solo una fantasía.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en la pequeña mesa, disfrutando de su desayuno. Aún no estaba vestida así que se tapó su pequeño cuerpo con una bata que llevaba puesta. Su pelo estaba revuelto, pero Sandor la encontraba tan hermosa como siempre. Parecía avergonzada de que la hubiese encontrado así. Seguro que pensaba que no era el aspecto que una dama debía tener.

–Perdona que interrumpa tu desayuno, pajarito, pero tenemos que hablar. El rey me ha comunicado algo que debes saber –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

Ahora que había empezado su discurso, no sabía cómo acabarlo. Su pajarito le miraba expectante. Quizás pensaba que era otra muerte más de su familia, la de su joven hermana, que era lo único que le quedaba. Las palabras no eran lo suyo y en ese momento, Sandor habría deseado ser un perfecto orador.

–En una semana he de partir al Bosque Real con unos cuantos hombres en busca de Dondarrion. Me han prohibido regresar hasta que le de muerte. Mi hermano rastreará la zona Sur y yo me ocuparé del Norte –una vez dicho eso dejó de hablar y la miró, estudiando sus reacciones hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Su pajarito depositó el pastel que estaba a mitad de comer sobre el plato, visiblemente afectada. El poco color que presentaba su rostro desapareció por completo. Se quedó un rato callada, ocultando las manos bajo la mesa. Justo cuando creyó que no iba a decir nada, habló de forma atropellada.

–N-No podéis dejarme aquí sola –su voz tembló ligeramente. Tenía la mirada fija en el plato que había ante ella.

–Créeme, pajarito. Yo tampoco quiero dejarte aquí sola, pero el rey así lo ha ordenado. Maldito bastardo. Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo desobedecerle.

Parecía verdaderamente afectada. Una parte de él le decía que no era justo que se alegrara por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. Eso significaba que ella le necesitaba consigo, ¿no?

–N-No os podéis marchar –insistió, sin mirarle–. Joffrey volverá a maltratarme. No quiero quedarme aquí sola.

Sandor negó varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

–No lo hará. Tengo hombres fieles que desobedecerán al rey si es preciso. Temen más lo que yo pueda hacerles si me entero que no han cumplido mis órdenes que al rey –sonrió levemente antes de continuar–. Puedes fingir estar enferma durante ese tiempo, mis hombres te cubrirán. Volveré rápido, pajarito, ya lo verás.

Veía claro en sus ojos que no le creía. Era normal, estaba aterrada y tenía razones para sentir tal miedo. Su joven esposa guardó silencio y no añadió nada más hasta que transcurrió un largo rato.

–Pensé… Pensé que vos erais el caballero que me sacaría de aquí –confesó, con cierta tristeza–. No esperaba que me dejaseis sola.

En el estómago de Sandor se hizo un nudo con sus palabras y en un impulso, tomó su brazo con cuidado e hizo que sacara una de sus manos de debajo de la mesa para poder tomarla entre las suyas.

–Voy a volver, pajarito. Y cuando vuelva, te sacaré de aquí. Te lo juro –prometió de forma solemne–. No pasaremos en esta Fortaleza ni un día más. ¿De acuerdo?

Clegane verdaderamente esperaba que le creyera. No quería decepcionarla, no después de lo que acababa de decir. Le había elegido como su caballero, el que la sacaría de entre las garras de los leones. No iba a fallarle esta vez.

Su pajarito se limitó a asentir. No parecía demasiado convencida pero al menos no había expresado sus inseguridades en voz alta. Sandor iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que no se arrepintiera de su elección.


	22. Sansa

 

Habían pasado un par de días desde que su esposo le contó que tenía que marcharse para cumplir una misión del rey Joffrey. <<Me abandona.>>, pensó. Probablemente todavía estuviera disgustado con ella por todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho. <<Me está castigando.>> Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que el Perro tenía tan pocas ganas de irse como ella de que lo hiciera.

Tenía miedo. Se había pasado las dos últimas noches en vela, sin poder dormir. Cuando lo hacía, su sueño estaba repleto de pesadillas. Si su esposo la abandonaba a su suerte… ¿qué le impediría a Joffrey volver a humillarla? Clegane le había asegurado que eso no iba a pasar, pero Sansa no lo tenía tan claro.

La iba a abandonar. Fuera por un motivo o por otro, la abandonaba a su suerte en la Fortaleza. Se quedaría sola. Sola de verdad. Pensaba que lo había estado cuando se enteró de que su hermano Robb y su madre habían sido asesinados, pero pronto descubrió que el único en quien podía confiar era en él. Y pretendía dejarla sola. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella allí sin su esposo? Tal vez lo mejor fuera seguir su consejo y fingir una enfermedad para permanecer encerrada en sus aposentos durante su ausencia… pero… ¿y si no regresaba nunca? Se le encogió el estómago. ¿Podía suceder tal cosa? ¿Y si le mataban?

Sansa se giró en la cama, colocándose de cara a él. Sandor resoplaba a su lado, sumido en un sueño profundo. ¿Podrían matarle? Veía complicado que alguien tuviera valor de enfrentarse a él, así que le resultaba todavía más inverosímil que un forajido como Beric Dondarion lograse acabar con su vida. Sin embargo… Miró el enorme brazo que rodeaba su cintura de forma protectora y no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrimarse más a él para acurrucarse en su pecho. Su esposo no se inmutó, sino que siguió resoplando pesadamente. Ni siquiera cuando estaba encaprichada de Moss había deseado su muerte, por lo que ahora que su relación había mejorado le daba pánico pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Qué haría Sansa si el Perro moría? Se abrazó a su musculoso cuerpo en la oscuridad del dormitorio, asustada. <<No puede morir. Él, no.>> Se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta, y sin comprender muy bien por qué, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas que escocían amargamente.

Rememoró ese leve beso que le había dado en la mejilla y lo único que consiguió fue sentirse aún peor. <<No puede morir.>>, pensó de forma repetitiva. <<Él, no. Por favor. Él, no…>> Antes de percatarse de que estaba rezando por la vida de su marido, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba confusa y no comprendía del todo qué era lo que pasaba. Lo único que tenía claro es que si el Perro moría, su vida tampoco tendría sentido. Los Lannister volverían a hacerla prisionera y la utilizarían para sus propios fines, tal como habían hecho antes de su matrimonio concertado. Y Sansa no quería volver a eso. No quería ser prisionera de nadie. Recordó lo libre que se sintió cuando Clegane la llevó fuera de la Fortaleza. Quería seguir siendo libre y tenía muy claro que allí no iba a conseguirlo.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Se había convertido en una simple dama de la corte. Había tratado de convencerle para que desobedeciera a Joffrey y no se marchara, con funestos resultados. <<“Pensé que vos erais el caballero que me sacaría de aquí”.>>, el recuerdo llegó a su mente demasiado rápido. ¿Era de verdad su caballero? Lo había dicho de forma sincera: tal vez Sandor Clegane no fuera un caballero como los de sus historias, pero había cuidado de ella y la había protegido. ¿No era eso lo que hacían en los libros, al fin y al cabo? Soltó un largo suspiro, sin separarse de él. Tenía que lograr que su esposo se quedase a su lado. El Perro no podía irse a esa misión, así que la joven Stark debía pensar en algo. Pero, ¿el qué? Ni siquiera la mejora de su relación había funcionado para persuadirle. Ni siquiera decirle que era su caballero, o el beso en la mejilla. ¿Acaso no le había gustado? Recordó cómo la había rodeado con el brazo y atraído hacia sí esa misma noche, y cómo estaban en ese momento de juntos. Podía notar su cálido aliento acariciándole la piel del rostro. Ya no se emborrachaba nunca, por lo que no olía a vino. Olía a él. Al aroma que se le había adherido al vestido. Era tan masculino… Escondió el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su fragancia. Su esposo se removió un poco en sueños, pero no despertó. En lugar de eso, cerró el cerco que formaba su brazo en torno a su cintura y la apretó más contra él, de manera inconsciente.

Sansa vio el amanecer ese día y tuvo que hacerse la dormida cuando Clegane empezó a espabilarse. Cerró los ojos y relajó su respiración, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Sospechaba que su marido se había sorprendido al verla tan arrimada a él, pues notaba tensión en sus músculos. Sin embargo, llegó a pensar que seguía durmiendo al ver que no se movía de la cama. Tuvo que pasar un largo rato hasta que el Perro liberó su cintura. Para su sorpresa, notó sus duros labios presionándole la piel de la mejilla en lo que fue un beso torpe y áspero, debido a su espesa barba. Después se puso en pie para comenzar a vestirse. Sansa sintió una especie de vacío en su interior cuando la dejó sola entre las sábanas. Al poco tiempo, escuchó como se cerraba la puerta con suavidad, sin apenas hacer ruido. Fue entonces cuando dejó de fingir y se puso en pie para asearse y poder vestirse.

Una criada entró en los aposentos con una bandeja del desayuno justo en el momento en que la joven terminaba de cepillarse el pelo. Todavía estaba muy angustiada y el estómago se le había cerrado, por lo que no tenía demasiada hambre. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo y se comió varios trozos de queso, un pastelito de limón y una pieza de fruta, bebiendo un poco de zumo después.

Cuando terminó, se alisó bien el vestido y salió de los aposentos. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, pues pasar más tiempo en el dormitorio la acabaría asfixiando. Caminó por los pasillos de la Fortaleza en dirección a los jardines. Quería estar al aire libre antes de ir a ver a su esposo al patio de entrenamiento. No obstante, descubrió al rey Joffrey caminando hacia ella al doblar una esquina. No pasó por alto que iba acompañado por ser Meryn Trant y ser Boros Blount, dos de sus Guardias Reales. Quiso dar media vuelta, pero ya la había visto y era demasiado tarde. Caminó hacia él para seguir con su propio camino, intentando disimular la incomodidad que sentía al imaginar lo que pudiera pasar.

–¿Acaso no vas a saludad a tu rey? –preguntó cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo, volviéndose hacia ella al ver que Sansa le había ignorado.

La joven se quedó muy quieta, con la vista fija en el suelo. No quería tener problemas.

–Buenos días, alteza –murmuró de forma escueta.

Joffrey miró a sus hombres antes de contemplarla de arriba abajo, mirándola con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

–¿Ya te ha contado el Perro la misión que le he encomendado? –preguntó, de manera burlona. Sus labios se movieron como dos enormes y repulsivos gusanos.

Sansa tragó saliva, desviando de nuevo la vista hacia sus pies mientras el corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho, asustada.

–Sí, majestad –tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado, por lo que decidió hablar lo justo para contentarle.

Sin embargo, ante la indiferencia de la joven, Joffrey frunció el ceño y se aproximó más a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Sansa se permaneció inmóvil, notando la fría piedra contra su piel. Ninguno de los caballeros movió un músculo cuando el rey le sujetó el rostro con una mano, clavándole los dedos en las mejillas para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Y te ha dicho ya lo que pasará si no regresa antes que Gregor?

Soltó su delicado rostro bruscamente y Sansa tuvo que contener las ganas de frotarse las zonas lastimadas. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, confusa. Su esposo no había mencionado esa parte. Guardó silencio, sin saber qué responder. Al ver que no añadía nada más, Joffrey dejó escapar una risa estridente.

–Tal vez no te lo haya contado porque todavía no se lo he dicho –comentó, intentando hacerse el interesante. Sansa sintió todavía más odio hacia él–. Si mi perro no fuese el primero en traerme la cabeza de Dondarion sería una terrible decepción –dijo, fingiendo aflicción. Sansa estuvo tentada a interrumpirle para decirle que ya no era _suyo_ , pero se mordió la lengua y siguió escuchando–. Su hermano tuvo esposas, pero murieron hace tiempo. –frunció el ceño. Parecía ligeramente confuso–. ¿Te gustaría ser la esposa de otro perro? –Sansa contuvo el aliento, notando un terrible escalofrío que torturó su espina dorsal de abajo arriba. Joffrey sonrió ampliamente al ver su reacción aterrorizada–. ¿No? –miró a sus hombres fingiendo sorpresa, para después volver a centrar su atención en la joven, que seguía sin decir nada. Se aproximó más a ella y Sansa tuvo que girar el rostro para que sus narices no se tocaran–. Una loba necesita un perro que la monte. Y si Clegane fracasa, su hermano le sustituirá.

Joffrey no añadió nada más. Se alejó de allí a buen paso hasta que se perdió de vista, seguido por sus guardias. Sansa permaneció pegada a la pared durante largo rato, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, procesando la información. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Si Sandor fracasaba, si moría… Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ocultó su rostro entre las manos, sus hombros temblaron violentamente y antes de que pudiera remediarlo estaba llorando en mitad del pasillo, desconsolada.

En ese momento supo con plena certeza que debía convencer a su esposo de alguna forma. Si Sandor no podía quedarse con ella en la Fortaleza, tal vez pudiera llevársela consigo a dicha misión. Lo que la joven tenía muy claro era que no debía quedarse allí sola a merced del rey Joffrey.


	23. Sandor

 

Los días transcurrieron de forma bastante extraña para Sandor. Cada vez quedaba menos para que tuviera que marcharse en busca del maldito Dondarrion y los nervios de su pajarito, iban en aumento: se pasaba las noches dando vueltas entre sus brazos, inquieta, cuando Sandor se despertaba, ella lo había hecho horas antes, estaba perfectamente vestida y esperándole en la mesa del desayuno, había días que incluso le preparaba un baño. Estaba claro que su pajarito estaba aterrado, pero Sandor no sabía muy bien por qué.

Suponía que después de tanto tiempo, había aprendido que su matrimonio con el Perro del rey no era lo peor que le podía pasar. Había gente más cruel que él. Era cierto que Sandor tenía un genio muy fuerte, era mal hablado, un borracho y carecía de los modales de cualquier otro miembro de la corte. Sin embargo la había protegido durante todo este tiempo. A él no le interesaba tener contento al rey para que le diera tierras y señoríos, por lo que no hacía caso cuando Joffrey le pedía ver a su esposa o llevarla a la corte.

Durante esa semana, el tiempo que no pasaba entrenando con el que sería su escuadrón en los próximos días, lo pasaba con ella. Habían salido del castillo, comido y cenado juntos, paseado por los jardines… Incluso cuando Sandor afilaba su espada en la habitación, Sansa se sentaba a su lado y bordaba o leía alguna de sus historias de caballeros.

Aquel día era el último que les quedaba. Cuando Sandor se despertó, se encontró el desayuno ya servido y a su pajarito sentado en la mesa, forzando una sonrisa. Estaba claro que se sentía triste y asustada, pero como la perfecta señorita que era se esforzaba en parecer la mujerque se alegraba al ver despertar a su señor esposo.

Sandor fue a cambiarse a la habitación del baño y después desayunaron juntos. Tampoco hablaban mucho normalmente, pero al parecer el pajarito se había levantado ese día bastante charlatán.

–¿Estáis seguro de que no hay nada que se pueda hacer para impedir vuestra partida? –preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada.

Sandor sufría viéndola así. Esa pregunta se había repetido durante toda la semana y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma.

–Sabes que no, pajarito. El rey me respeta porque me tiene miedo, pero no consentirá que desobedezca una orden que ha dado delante de toda su corte. Estarás a salvo, ya hemos hablado de esto.

Su esposa bajó la mirada al plato de nuevo, sin añadir nada más. Sandor siguió desayunando con calma, mirándola de vez en cuando hasta que su corazón se detuvo. Una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de su pajarito. Sansa intentó ocultarla, pero Sandor fue más rápido.

–Pajarito, mírame.

No quería, pero Sandor le alzó el rostro posando un dedo en su barbilla. La imagen que tenía ante él le robó el aliento. Su esposa tenía los ojos casi tan rojos como su melena, probablemente de intentar contener las lágrimas. Su labio temblaba por el llanto y una vez que fue descubierta descubierta no le importó seguir llorando, ya sin restricciones. Sus hombros comenzaron a agitarse y sus lágrimas se deslizaron libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sandor no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar. No estaba acostumbrado a consolar a pequeñas damas de la corte, pero hizo lo que pudo. Se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Limpió sus mejillas con los pulgares y entonces sucedió lo que nunca creyó posible. Su pajarito se abrazó a su cuello y enterró la cara en su enorme pecho. Sandor la rodeó también con ambos brazos, pidiéndole que dejara de llorar en pequeños susurros. Intentaba convencerla de que todo saldría bien, pero sabía que era demasiado complicado que una persona que lo único que había hecho era sufrir desde su llegada a Desembarco del Rey, le creyera.

Pasaron un rato así, simplemente abrazados y encontrando consuelo el uno en el otro hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. Su pajarito le miró con algo más de decisión en sus ojos.

–Si no podéis quedaros, prometedme entonces que volveréis. Juradme que volveréis a mi lado.

Sandor no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir inmediatamente. Iba a volver. Más ahora que sabía que era lo que ella deseaba. Todos en Desembarco sabían que Clegane odiaba los juramentos, pero este lo hacía con todo el fervor del mundo.

–Te lo juro, Sansa. Volveré y te sacaré de aquí.

Armado de valor, Sandor dejó un beso en la mejilla de su esposa antes de levantarse. Sabía que su pajarito iba a creerle esta vez. Al igual que él, se daba cuenta cuando su cónyuge mentía. Y en ese momento, su esposo no había dicho una verdad más grande. Pero Sandor tenía que irse. Sus hombres le esperaban y no era alguien que se demoraba.

Salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más y cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento, entrenó con toda la fiereza de la que era capaz. Tenía que estar bien preparado y derrotar a ese maldito Dondarrion para volver con su pajarito cuanto antes.  

 

~~~ 

 

Cuando Sandor llegó a cenar aquella noche, todo estaba listo. Se acababa de dar un buen baño que su pajarito había preparado como todos los días desde que le dio la noticia de su partida. Pero al parecer mientras él se aseaba, ella no había perdido el tiempo y había mandado servir una gran cena, digna de una despedida como la que ellos tenían por delante.

Sandor no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al verla. Además ella, ya sentada a la mesa, se había puesto el vestido que Sandor le había regalado. Estaba preciosa y seguramente la joven lo sabía. Clegane no entendía mucho de temas estéticos pero el peinado que llevaba no era el que solía lucir todos los días. Su pajarito se había arreglado esa noche y lo había hecho para él.

La cena se llevó a cabo sin altercados. Su mujer parecía estar disfrutando de la comida y eso hacía que Sandor también lo hiciera. Cuando terminaron, no se fueron directamente a la cama. Se quedaron hablando un poco más, hasta que el primero de los cirios que adornaban la mesa se consumió. Fue la señal de que se estaba haciendo algo tarde.

Clegane dejó que su esposa se cambiara en la habitación mientras que él hacía uso del aseo. Cuando salió vestido con sus ropas de cama, su mujer ya estaba acostada y Sandor apagó todas las velas antes de hacer lo mismo. Se metió en su lado de la cama y, como todas las noches, rodeó a su pajarito con un brazo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Apartó su brazo deprisa, como si ella le quemara.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, pajarito?

No llevaba camisón. Había tocado su piel por primera vez desde el día de su boda hace ya tantos meses. Esto era demasiado para él. Sabía de sobra que no iba a poder dormir con ella desnuda a su lado.

Su esposa estaba temblando, visiblemente nerviosa y probablemente muy ruborizada. Había sido un atrevimiento por su parte hacer algo así y no sabía a qué venía esto. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando, sin previo aviso, su pajarito depositó un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Sandor se quedó de piedra. Esto no estaba bien. Él lo sabía y debía pararlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que su mente le dijese que tenía que detenerla, su cuerpo respondió besándola de vuelta, aunque sólo durante unos momentos. Al final, la cordura se impuso y empujó levemente el pecho de su mujer para que se separara.

–Pajarito, esto no está bien –dijo intentando ver sus ojos en la oscuridad. El silencio se instauró entre ellos durante un buen rato y cuando Sandor iba a argumentar algo más, su esposa habló al fin.

–Soy vuestra esposa –murmuró con voz trémula–. Podéis hacerlo si así lo deseáis.

Pese a no poder verla, podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba. Probablemente estaría mordiéndose el labio como hacía tantas veces. Sandor se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cara entre las manos. Era una tentación demasiado grande, pero él sabía muy bien que no era lo que ella quería.

–Vístete, pajarito. No quiero hacer nada sabiendo que mañana me arrepentiré.

El Perro escuchó entonces el crujir del colchón y un movimiento de sábanas. Al parecer su pajarito se había incorporado también. Esperaba no haberla ofendido. No quería discutir con ella el día anterior a su partida.

–N-No me voy a vestir –dijo con timidez.

Esa frase hizo que Sandor se diera la vuelta, algo enfadado. Agarró uno de sus brazos con algo de fuerza, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

–¿Acaso quieres que repitamos nuestra noche de bodas? Al parecer después de tanto tiempo no te has dado cuenta del efecto que tienes sobre mí –soltó su brazo, sabiendo que el mensaje le había quedado claro–. No quiero volver a hacerte daño. Vuelve a ponerte ese camisón.

Su pajarito temblaba bajo las sábanas. Sandor era capaz de sentir lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿A qué venía todo esto?

–N-No me haréis daño –su voz sonó un poco más decidida–. N-No me voy a vestir.

Pese a lo segura que quería parecer, sus temblores no cesaban. Cuando Sandor estaba a punto de apartarse de nuevo, su pajarito sujetó su rostro y volvió a besar sus labios con delicadeza.

Eso hizo que la fuerza de voluntad que retenía a Sandor se rompiera. Correspondió a su beso con ganas, llevando una de sus manos a la cintura y acercándola más a él. Su esposa no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era que ella había buscado esto. No era como si él se lo hubiera propuesto y ella hubiese accedido; había nacido de ella y eso le daba a Sandor un extraño orgullo que no había sentido hasta ese momento.

Muchas de las mujeres con las que se acostaba a cambio de dinero habían mostrado su disconformidad o incluso habían subido el precio al ver su rostro. Pero ella, su pajarito, su esposa; la mujer a la que había jurado proteger y la única que había conseguido llegar a su corazón, aunque Sandor no fuera capaz de reconocérselo a sí mismo, quería que esto sucediera entre ambos. Y Sandor lo había estado deseando tanto tiempo…

Pese a sentirse impaciente, sabía que debía ir tranquilo. Continuó besándola pero, al cabo de un unos momentos, cesó sus besos y se separó un poco de ella. Su esposa enseguida soltó un quejido de protesta, pensando que iba a rechazarla de nuevo, pero cuando Sandor se levantó y empezó a desvestirse, no puso ninguna objeción y se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada apartada. Sandor habría apostado su caballo a que estaba completamente sonrojada.

No tardó apenas en volver a su lado bajo las sábanas. Acarició su cuerpo desnudo con manos algo temblorosas y buscó sus labios con todo el cariño que un hombre como él podía conseguir. Esta vez nada tenía que ver con su noche de bodas. Sandor intentó pensar que esa era su primera noche juntos, que los dos querían lo que estaba pasando y que debían ir despacio. La inocencia de Sansa no hacía difícil creer en esa fantasía, así que se perdió en ella. Su esposa intentaba devolverle los besos y las caricias, cosa que hacía que Sandor disfrutara aún más de la experiencia.

Cuando al fin sus dos cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo, no hubo tensión ni lloriqueos. En la mente de Sandor no había voces que le dijeran que se estaba comportando como su hermano. Se encontraba perdido en el placer.

El momento del clímax llegó antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, debido al deseo contenido. Y mientras seguía moviéndose un poco más, intentando prolongar el momento, escuchó un leve gemido que escapaba de la garganta de su pajarito.

Ese simple detalle hizo que una amplia sonrisa aflorara en sus labios y la volvió a besar con cariño, recostándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus enormes brazos de forma protectora. A la mañana siguiente debería abandonarla durante puede que meses, pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. Esa noche había sido de ambos. Aún quedaban muchas horas para el amanecer y para poder estar juntos.


	24. Sansa

 

Sansa se abrazó a él cuando se tumbó a su lado, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. El corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le había pasado. Notaba los músculos lánguidos bajo las sábanas y sus zonas íntimas más sensibles de lo normal. Inspiró hondo para intentar calmarse, pero el momento que acababan de vivir era demasiado reciente. Meditó rápidamente lo que había sentido y pronto descubrió que lo que en su noche de bodas fue un suceso traumático, en esta ocasión lo había llegado a disfrutar más de lo que habría podido imaginar.

Su esposo permanecía muy quieto junto a ella, sin decir nada. Sansa se abrazó más a él en un acto reflejo, buscando su protección. Se iba a ir. En cuanto las luces del alba traspasasen la ventana, Sandor Clegane la dejaría sola en la Fortaleza Roja. La joven tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que estrangulaba su garganta. No había podido reneterle junto a ella, pero al menos lo había intentado.

–Tenéis que volver junto a mí –insistió por enésima vez, con voz trémula–. Por favor. No podéis dejarme aquí sola para siempre.

Antes de que su marido tuviera tiempo de replicar, Sansa besó las cicatrices de su rostro con extremada delicadeza. Esperaba que el hecho de haberse entregado voluntariamente a él fuera suficiente para que tuviera ganas de regresar junto a ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedase con Sandor.

–Tenéis que volver junto a mí –repitió una vez más, sin cesar sus besos–. Tenéis que volver el primero.

Tragó saliva, recordando las palabras que le había dedicado Joffrey: _< <“¿Te gustaría ser la esposa de otro perro? Una loba necesita un perro que la monte. Y si Clegane fracasa, su hermano le sustituirá.”>>_ Fue testigo de cómo había cercenado la cabeza de su caballo en el Torneo de la Mano y lo último que quería la joven era caer en las garras de Gregor. Antes preferiría estar muerta. Por fin había logrado valorar y apreciar a Sandor, por lo que la idea de ser la posible futura esposa de su hermano hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas.

–Voy a volver, pajarito. Te lo he jurado y sabes que yo no hago esa clase de cosas. –le acarició la mejilla con una de sus ásperas manos–. Volveré. El primero. Y después nos marcharemos de aquí.

Sintió cierto alivio cuando le repitió su promesa, aunque eso no disolvió la angustia que la embargaba. ¿Y si no lo lograba? Tenía muy claro que Gregor no iba a ser tan considerado como lo había sido él.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Tampoco pudieron dormir. Aunque la joven no podía ver el rostro de su esposo debido a la penumbra de la habitación, sabía que el Perro resoplaba cuando dormía y esa noche no lo hizo. Además, sus manos varoniles se entretuvieron acariciando la fina piel de sus brazos, que seguían rodeándole el cuerpo de forma un tanto posesiva.

Sansa tuvo que contener el aliento cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar los aposentos. Sabía lo que eso significaba: el momento había llegado. Escondió el rostro en su cuello para que su marido no pudiera ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería que se marchara, pero tampoco podía reneterle junto a ella. Ya le había asegurado que volvería sano y salvo para rescatarla de las fauces de los leones, ¿qué más podía pedir? Debía conformarse con eso. Por ese mismo motivo, Sansa Stark no le detuvo cuando se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. A plena luz del alba pudo ver la cantidad de cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, por lo que dedujo que podría sobrevivir de nuevo en esta ocasión si había logrado hacerlo de todas esas heridas del pasado.

Le observó en silencio guardar sus ropas y mudas limpias en un saco de tela, de forma desordenada. Sansa aprovechó que estaba de espaldas a ella para levantarse y ponerse una bata de seda que ocultase su desnudez. Empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de su tocador mientras su esposo terminaba de empacar sus cosas. Sonrió levemente al encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el Perro se estaba ajustando la espada al cinto. Sansa avanzó hacia él con la vista clavada en sus pies, pues después de la noche que habían pasado juntos se sentía más vergonzosa de lo habitual.

Inspiró hondo y tragó saliva antes de estirar su brazo hacia él para tenderle su favor: un delicado pañuelo de color malva con sus iniciales bordadas en él. Su esposo lo miró unos instantes antes de aceptarlo con cierta torpeza.

–¿Así que el pajarito me ofrece su favor? –sonrió un poco aunque su emoción estaba clara en sus ojos–. Lo guardaré, Sansa y te lo devolveré a mi vuelta –La miró fijamente mientras se metía el pañuelo por la camisa, cerca de su corazón.

La joven se ruborizó al escuchar sus palabras.

–N-No hace falta que me lo devolváis –dijo, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos–. Lo único que quiero es que regreséis a por mí el primero.

Su esposo asintió levemente antes de continuar:

–Ahora sólo me hace falta el beso de despedida, pajarito.

Sansa permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente dentro del pecho. Inspiró hondo y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios con dulzura. Antes de que Sandor pudiera decir algo más, Sansa dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la ventana. Se sentó junto a ella, dándole la espalda. No quería que viera sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba despacio.

La vista pronto se le nubló y varias lágrimas silenciosas descendieron lentamente por sus mejillas. Se las retiró con las yemas de los dedos, pero pronto volvieron a aflorar unas nuevas para sustituir a las viejas. Sansa permaneció junto a la ventana hasta que le vio partir montado en su corcel negro, ya con la desgastada armadura acoplada en su musculoso cuerpo. Sólo cuando su silueta se perdió en el horizonte fue capaz de levantarse de allí y regresar a la cama, haciéndose un ovillo entre las sábanas y cubriéndose con ellas hasta la cabeza. Olían a él. Y a lo que había sucedido esa misma noche entre ambos.

Se mordió el labio para ahogar un sollozo, pero no fue capaz de controlarse por más tiempo y su cuerpo se convulsionó en un ligero llanto.


	25. Sandor

 

Los días cada vez se hacían más largos y la paciencia de Sandor estaba llegando a su fin. Sabía que no podía volver hasta haber encontrado a Dondarrion, pero llevaba semanas en el bosque y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Además, había prometido a su pajarito que no la dejaría sola durante demasiado tiempo y ya estaba faltando a su palabra.

Pensaba en ella constantemente. Le gustaría saber si estaba bien, si Joffrey no había abusado de ella de nuevo. La había dejado con buenos hombres pero, aunque le prometió que estaría a salvo, ahora las dudas le asaltaban. ¿Y si sus hombres no eran tan leales como parecían? ¿Y si temían que Sandor no volviera y cambiaban de bando? Entonces ella estaría perdida. Todo lo que habían avanzado juntos no serviría de nada porque habría vuelto a fallarla y ni él mismo podría perdonarse una cosa así.

Sacó el pañuelo que su esposa le había dado como favor e intentó buscar su aroma en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había perdido, pero con esa prenda cerca, le era más fácil recordarlo. Intentaba no olvidarse de su rostro, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil dibujarlo al completo. A veces rememoraba su sonrisa, otras sus ojos, pero le costaba ponerlo todo junto. Lo que tenía grabado a fuego en su mente, fue su última noche juntos.

Aún no podía creerse que ella se hubiera entregado a él de forma voluntaria. Había intentado apartarla pero Sansa se había negado a ello. Al parecer quería darle un bonito recuerdo para su campaña y quizás también dejarle entrever lo que le esperaba a la vuelta si cumplía con su promesa y era el primero en volver. Después de tanto tiempo, Sandor estaba empezando a preocuparse por eso último. Quizás Gregor se hubiera encontrado con él y en vez de buscar a Dondarrion, lo que debería estar haciendo era buscar al enviado del rey que le dijera que la misión había terminado.

Sin embargo, la memoria de su pajarito le ayudaba a seguir buscando. No podía estar demasiado lejos. Tendría que aparecer tarde o temprano. Igual no Lord Beric, pero sí algún miembro de la Hermandad. Estaba seguro de que si no habían sido capaces de encontrarles era porque tenían exploradores por todo el bosque. No podían ser tan sigilosos como para no haber visto ninguno.

La moral de sus hombres también estaba menguando. Cada vez quedaban menos reservas y un soldado con el estómago vacío era un soldado infeliz. Nadie lo decía, claro. Nadie se atrevía a plantarle cara al Perro y menos cuando éste también estaba de malos humos. Sandor quería volver. Volver para coger a su pajarito y marcharse de allí de una vez. Pero, irónicamente, para volver, tenía que quedarse.

Fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión. Se había cansado de vagar por su zona del bosque. Podía estar perdiendo el tiempo otros cuatro meses allí y no dar con nada. Muchos de sus hombres habían marcado los árboles y por algunos habían pasado ya dos veces. Estaban dando vueltas en círculos y ninguna Hermandad podría haberles dado esquinazo por tanto tiempo. No estaban en la zona Norte.

–Estoy harto de vagar como mendigos por este bosque. Vayamos hacia el sur –sin esperar respuesta, hizo que Extraño cambiara el rumbo y acelerase su ritmo.

Sabía perfectamente que si su hermano le encontraba en la zona del terreno que le correspondía por orden real, iba a enfadarse y mucho. Pero a Sandor eso no le importaba ahora mismo. Quizás era mejor eso. Encontrarse con su hermano, matarle y después buscar a Dondarrion tranquilamente. Siempre podrían decir que había sido obra de los hombres de Beric… Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Volvieron a pasar varios días sin ningún tipo de resultado hasta que uno de sus hombres dio con un rastro. Eran huellas de caballo y eran profundas. Seguramente de su hermano. Con lo grande que era, tenía que llevar un animal igual de enorme y se veía claramente que no eran huellas de un animal normal.

Eso les devolvió algo de esperanza aunque Sandor se ensombreció un poco. Gregor había ganado. Y no porque él lo hubiera hecho mejor, no. Simplemente estaba en la zona indicada. Habían pasado casi un mes en el Norte sin encontrar nada porque allí no había nadie. Como siempre, la suerte jugaba a favor de su hermano.

Las huellas se volvían más frescas a medida que avanzaban. Quizás no era demasiado tarde. Sus hombres y él mismo seguían su rastro a buen ritmo. Pronto sus soldados empezaron a ver huellas por todas partes y se lo informaban a voces. Estaban cerca. El corazón de Sandor empezó a acelerarse al sentir que quizás pronto su espada volvería a probar la sangre. Hizo que Extraño fuera todavía más deprisa.

Sus pensamientos estaban divididos. Quería que Gregor perdiera, pero tampoco quería que Beric lo matara, eso era algo que debía hacer él. Desde que se quedó sin la mitad de su rostro había ansiado venganza. Ahora era un buenmomento para cumplir con su venganza, tenía pensada la coartada. Tan solo tenía que ir un poco más deprisa.

Extraño notaba la urgencia de su amo y galopaba entre los árboles como un caballo desbocado. Sandor sabía que podía confiar totalmente en su bestia. Era su único amigo, el único que le había acompañado durante sus batallas. No iba a defraudarle y Clegane sabía que haría todo lo posible por tener contento a su amo.

Sin embargo, de pronto, algo le dijo a Sandor que debía detener el caballo. Tiró de las riendas con fuerza y alzó la mano para que sus hombres también se detuvieran. Escuchó en silencio. Algo seoía por encima del resuello de los caballos y las respiraciones agitadas de los hombres.

A lo lejos, se escuchaban voces. Voces entremezcladas, pues eran muchos los que estaban gritando. Llegaban hasta allí como un eco lejano, pero Sandor las oía. Y por encima de eso, escuchó el entrechocar de dos espadas. Tardó apenas unos segundos en poner de nuevo al caballo al galope, persiguiendo ese ruido que a medida que se iba acercando se oía más y más alto. El resto de sus hombres también comenzaron a oirlo y hablaban sobre cuál debería ser el plan de ataque, pero Sandor no les prestaba atención.

El Perro quería llegar allí y llegar cuanto antes. No tardaron mucho en descubrir por qué habían oído esos ruidos. Provenían de una cueva y las paredes de roca habían amplificado el sonido que venía de dentro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sandor desenvainó su espada y se adentró en la gruta, seguido por el resto de sus hombres.


	26. Sansa

 

Un leve suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios mientras contemplaba el horizonte a través de la ventana. Hacía ya varias semanas que el Perro se había marchado de su lado, dejándole un recuerdo de lo más agridulce la noche anterior a su partida.

 _< <Pajarito.>>_ Se giró levemente hacia la puerta, pero ésta seguía cerrada con llave. A veces escuchaba su voz rasgada cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sola, pero pronto comprendió que eran productos de su imaginación.

Los primeros días fueron los más duros. Tuvo que pedirle a una de sus doncellas que le preparase el té de la luna, pues su Septa ya le advirtió de lo que podía suceder cuando un hombre y una mujer se unían de la forma que lo habían hecho ellos. Siempre se había imaginado casada con un apuesto caballero y formando una familia con él y, aunque sus planes idealizados se habían torcido sobremanera, Sansa pronto descubrió que su matrimonio con el Perro había dejado de ser puramente por conveniencia.

No tenía muy claro qué era lo que sentía por él, pero su corazón aleteaba con fuerza cuando pensaba en que su relación pasó de ser cordial a convertirse en afectuosa. Sin embargo, tener un hijo en aquél nido de víboras era demasiado peligroso. No podía arriesgarse a traer a un niño a ese mundo, pues tenía muy claro que el bebé sería tan rehén como lo había sido ella. ¿Y si se lo quitaban los leones? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Por eso la solución más inteligente había sido beberse el té.

 _< <Ahora sólo me hace falta el beso de despedida, pajarito.>>_ Se mordió el labio inferior, notándose angustiada de nuevo. ¿Cuándo volvería junto a ella? <<Me prometió que vendría el primero y que me sacaría de aquí. No puede dejarme a merced de Joffrey. Me lo prometió.>> Pero Sansa no le había contado lo que sucedería si Gregor llegaba el primero. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho, pero tuvo miedo de su posible reacción. Era mejor así.

Volvió a suspirar, notándose los ojos llorosos. Durante las semanas que había estado sin él, Sansa apenas había salido de sus aposentos. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los Lannister la había mandado llamar para volver a humillarla, pues todos estaban demasiado ocupados organizando la boda del rey Joffrey y lady Margaery. No obstante, la joven sufrió un pequeño sobresalto cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir descubrió a ser Meryn Trant al otro lado, junto con los dos guardias que había dejado Sandor apostados en su puerta para custodiarla durante su ausencia. Nunca les había visto, nunca les había hablado y aunque siempre estaban pendientes de ella, para Sansa no eran de confianza.

–Su alteza el rey Joffrey va a celebrar una audiencia en el salón del trono –Trant la miró con desprecio, de arriba abajo–. Arréglate y preséntate ante él.

Antes de que Sansa pudiera digerir sus palabras, el caballero ya se había marchado. Los dos soldados la miraron de reojo, pero la joven les ignoró. Se encerró en sus aposentos hecha un manojo de nervios, sin saber qué sucedía. Las audiencias del rey Joffrey nunca terminaban bien. ¿Volvería a maltratarla en público? <<Sandor no está aquí para cubrirme con su capa.>> Pensó, angustiada. Inspiró hondo y decidió actuar como se esperaba de ella: se aseó bien, se enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla, se perfumó un poco, se recogió el pelo y se vistió de forma apropiada para la ocasión. Decidió ponerse el vestido de color musgo que le había regalado su esposo, aunque se arrepintió cuando ya era demasiado tarde: tal vez Joffrey decidiera que llevaba demasiada ropa encima, tal y como ocurrió la última vez. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos funestos y salió de los aposentos temblando como un cervatillo recién nacido.

Se dio cuenta de que los dos guardias la seguían de cerca, sin musitar palabra alguna. Inspiró hondo, notando un nudo atenazando la boca de su estómago.

 

~~~ 

 

La sala del trono estaba abarrotada de gente. Sansa fue de las últimas personas en reunirse allí, por lo que apenas vio a Joffrey presidiendo la audiencia. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para vislumbrarle entre tantos súbditos, sentado en ese cochambroso asiento con lord Tywin y la reina Cersei a su derecha y Mace Tyrell y lady Margaery a la izquierda, al lado de lord Varys y el maestre Pycelle. No vio a lord Tyrion por ninguna parte.

La joven contuvo el aliento, sin saber qué sucedía. Joffrey mostraba esa sonrisa de suficiencia tan característica en él. Había hecho acercarse a un mensajero, que se mostraba inseguro delante de tanta gente. Sansa tragó saliva, con el corazón encogido.

–¿Y bien?

Joffrey se puso en pie y se mantuvo altivo frente a toda su corte, esperando las noticias que le traía el hombre. La joven descubrió a Trant mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala con los demás caballeros de la Guardia Real, que permanecían atentos a su rey.

–Alteza, uno de los hermanos Clegane ha llegado a Desembarco.

Sansa tuvo que apoyarse en una de las gruesas columnas para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, por lo que apretó los dientes para no expulsarlo por la boca. Se le revolvieron las tripas cuando vio a Joffrey aplaudir entre risas. Nadie más le siguió el juego. Todo el mundo permanecía serio, sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar el rey.

–¿Dónde está la hija del traidor? –Joffrey se volvió hacia todas partes, buscándola. La joven tardó unos instantes hasta que recordó cómo volver a respirar–. ¿Dónde está Sansa Stark?

Joffrey borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Miró fijamente a ser Meryn, de forma amenazadora. El caballero apretó los puños y observó a la chica desde la otra parte de la sala. La muchacha inspiró hondo y se abrió paso entre la gente, temblando violentamente mientras caminaba mirándose los pies. Cuando llegó hasta el centro del salón se situó cerca del mensajero, buscando un poco de apoyo emocional. Al parecer, el hombre estaba tan nervioso como ella.

Vio a Joffrey sonreír de nuevo cuando Sansa se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia él. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse al suelo en cuanto le vio bajar los escalones del trono y caminar hacia ella con paso decidido.

–¿Estáis emocionada, lady Stark? –empleó un tono burlón cuando se dirigió a ella–. Vuestro campeón ha llegado por fin. ¿No tenéis ganas de saber quién ha sido el hermano vencedor?

Sansa no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, notando cómo su esófago se cerraba en un nudo apretado, dificultándole la respiración. ¿Y si era Gregor quién entraba por la puerta? ¿De verdad se convertiría en su nueva esposa?

–Sí, majestad –su voz sonó temblorosa cuando se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había formado en la sala–. Deseo saberlo con prontitud.

Joffrey la miró con repulsión y la joven tuvo que volver a clavar la vista en los pequeños zapatos que le sobresalían por debajo del vestido. Los temblores de su cuerpo se hicieron más intensos cuando el rey se aproximó más a ella, acortando las distancias y acercándose peligrosamente a su oído.

–Hoy estás muy hermosa –susurró, para que sólo pudiera oírla ella. Sansa vio de reojo a los plebeyos observando la escena atentamente. Incluso el mensajero parecía cada vez más incómodo. Sin embargo, la joven no tuvo valor para mirar a lady Margaery, que permanecía de pie junto a su padre–. ¿De dónde has sacado este vestido? –le acarició los pliegues de la cintura con las yemas de los dedos. Sansa tuvo ganas de vomitar. La visión se le nubló y pronto comprendió que era a causa de las lágrimas que almacenaban sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando lord Tywin intervino.

–Estoy seguro de que podréis seguir con vuestra conversación en privado más tarde, alteza –su voz sonó hierática pero inflexible–. No es apropiado que hagáis esperar al… campeón –dijo esa última palabra no muy convencido de que pudiera considerarse como tal.

Joffrey se alejó un poco de ella cuando escuchó hablar a su abuelo, reflexionando sus palabras.

–Está bien –habló de nuevo con claridad para que todos pudieran escucharle–. ¡Haced pasar al campeón!

El rey volvió a sonreírle con sorna y Sansa entrelazó los dedos de las manos sobre su vientre, mirando fijamente hacia el enorme vano de la puerta. Estaba tan pendiente de quién entraba que no se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba igual de expectante que ella.

Sin embargo, se sintió desfallecer cuando vio entrar un carromato tirado por dos caballos pardos. Varios hombres lo custodiaban a ambos lados, caminando junto a él hasta que se aproximaron un poco. Los murmullos se apoderaron de la sala cuando apareció ante todos un cuerpo enorme envuelto en infinidad de mantas, con el blasón amarillo de la casa Clegane.

Sansa dejó escapar el aliento entre los labios, notando como algo en su interior se rompía para siempre. <<Me prometió que sería el primero en llegar. Y así ha sido.>> Antes de que pudiera remediarlo se quebró en un sollozo. Se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa, pensando que nada tenía sentido para ella. Se había quedado completamente sola.

–¿Qué broma es esta? –Joffrey se volvió hacia el mensajero, que permanecía encogido sobre sí mismo. Al parecer, al rey no le había hecho ninguna gracia que no se le hubiera informado de la muerte de Clegane con antelación–. ¿Os estáis burlando de mí? ¿Acaso me tomáis por idiota?

–N-No, alteza –balbució el hombre–. Y-Yo… Y-Yo sólo… N-No pretendía…

Los murmullos se hicieron más intensos y Sansa sintió que el corsé del vestido le apretaba demasiado, dificultándole la respiración. Avanzó hacia el carromato con cierta prisa, sin dejar de llorar. La sala se había convertido en una enorme mancha borrosa, llena de motas de distintos colores pertenecientes a los trajes de cada uno de los súbitos. Sansa escuchó a Joffrey maldecir y al hombre suplicar mientras el rey insistía en que se lo llevaran por la fuerza de allí.

La joven consiguió llegar al carromato sin que nadie reparase en su presencia. Se aferró bien a los bordes de madera y empezó a retirar las mantas tras unos instantes de pausa, a toda prisa. Tenía que verle. Tenía que ver su rostro por última vez antes de que le enterrasen. Sus sollozos se hicieron más intensos cuando destapó una bota manchada de barro. Soltó un quejido de frustración, notando cómo el corazón se le hacía añicos dentro del pecho. Apoyó un pie en una de las ruedas y se dio impulso para subir y caer dentro del carro.

Los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos de exclamación y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la mancha que debía ser Joffrey se volvía hacia ella. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por detenerla. Sansa empezó a rebuscar de nuevo entre las mantas, cada vez más y más nerviosa. Se quedó sin aliento cuando logró descubrir su rostro y le vio inerte contra el suelo del carromato. Se enjugó las lágrimas, pues estas no le permitían verle bien. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y tuvo que mirarle fijamente para asegurarse de que era _él_ y no su hermano.

Clegane mostraba rasguños en la cara. La barba espesa que cubría toda su mandíbula estaba manchada de sangre, pero eso era todo. Su rostro no presentaba cicatrices de ningún otro tipo y el pelo negro era más corto que el de Sandor. <<La Montaña que Cabalga.>> Le recordó cercenándole la cabeza a su corcel en el Torneo de la Mano y pronto sus lágrimas dejaron de aflorar. Sansa se secó las mejillas mientras miraba el cadáver de Gregor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había hecho un ovillo al lado de ese monstruo.

La sala se quedó completamente en silencio y lo único que fue capaz de escuchar fueron los latidos de su corazón desbocado. <<También me prometió que llegaría sano y salvo para sacarme de aquí.>> Se dijo a sí misma. Intentó moverse de allí, consciente de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando, pero sus músculos no le respondieron. Se había convertido en el centro de atención. ¿Qué diría la gente después de dicha escena? La joven estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando unos brazos seguros la rodearon y la sacaron del carromato.

–La audiencia ha terminado –la voz autoritaria de lord Tywin sonó demasiado cerca.

Sansa alzó la vista y descubrió que era él quien la estaba transportando en brazos. Estuvo tentada a pedirle que la dejase en el suelo, pero se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera podía hablar. Permaneció muy quieta mientras el viejo león la sacaba de allí. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fueron los ojos amargos de Joffrey clavados en ella.

 

~~~  

 

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando su cuerpo alcanzó el colchón. Notaba los músculos entumecidos debido a la tensión y a la angustia que acababa de vivir. Sus párpados aletearon un momento, lo suficiente como para ver a lord Tywin alejándose de ella. Escuchó que le decía algo a alguien, pero no logró diferenciar las palabras. Momentos más tarde, ya se había marchado de la habitación.

La joven se movió levemente, colocándose boca arriba. Una criada se aproximó a ella.

–No os preocupéis, lady Sansa –dijo con voz dulce–. Estáis en vuestros aposentos.

La joven Stark se cubrió los ojos con una mano temblorosa, desorientada. Recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir y sintió que las paredes y el techo daban vueltas a su alrededor.

–¿Dónde está mi marido? –preguntó, con la voz quebrada. Volvía a tener ganas de llorar.

La doncella permaneció de pie a su lado, sin decir nada durante unos instantes.

–He oído decir que está bien –respondió al fin–. Sus hombres y él se toparon con el grupo de ser Gregor. Al parecer, la Montaña se le adelantó y encontró a la Hermandad Sin Estandartes el primero. Cuando llegó vuestro esposo, su hermano se batía a vida o muerte contra el cabecilla del grupo. Eso es lo que dicen los hombres que han traído su cuerpo.

Sansa frunció el ceño, confundida.

–¿Dónde está mi marido? –volvió a preguntar, viendo que la criada había esquivado su pregunta.

La doncella desvió la vista hacia sus manos.

–Está batiéndose en duelo contra Beric Dondarion, mi señora.

La joven Stark sintió que le faltaba la respiración de nuevo. Si Gregor no había conseguido derrotar a ese forajido… ¿qué posibilidades tenía su hermano de lograrlo? <<Ha estado entrenando todos los días en el patio de entrenamiento. Ganó el Torneo de la Mano, es un gran luchador. Gregor era un monstruo, él no.>> Se cambió de posición, dándole la espalda a la criada para encogerse sobre sí misma. <<Me prometió que volvería a por mí. Está con sus hombres, tiene que estar bien. Le di mi pañuelo y un beso. Y también me entregué a él.>> Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar esa noche tan lejana. Sin embargo, pronto se humedecieron de nuevo y su cuerpo se convulsionó debido a un pequeño sollozo. _< <Voy a volver, pajarito. Te lo he jurado y sabes que yo no hago esa clase de cosas. Volveré. El primero. Y después nos marcharemos de aquí.>>_ No había regresado el primero, pero todavía estaba vivo. Sansa se cubrió con las sábanas y hundió el rostro en la almohada para poder seguir desahogándose en silencio, pensando cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir esperándole.


	27. Sandor

 

Su hermano había muerto. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Beric Dondarrion había acabado con la Montaña que Cabalga. Lo único que lamentaba Sandor era no haber podido matar a Gregor él mismo. Sus hombres se apresuraron a sacar el cuerpo de allí aprovechando la confusión que se generó cuando Sandor llegó con los suyos. Fueron necesarios seis soldados para llevarse a su hermano de la cueva que les servía de refugio.

Sandor hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que no atacaran. No quería perder a ninguno si no era necesario. Muchos de los forajidos de la Hermandad yacían muertos, al igual que parte del grupo de Gregor. El Perro miró a su alrededor, encontrando pocas caras amigas. Pese a que había bajas, seguía en inferioridad numérica.

–Vaya, vaya… –la voz de Dondarrion resonó por la cueva–. Parece que el otro hermano Clegane ha venido a por justicia. Si el Dios Rojo me ha ayudado a acabar con la Montaña, creo que podré con un simple perro. Los dos sois igual de culpables, de eso no hay duda.

Sandor no tenía muy claro a qué se refería, pero suponía que no era nada bueno. Si luchaban, perderían.

–Entrégate, Dondarrion. Sabes que si no somos nosotros, otro grupo os encontrará y acabará con todos vosotros. De momento sólo tengo órdenes de encontrarte a ti. El resto de tus hombres pueden llegar hasta los Siete Infiernos en algún otro momento. Ven con nosotros y nos marcharemos sin patearos el culo.

Había vuelto su parte amenazadora y cruel. Con ellos no podía ser como era con su pajarito. Con modales no se llegaba a ningún sitio fuera de las cuatro paredes que formaban su dormitorio. Siempre había intentado mostrarse más tranquilo y calmado con ella, para que viera que podía confiar en él. Pero ninguno de los hombres que se encontraban en esa pequeña cueva le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería es que esto fuera rápido para poder volver con ella.

Dondarrion soltó entonces una carcajada que le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Crees que voy a entregarme sin más? ¿Crees que mereces ser el héroe de todo esto? No eres más que un sucio asesino de inocentes –le dijo a Sandor mirándole fijamente y sin ningún tipo de temor–. Ese rey tuyo no es más que un niñato cruel que no sabe lo que hace. Lord Eddard Stark y mano del Rey me dijo que restaurara su paz, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

El Perro creía que estaba loco, sin duda. El padre del pajarito llevaba bastantes meses muerto, no tenía por qué seguir cumpliendo las órdenes de alguien que ya no estaba vivo, pero al parecer el líder de la Hermandad era uno de los hombres que seguían sus juramentos. Y como tantos hombres de honor, moriría por él. Nunca se daban cuenta de la idiotez que era hacer algo así.

–Estoy seguro de que el rey querrá escuchar esas palabras. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros y se las dices a la cara?

Beric Dondarrion le sonrió con autosuficiencia y se acercó a él poco a poco.

–Te equivocas, Perro. Tengo una misión y voy a cumplirla. Eres un asesino y un mal para cualquiera de los Siete Reinos. Pagarás por tus fechorías y yo mismo voy a juzgarte. Un juicio por combate. Si ganas, tus hombres y tú podréis marcharos.

Sandor le miró como si estuviera loco. Dudaba que la Hermandad fuese a dejarles salir de allí tan tranquilos si él caía. ¿Qué garantías tenía de todo eso? Pero mirándolo por otro lado, quizás no fuera mala idea. Si acababa con su carismático líder, los forajidos perderían su cabecilla y probablemente lo único que quisieran sería huír al ver que la justicia del Rey siempre se imponía. Aun así, el hecho de saber que el enclenque que tenía en frente había acabado con el corpulento hombre que era su hermano, no le dejaba muy tranquilo. Gregor era uno de los mejores guerreros de Poniente y, aunque Beric luchaba bien, no era nada en comparación con la Montaña.

El sonido de un arma que se desenvainaba le hizo darse cuenta de que Beric no estaba proponiendo un trato. Simplemente había informado lo que iba a hacer. No tenía elección y debía ser rápido si no quería acabar como su hermano. Sandor también desenvainó su arma y le plantó cara en el centro de la cueva, justo antes de que Dondarrion se detuviera.

Su oponente bajó la mirada y empezó a murmurar unas palabras antes de darse un corte en la mano con su propia espada. Sandor nunca había creído en la magia, pero algo de eso debía haber en aquél lugar ya que el arma de Beric se envolvió en llamas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de este cuando vio la cara de Sandor.

–He oído que el Perro chamuscado tiene miedo del fuego. Bueno, Sandor Clegane, mi Dios está hecho de él así que haces bien en temerlo. Pronto conocerás su justicia.

Sin decir nada más, le lanzó una estocada al hombro que Sandor paró con destreza. Sin embargo, las llamas estaban demasiado cerca de su piel y notó su ardor. Asestó una patada en el estómago de Dondarrion para que retrocediera y pensó qué podía hacer para luchar contra alguien que como arma portaba a su mayor enemigo.

Estaba asustado y quería rendirse. Quizás si lo hacía le dieran una muerte limpia, sin fuego de por medio, pero entonces recordó algo: “ _Tenéis que volver junto a mí. Tenéis que volver el primero._ ” Tenía que hacerlo por Sansa. Le había jurado que iba a regresar a su lado. Y no sólo eso. Le había jurado que la sacaría de esa leonera. Tenía que luchar y tenía que ganar. Le gustaba imaginar que el pajarito estaría rezando por él a su Dios árbol. Al parecer Sandor iba a comprobar qué Dios era más fuerte.

Eso le hizo sonreír y lanzó una estocada a Dondarrion con algo más de decisión y fuerza. Beric pudo pararla, pero retrocedió y eso era una pequeña victoria en cualquier combate. Después de todo, Sandor era mucho más grande y corpulento que el caballero renegado, tenía más posibilidades de ganar. No estaba solo. Su esposa estaba con él. Acarició su pañuelo que andaba en uno de los pliegues de su camisa y volvió al ataque.

Intercambiaron estocadas durante lo que a Sandor le parecieron horas, aunque probablemente no habrían pasado más que unos minutos. A veces la balanza se decantaba en su favor, pero pronto el caballero del rayo morado volvía a la carga con fuerzas renovadas. Tanto la Hermandad como sus hombres, estaban muy pendientes del combate, animando a unos y otros, sabiendo que no tendrían un espectáculo mayor en mucho tiempo.

Al fin se derramó la primera gota de sangre. El Perro había conseguido abrir una pequeña herida en el costado de Dondarrion. No era muy grande, pero le hacía tener que cubrirse y eso era una ventaja. Sandor sonrió y lanzó una fuerte estocada hacia su brazo derecho, con el que manejaba la espada, fue en ese momento en el que perdió el control de la batalla.

Beric se tiró al suelo y rodó, colocándose a su espalda. Sandor se volteó deprisa, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el arma de su contrincante se hundiera en su brazo izquierdo. Soltó un gran alarido de dolor, pero eso no era lo peor. La camisa se prendió y de repente su brazo estaba envuelto en llamas. Sandor lo golpeaba, intentando apagarlas, pero no servía de nada. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, volvió a recordar por qué estaba luchando.

Esta vez no era por el Rey, ni siquiera por él mismo. Era por ella. Tenía que conseguirlo, no podía fallarla. Por un momento, el dolor que sentía fue bloqueado por su mente y embistió a Dondarrion con el brazo en llamas por delante. Esta vez, el que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar fue Beric y cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito que resonó por toda la cueva. Ninguno de los dos llevaba armadura, por lo que estaban igualados en ese aspecto.

Sandor soltó su propia espada para agarrar la mano del caballero que portaba esa maldita arma que no podía haber salido de ningún sitio que no fuera uno de los Siete Infiernos. Empezó a golpear la mano contra el suelo de roca hasta que Beric tuvo que soltar la espada. Su brazo izquierdo, aún envuelto en llamas había quedado sobre las prendas de Dondarrion que también empezaron a arder. Al ver que su contrincante empezaba a intentar apagar sus llamas en vez de ocuparse de Sandor, el Perro rodó hasta que pudo apagar su propio brazo.

Tan sólo tuvo un instante para mirarlo, pero la visión de su piel quemada era horrible. Tal y como lo era su cara, sólo que ahora que estaba reciente era aún más grotesco. Estaba todo ensangrentado y la carne negra, debido a la quemadura. El brazo le palpitaba y el dolor era casi insoportable, pero aún tenía algo que hacer. Se levantó mientras Beric, envuelto en llamas gritaba de dolor, y cogió su espada.

–Al parecer tu Dios de fuego no está contigo hoy, Dondarrion.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó a él y rebanó su cuello con el filo de su espada. En cierto modo estaba siendo caritativo. Morir quemado era la peor de las muertes, Sandor estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando alzó la vista, todo el mundo les estaba mirando. Algunos de los miembros de la Hermandad lloraban, mientras que sus hombres le aclamaban. Uno de ellos, que parecía entender algo de heridas, se acercó y humedeció un paño con el agua de su cantimplora antes de envolvérselo en el brazo. Sandor volvió a quejarse en ese momento, pero al menos lo malo había pasado. Ya podía volver, y una vez que hubiera obtenido su recompensa, nada de esto importaría.


	28. Sansa

 

La joven no volvió a salir de sus aposentos durante los siguientes días a la audiencia que hizo el rey. Se pasaba las horas sentada al lado de la ventana, rezando a los Dioses por el regreso de su marido. Sano y salvo. Todavía le inquietaba el hecho de que Beric Dondarion hubiera logrado matar a la Montaña. Había visto la crueldad y las habilidades en el manejo de la espada de este último y no comprendía cómo alguien tan monstruoso había sido derrotado por un forajido.

Por eso, la idea de que su esposo estuviera enfrentándose a él hacía que su corazón se volviera diminuto. Se estaba retrasando demasiado. Sansa había dejado de contar los días, pero intuía que pronto harían dos lunas desde que se marchó de su lado. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si regresaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano mayor? Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de otear el horizonte. <<Me prometió que regresaría y que me sacaría de aquí. Me lo prometió.>> Contuvo el aliento, consciente de que con cada día que transcurría, la espera se hacía más insoportable. Los Lannister estaban ocupados con la organización de la boda real, así que ninguno de ellos mostraba el más mínimo interés por la joven. Sin embargo, Sansa era muy consciente de que las humillaciones volverían si la boda se celebraba y el Perro aún no había regresado a su lado.

Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de la ventana, angustiada. Se había vuelto a convertir en una prisionera. ¿Y si su marido no regresaba y Joffrey volvía a casarla con otro, con alguien peor? Ya la había amenazado con convertirla en la esposa de Gregor si éste llegaba el primero, pero por fortuna, había regresado muerto.

Sansa se escondió en el aseo y empezó a desvestirse. Las criadas le habían preparado un baño hacía un rato, pero cuando se introdujo el agua ya estaba fría. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el borde de la bañera. La piel se le había erizado por el frío, pero no le importaba. El recuerdo funesto de la audiencia del rey no dejaba de atormentarla. Sin quererlo ni beberlo, había hecho un espectáculo para toda la corte. Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos por su reacción que ni siquiera Joffrey fue capaz de detenerla. El único que puso punto y final al asunto fue lord Tywin cuando la sacó del carromato y se la llevó a la habitación. La joven era muy consciente de que lo había hecho porque detestaba las habladurías; cada instante que pasó dentro del carruaje hizo que los murmullos y exclamaciones aumentaran.

No tenía muy claro qué había sucedido después, pero por lo que le habían contado sus doncellas, la audiencia se había disuelto en cuanto el viejo león se marchó con ella por la puerta. Sin embargo, su propósito de no generar rumores no había dado resultado. Según le informaban las criadas, toda la corte comentaba su reacción en cuanto tenía oportunidad, a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido varios días desde aquél incidente. La joven no volvió a hablar de eso para no generar más cotilleos. ¿Qué diría su esposo si algún día llegaba a enterarse? Se había abalanzado sobre su supuesto cadáver para comprobar si de verdad era él, llorando desconsolada. ¿Qué pensaría él de su reacción? Sansa ni siquiera comprendía cómo había sido capaz de perder las riendas de esa manera tan poco correcta. Lo único que tenía claro era que se había asustado mucho.

El corazón aleteó dentro de su pecho. Tenía ganas de que volviera. Las pulsaciones se le aceleraron. Quería que volviera junto a ella. Le necesitaba. Ya no le veía como una estatua impertérrita, sino que había logrado sentirse a salvo junto a él. ¿Era eso amor? Inspiró hondo, notando ciertos nervios en su estómago. Sansa nunca se había sentido así con ningún otro hombre. Ni con Joffrey, ni con Loras. Ni siquiera con ser Moss.

Salió del agua a toda prisa, incómoda. Era demasiado orgullosa como para plantearse eso. El Perro no se parecía en nada a sus caballeros de las historias, salvo por el hecho de que siempre había velado por ella. Se secó con rapidez y se vistió de igual forma, apretándose bien las lazadas de la espalda. Cuando salió del aseo caminó hasta su tocador para peinarse de manera un tanto brusca. <<Le echas de menos, niña.>> La voz de su septa opinó sin su consentimiento. Sansa soltó un suspiro, notando cierta angustia en los aposentos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada. Sólo veía la luz del sol a través de la ventana y echaba de menos salir a pasear por los jardines o ir a rezar al bosque de dioses.

Cuando su pelo estuvo desenredado y brillante, se echó un par de gotas de perfume tras las orejas. Se estaba arreglando sin saber por qué. Tal vez fuera para distraerse. O por el mero hecho de encontrarse aburrida. El tedio de su dormitorio incrementaba con cada día transcurrido. Necesitaba distraerse, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su regreso.

Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, ya había salido de su habitación. Los dos guardias que tenía apostados en la puerta la siguieron inmediatamente. La joven sabía que estaban al servicio de su marido, pero no confiaba en ellos. Caminó en silencio por los pasillos de la Fortaleza buscando la salida que llevaba a los inmensos jardines. Necesitaba estar al aire libre y distraerse un poco. Se topó con ser Boros Blount en uno de los corredores, pero no se molestó en saludarle. Sabía que era mejor no dirigirse a la Guardia Real si quería pasar inadvertida y que no la llevasen ante Joffrey.

Consiguió llegar a los jardines sin más encontronazos. Los guardias del Perro la seguían de cerca, pero dejándole cierto espacio para que pudiera estar tranquila. La joven caminó por los senderos de tierra, admirando los arbustos y setos que habían a su alrededor. Había infinidad de jardineros cuidando las plantas, así como también doncellas y criadas que atendían a las damas de la corte que paseaban por allí.

Sansa sonrió levemente, sintiéndose más tranquila estando en presencia de tantos testigos. Además, la mayor parte de las personas que disfrutaban de los jardines pertenecían a la casa Tyrell o estaban a su servicio, por lo que no había ningún Lannister cerca. La joven avanzó con calma hasta llegar a una de las fuentes, situadas en la intersección de cuatro caminos de tierra. Varias damas paseaban por allí, pero Sansa no les prestó atención. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y contempló su propio reflejo distorsionado sobre las aguas oscuras. Diversos pececillos anaranjados se acercaron a la superficie, nadando cerca de ella por si Sansa les había llevado algo de pan para comer.

La joven se distrajo mirándolos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la paz del lugar. Se escuchaban las voces tenues de los criados, cada uno absorto en sus propios asuntos. No muy lejos de allí, sus dos guardias la observaban inmóviles desde sus puestos. Sansa volvió a observar a los peces, soltó un suspiro y ocultó su rostro entre las manos, agotada. A pesar de que pretendía hacer la espera menos angustiosa, lo cierto era que no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él.

Sin embargo, cuando destapó su rostro descubrió algo que la dejó paralizada. Las aguas turbias mostraban otro reflejo a parte del suyo. Uno mucho más grande, serio y austero. A Sansa le dio un vuelco el corazón. El nado de los peces provocaba ondas en la superficie, pero la joven le reconoció de inmediato. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que era otro producto de su imaginación. No obstante, su reflejo seguía allí cuando despegó los párpados de nuevo.

–¿El pajarito había olvidado la fea cara de su marido? Seguro que ya no la recordabas con tantos detalles –dijo, de forma amarga y con cierta tristeza.

Sansa se volvió rápidamente hacia él, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. No era ninguna alucinación. Estaba allí de verdad. Se puso en pie para no sentirse tan diminuta, pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No supo qué decir. Le observó de arriba abajo; parecía que se había aseado, pues iba limpio. Sin embargo, una venda vieja y desgastada apretaba todo su antebrazo izquierdo. El corazón le palpitaba descontrolado dentro del pecho, todavía sin poder creerse que fuera real. En un impulso impropio en ella, acortó la distancia que les separaba y se abrazó a su cintura, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Había estado tan preocupada...

–No llegasteis el primero –murmuró, con ojos llorosos–. Habéis tardado mucho en regresar.

Su marido también la rodeó con sus brazos antes de contestarle.

–He hecho lo que he podido, pajarito. No era una tarea fácil y me ha costado medio brazo. Llegué el primero vivo. ¿Acaso preferías que volviera como mi hermano? ¿Es eso?

La joven se separó un poco de él, temblando ligeramente. No parecía haberse enterado de la reacción que tuvo cuando confundió el cadáver de Gregor con el suyo.

–¿Q-Qué os ha sucedido en el brazo? –examinó los vendajes, preocupada. No tenían buena pinta.

–Dondarrion me hizo un favor y ahora va a juego con mi cara –dijo sin querer darle más explicaciones–. No te preocupes, ahora ya está mejor.

Sansa se quedó paralizada, notando un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Las cicatrices de su cara habían sido provocadas por unas terribles quemaduras. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería? ¿El brazo había corrido su misma suerte?

–P-Pero… P-Pero os tiene que ver el maestre –parpadeó varias veces seguidas, cada vez más angustiada–. S-Se os podría infectar. Os tiene que curar. D-Debéis ir a verle.

Su marido negó varias veces antes de contestar.

–Ahora no, pajarito. El rey nos espera y no es bueno impacientarle. Vamos –le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar de vuelta a la Fortaleza.

Los músculos de la joven Stark no respondieron, sino que se mantuvieron completamente rígidos. Tragó saliva, pensando que algo malo estaba por llegar.

–N-No –pidió, con voz trémula–. N-No. No quiero ir. N-No quiero ver a Joffrey.

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, sintiendo que le fallaban las piernas. Sin embargo, su esposo se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y antes de pudiera decir nada ya la había sujetado por el brazo y levantado del asiento, con cierta brusquedad.

–¿Quieres pasar la noche en esta Fortaleza o prefieres hacerlo en nuestro nuevo hogar? Vamos a solicitárselo al rey. Sé una buena esposa y acompaña a tu marido.

Sansa se quedó sin aliento. ¿Había escuchado bien? Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos; el corazón le latía desbocado.

–¿M-Me vais a sacar de aquí? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, todavía sin creérselo.

–¿Acaso has olvidado mi promesa? Te prometí que llegaría el primero, y por mucho que tú digas, así ha sido. También te dije que te sacaría de aquí y si me acompañas de una vez, verás cómo lo hago. No voy a repetirlo, pajarito. Vamos.

La joven volvió a tragar saliva, escuchando sus palabras atentamente. Tenía miedo de que su esposo se lo pensase mejor y se arrepintiera de su propuesta, así que asintió levemente con la cabeza. El Perro por fin liberó su brazo para después comenzar a caminar en dirección al interior de la Fortaleza. Sansa le siguió con pasos apresurados. No tenía por qué suceder nada. Su esposo ya estaba con ella, sano y salvo. El Perro la protegería si Joffrey intentaba hacerle algo, de eso estaba segura.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa. _< <¿Quieres pasar la noche en esta Fortaleza o prefieres hacerlo en nuestro nuevo hogar?>>_ <<Nuestro nuevo hogar. “Nuestro”.>> Sansa no tenía ni idea de dónde tenía pensado llevársela, pero su esposo lo había llamado “hogar” y eso era suficiente para ella.


	29. Sandor

 

Sandor avanzó hasta la sala del trono donde el rey celebraba la audiencia por su vuelta. Su pajarito le seguía con pasos cortos pero rápidos. Era difícil seguir las grandes zancadas del Perro. Cuando llegaron, todo el mundo les estaba esperando. Clegane sujetó el brazo de su esposa de manera muy poco cariñosa, —sin hacerle daño—, para darle realismo a la escena y la arrastró hacia el frente, justo bajo las escaleras que separaban a un hombre cualquiera del lugar destinado para el rey.

Joffrey tenía a sus pies la cabeza de Beric Dondarrion y sonreía de forma descarada, deleitándose en lo grotesco de la escena. Cuando le vio llegar, alzó los brazos y demostró la alegría que sentía de poder ver muerto al traidor.

–¡Mirad todos al héroe del reino! ¡Siempre supe que mi perro sería el primero! Es mucho mejor que el perro de mi abuelo –exclamó, mirando a Lord Tywin con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

Sandor hizo una reverencia y miró a Sansa para que ella también la hiciera. Sabía que tenía que estar muy asustada y que quizás el terror que sentía le hiciera perder los modales por un momento. Al final ella también se inclinó, con la vista fija en la cabeza del traidor. Probablemente estaría recordando la vez que Joffrey le sacó al campo de picas para que viera lo que quedaba de su padre, clavado en una estaca. Sandor recordaba perfectamente ese día; él evitó que se arrojarse al vacío con tal de acabar con el rey. Le ofreció su pañuelo cuando Meryn Trant le dio una bofetada. <<Y ahora ha sido ella la que te ha dado su pañuelo como señal de protección.>> Clegane lo había conservado, pero con las prisas de la audiencia, no había encontrado un momento para devolvérselo.

El rey bajó en ese instante las escaleras, hasta quedar a la altura del menor de los Clegane: el único Clegane vivo que quedaba. Posó las manos sobre sus hombros antes de hablar.

–Has servido bien, mi buen Perro. Sabía que no me fallarías y que cumplirías con tu misión. He oído que has sido quemado de nuevo y todos maldecimos al falso Dios del traidor por eso. Pero tú has demostrado que no se puede escapar ni de la justicia del Rey ni de los Siete –sonrió antes de mirar a su joven esposa, que mantenía la vista fija en los restos de Dondarrion–. ¿Te gusta la visión, Sansa? Como ves, todos los traidores acaban de la misma manera. Algún día también tendré tu cabeza.

Las manos de Sandor se cerraron en puños ante las palabras del rey, pero intentó calmarse. Ahora él estaba con ella y podría protegerla. Tenía que sacarla de ahí y lo sabía.

–Todo eso que decís está muy bien, alteza –dijo con la impaciencia e insolencia por las que era conocido en la sala del Trono–. Pero quiero mi recompensa. Vos me la prometisteis y sé que sois un rey fiel a vuestra palabra. Lo he pensado muy bien y sé qué voy a pedir.

Todo el mundo se quedó muy callado, esperando la respuesta del rey. Joffrey volvió a subir las pocas escaleras que había bajado y se sentó en el trono.

–Habla, perro. Lo que pidas te será concedido. Soy un rey generoso y la gente debe saberlo.

Sandor carraspeó un segundo antes de hablar. Era su momento y era ahora o nunca. De él dependía el futuro de su pajarito.

–Quiero tomar posesión de las tierras de mi familia. El antiguo Lord Clegane está muerto, sin ninguna descendencia. Soy el heredero de mi padre y quiero mi castillo. No pido oro ni joyas, simplemente lo que es mío por derecho. Me mantendré fiel a la corona y como nuevo Lord a vuestro servicio acudiré a vuestra llamada con mis hombres, como cualquier otro vasallo –hizo una pausa antes de seguir con su discurso–. Estoy cansado del olor a ratas de esta ciudad. Quiero irme. Ya es hora de que la joven loba tenga su primera camada. Los cachorros han de crecer en la perrera. Es lo justo.

Las risas de algunos de los nobles que se encontraban en la sala no tardaron en llegar. Esperaba que al rey también le hiciera gracia, aunque por la cara que tenía, no lo había logrado. Estaba serio y miraba a Sansa casi enfadado. Sabía que no podía negarse, pero a la vez deseaba hacerlo. Se levantó y alzó las manos para que la gente guardara silencio.

–Es justo lo que pides, como bien has dicho. Pero no puedo dejar que la traidora se vaya del castillo. Sería un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr. Puedes marcharte, perro. Lord Clegane a partir de ahora, pero tu esposa ha de quedarse –miró a Sansa con una sonrisa cruel, dándole a entender que no iba a poder escapar de allí nunca.

Sandor abrió la boca para alzar la voz y defender sus derechos. Era su esposa y ahora le pertenecía. Mientras las cosas siguieran así, su lugar estaba con su marido, y su marido era él: el nuevo Lord Clegane. No sabía si su pajarito era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Iba a enfrentarse al rey hasta que le diera lo que pedía. Sandor acababa de convertirse en un Lord. Uno de esos a los que tanto odiaba y tantas veces había maldecido. No era algo que quisiera hacer, no era un puesto que él deseara, más bien todo lo contrario, lo detestaba. Sin embargo, era la única salida que Sansa tenía. Y Sandor le había hecho una promesa.

Fue entonces cuando alguien se levantó. Alguien a quien no había prestado atención hasta ese momento. Una mujer, que apenas era eso. Una niña, como su esposa: Margaery Tyrell, la prometida de Joffrey. Pronto se celebraría la boda y al parecer tenía algo que decir.

–Os pido perdón, mi rey, pero creo que debo hablar. Hace mucho tiempo que guardo esta pena en mi corazón y creo que es momento de confesarla –se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que se colocó al lado de Joffrey–. No creo que sea prudente que una mujer con la que habéis estado prometido, siga viviendo bajo nuestro techo.

Sandor sabía lo que Margaery estaba haciendo. No quería bastardos al igual que no quería que alguien compitiera por el cariño de su rey. Era normal, y achacar su envidia a los celos no era nada del otro mundo. Podía funcionar…

–Pronto estaremos casados –continuó la joven–, y no creo que deba estar aquí el día de nuestra boda. Sería una pena que Lord Clegane se la perdiera, pero como vos habéis dicho, no puede quedarse sola. Sandor Clegane ha demostrado valor y devoción a la corona. No la dejará marchar. Es el mejor guarda que la hija del traidor, Lord Eddard Stark, podría tener. Debéis dejar que el pasado se quede atrás. Nosotros vamos a emprender un nuevo futuro y en él no habrá traidores. Esa palabra dejará de conocerse en Poniente porque todo el mundo estará contento con sus reyes y su trato y preocupación hacia su gente.

Algunos vítores se oyeron en la sala y pronto todo el mundo cantaba vivas por el rey y la futura reina. Sandor se dió cuenta entonces del poder que tenía la joven Tyrell y cómo había gobernado Cersei hasta entonces. La influencia que tienen las mujeres sobre los hombres les daban poder. Miró a su pajarito y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba sometido a una mujer, pero a diferencia de las dos reinas, su pajarito tenía un corazón bueno y puro y tan sólo quería vivir en paz. No ansiaba poder o riquezas. Tan solo quería ser feliz y Sandor intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

El rey alzó la voz, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Sandor sabía que era una sonrisa falsa, pero escuchó sus palabras atentamente.

–No hay nada que pueda negarle a mi prometida –miró a Sandor e hizo un gesto con la mano como si no le costara nada decir las siguientes palabras–. Llévatela, perro. Si escapa, toda la ira de la corona caerá sobre ti. No quiero que la traidora arruine o gafe mi boda. Ningún Stark volverá a pisar Desembarco del Rey. No queremos sangre traidora cerca de nuestra buena gente.

Sandor no necesitó más. Cogió de nuevo el brazo de su pajarito y tiró de ella fuera de la sala del Trono. Lo había conseguido y tenían que marcharse antes de que el rey cambiara de opinión. Cuando salieron de allí, aún se oían los vítores por los futuros reyes.


	30. Epílogo: Sansa

 

Fueron varios días de viaje los que transcurrieron hasta que lograron llegar a la Fortaleza Clegane, situada al sureste de Roca Carterly. Sansa tuvo que guardar todas sus prendas en baúles para que los criados pudieran cargarlos en un carromato. Su esposo llevaba mucho menos equipaje que ella y montaba en su propio corcel, mientras que la joven loba viajó sentada dentro del carro.

El Perro se mantuvo en cabeza durante todo el trayecto, entretanto sus hombres y algunas criadas le seguían en silencio. Sansa estuvo temblando de arriba abajo, todavía sin poderse creer que por fin se hubiera librado de Joffrey gracias a su marido y a la intervención de lady Margaery.

Los días siguientes fueron confusos para ella. La Fortaleza Clegane no era el ideal que tenía por «hogar», sin embargo el Perro se esmeró en adecentarla con ayuda de los criados para hacerla más confortable para la joven. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse, pero pronto descubrió que la vida allí era mucho más tranquila que en Desembarco. Nadie la humillaba, pues los criados y los guardias de Sandor la trataban con verdadero respeto. Tampoco se sentía vigilada. Su esposo se ausentaba de vez en cuando para ir de caza, o pasaba las mañanas en el patio de entrenamiento, por lo que Sansa tenía tiempo libre para investigar la pequeña Fortaleza, leer libros o bordar y confeccionar prendas. Sin embargo, su marido siempre le dedicaba tiempo todos los días. Se esforzó en mejorar aún más la relación que existía entre ambos, siendo más paciente con ella y no sacando a relucir su mal genio.

La joven sonrió levemente mientras confeccionaba las pequeñas prendas que tenía entre manos, sentada en un sillón del dormitorio junto a la ventana. Desde allí podía escuchar a los hombres conversar en el patio. Sandor no tardaría en volver junto a ella.

Tragó saliva, recordando las quemaduras de su brazo. Sansa había insistido en que el maestre Pycelle tenía que curarle y no se movieron de Desembarco hasta que el anciano no examinó sus heridas. La muchacha estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando retiró sus vendajes y dejó al descubierto la carne ensangrentada que había debajo, derretida por las llamas. El Perro nunca entró en detalles de su lucha contra Dondarion, pero a Sansa tampoco le hicieron falta. El maestre les recomendó quedarse en la capital hasta que su brazo estuviera recuperado, pero su esposo se negó taxativamente. Al parecer, no quería que la joven permaneciera más tiempo en Desembarco por si el rey Joffrey cambiaba de opinión acerca de su destino. De este modo, Sansa tuvo que hacerle las curas y aplicarle los ungüentos que el maestre Pycelle les dio para su viaje. El Perro no se mostró conforme y siempre puso pegas para que la joven loba no se le acercase con esos potingues. No obstante, Sansa insistía una y otra vez hasta que lograba hacerle ceder y descubrirse las quemaduras vendadas.

Volvió a sonreír. Tras varias semanas, sus heridas habían cicatrizado correctamente sin causarle ningún tipo de infección. Sin embargo, la piel de su antebrazo había quedado igual de deformada que la de su rostro, pero a ella no le importaba. Había sido capaz de ver más allá de su físico y logró amarle por todo lo que había hecho por ella y no por una u otra apariencia.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y se volvió para ver quién entraba, sin levantarse del sillón. Se ruborizó casi de inmediato, notando cómo su corazón aleteaba con su mera presencia.

Permaneció inmóvil en su sitio mientras avanzaba hasta ella, con su característico semblante serio. El color de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso cuando su marido le acarició el pómulo con el dorso de la mano, depositándola detrás de su cuello después. Sus dedos ásperos le provocaron un escalofrío que torturó su espina dorsal de forma placentera, haciendo que cierta calidez se apoderase de su bajo vientre. El Perro se acuclilló junto a ella y ambos por fin quedaron a la misma altura. Aproximó su rostro al de la joven y descansó la frente contra su sien. Sansa sonrió cuando su otra mano le palpó el abdomen abultado, examinando al niño que llevaba dentro.

–¿Te ha dado mucha guerra, pajarito? –preguntó sin apartar la mano de su vientre, acariciándolo lentamente.

Negó con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

–Se porta muy bien –confesó, mirándole de reojo.

El Perro sujetó su barbilla y la obligó a girar el rostro hacia él, con una delicadeza poco frecuente. La joven parpadeó varias veces seguidas cuando se topó con unos ojos grises que la escrutaban en silencio, llenos de algo que sólo podía tratarse de amor. El rubor de sus mejillas alcanzó la punta de su nariz y fue entonces cuando Sandor Clegane sonrió de medio lado, atrayéndola hacia él para unir sus labios en un beso lento. Su joven esposa le correspondió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de él mientras le acariciaba la línea de su fuerte mandíbula con las yemas de los dedos.

Habían recorrido un largo camino, pero ahora tenían toda una vida entera que vivir juntos.


End file.
